Collide
by AGrace
Summary: For Kagome Higurashi, everything was... almost perfect. She has good grades, an awesome talent for ice skating, and an attractive personality. But never did she think that after a simple rumor, her life would flip upside down. [SessKag]
1. Collide : Prologue

Disclaimer- This story is based on the Anime Series Inuyasha; which is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Collide

Summary: For Kagome Higurashi, everything was… _almost_ perfect. She had great grades, an awesome talent for ice skating, and great instincts. But never did she think that after a simple rumor, would her life turn upside down. SessKag

Prologue

**

* * *

**

Kagome sighed. She was having the worst day of her life. No- make that the second worst day in her life. The worst day of her life had happened a week ago. Not when she found a rumor spreading throughout the school, but when she found out who had _started_ it.

The rumor was just as simple as others. The juiciest rumor that ever existed in the school was about an eight grader getting the chicken pox. Is that, in the least, interesting? No one thought so. Yeah, maybe it proved that there were dents in the school system, but no one cared.

So when a rumor started about her, she didn't freak out. If a simple lie entertained people, then why worry about it? She didn't really care anyways. Her friends knew every truth about her; so they didn't dare believe what other people said. But who said what other people thought was important? If she wasn't friends with them, why care about what they think?

Back to today, she was currently unpacking her things. Her new room suited her, but it held no memories. She had moved away from the old temple her grandfather owned, to an urban city near the ocean. Her friends, or what was left of them, said their goodbyes and forgot about her. Her grandfather left his temple to a young monk, and retired to an old people clinic.

Her little brother was still the same; but wasn't devastated in the least when he found out that they were moving to a more interesting place. They were officially 25 miles away from that boring old town; and were introducing themselves to the more interesting things. And to him, that meant the Xbox and PS2.

Kagome looked at her room and decided right away where her bed was going to be placed. When you stepped into this new and spacious room, you were surrounded by four plain walls. She assumed it about 15 feet in length and 10 feet wide. Across from the door were two windows; each parallel against the side walls. The walls were painted a nice warm blue, with matching colors decorating the doors. Her bed would be centered and in between the windows, so when she walked into the room, she would have about 7 feet of plain space before she walked into the end of the bed.

Her house was two floors off the ground, along with a basement that was just as livable as the rest of the house. In the basement was an extra kitchen, laundry room, a guest room and a nice spacious family room. In the family room, Souta would put all his video games in there; knowing that they wouldn't fit in his room as he grew larger.

The first floor held a large living room, with a full bathroom and kitchen. Next to the kitchen was an open dining room; with all fall colors. And attached to the dining room were sliding doors that led to the porch outside. The porch was originally small; but with the new above ground pool- it was now enabled to hold a patio and a small space to put a grill.

The pool had a newly built stained deck all around it, and the liner a nice warm blue like her room. It was covered up for the winter, but Kagome still loved the idea of having a pool. And, hidden in the back corner of her backyard, was a small man-made pond. It had a plastic liner, with a miniature waterfall and beautiful flowers.

The yard was somewhat large; and had a large tree house way in the back; barely noticeable. And next to the tree was a wooden shed; obviously the oldest thing on the property. It was locked shut, and the last owner didn't know where the key was. Kagome was slightly scared of the shed- horrible thoughts rising into her head as she thought of the possibilities of what lied in there.

On the top floor of Kagome's new home were full bathrooms attached to Kagome's room and her Mother's room- so they could have their own private space. Kagome's room was about the same size as Souta's, but her mother's was about twice their size with a walk in closet. The walk in closet, Ms. Higurashi realized, would serve better for a small office than a storage closet with clothes. So, doing a little renovating, her mother no longer dealt with high shelves and drawers that had no purpose.

Kagome looked out and into the hall; watching as the movers moved Souta's bed and other furniture into his room.

"We'll be done with his things in a moment, miss. We'll get to your stuff soon enough." An older man told her as he stopped outside her door. Kagome nodded and watched as the man walked back down the stairs. She wondered why the movers were being so nice to her. The ones that had helped them move out were old and grumpy.

She remembered her mother saying something about the attitude of most adults here. 'Hun, don't be afraid to make friends with the people here. You'll find out soon enough what they're like.' She smiled and realized what her mother meant. If everyone was going to be nice and energetic, it would also mean she would be welcomed in the community.

After a sigh escaped her, Kagome walked down the stairs to help the movers with more boxes. She walked out the front door in the living room and looked at the large lawn. The lawn was a unique feature of the property- it was the largest one in town. It wasn't so huge that you'd complain about walking up the drive way- but long enough to fit a few cars.

She quickly stepped out of a mover's way as he brought in the bed furniture and sighed as she realized how much stuff they had to unpack. She walked out and onto the grass to let the depression of the last week fly away with the wind. She looked at the two large moving vans- and smiled when she saw Souta carrying all of his TV and Computer things to his room. He didn't trust anyone with his technical equipment she guessed. Glancing at her working mother, she smiled and noticed how bent Ms. Higurashi was on getting the layout of the living room finished.

Kagome slowly walked over to the closest moving truck and peered into its confines- noticed her mattress and boxes that were in the back were starting to reveal themselves. Two movers walked into the back and picked up her mother's queen mattress- uncovering more of her things. After the men walked down the slide that was attached to the butt of the truck; she slithered up it and over to a box. She picked it up, and proudly dealt with its heavy weight.

Avoiding movers and such, she walked back into the house and up to her room. She placed the box in her closet and opened it. She unpacked her new clothes and hung them on the hangers they were on; smelling the new clothes smell. After all the clothes were unpacked, she found her shoes at the bottom. She unpacked her boots, sneakers, heels, and the most loved shoe… her bunny slippers.

Okay- maybe having slippers at her age was a bit childish, but that didn't stop her.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru drove his car around, wondering what he could do today. He aimlessly drove onto a less popular street that branched off a main road, and eyed the neatly designed houses. He recognized them as more modern houses; all probably built within the last ten years. He also recognized the street name as one his father often talked about; and looked for the house his father claimed to have sold this past week.

Sesshomaru's father was a wealthy real estate agent- who sold the larger houses with the better looking lawns and landscapes in the area. Suddenly, he came across a grey two story house with a large front lawn. He slowed down and stopped at the foot of the driveway; watching as movers quickly assembled in and out of the house with furniture.

He liked the idea of having a new family in the area, and thought maybe he could help out with the moving and other sorts. He took a sharp turn onto the driveway- and stopped a few feet away from a moving truck. He was surprised that the driveway could hold two large moving trucks _and_ his Dorango with room to spare. That was a rarity in their area.

**

* * *

**

Ms. Higurashi calmly walked out and onto the front lawn; and watched the commotion just as Kagome had a few minutes earlier. She looked onward as the movers finished with her things and went onto Kagome's furniture and boxes.

What caught her eyes next was a large van type vehicle stop in front of her house. It paused at the end of the driveway, and then decided to climb the short distance it could on the driveway. She then recognized it as the same one her real estate agent owned- and her face brightened.

She smiled warmly, and walked over to the truck. "What a nice surprise, Mr. -" she was about to call out the name of the older man when a tall teenager stepped out from the driver's seat. He had long silver hair that reached between his lower back and shoulder- giving him a nice calm look. His face wasn't pale- but wasn't tan like the people who lived in the area. He gave off a slightly unnerving presence- but Ms. Higurashi noticed right away that he wasn't some ordinary stranger.

This guy may have been just a teenager who was probably in his senior year in High School, but had a feeling of maturity around him. Earlier when she looked at the boys her daughter would be around, she saw that they all wore ripped shirts at the shoulders with a logo on the front or a sports icon. And their pants, meant to be shorts, were practically dragging on the ground as they let everyone know the color of their undergarments. And none of them seemed to be aware of the world outside their urban city.

But this certain guy had a white button up shirt with tan pants that flattered his darker brown and maroon business shoes. She smiled all the same as she noticed his golden eyes. This was definitely the son of her real estate agent, and had heard about him from many of the people who worked with him.

"Please, call me Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru introduced and bowed slightly. Ms. Higurashi nodded and cocked her head.

"And what may I help you with, sir?" she asked kindly- bowing to him also. He acknowledged the gesture, but still kept his stoic façade.

"I was thinking that you might need some assistance with your unpacking." he stated firmly, turning his gaze to watch the movers unload a mattress. Ms. Higurashi smiled and nodded in reply.

"Yes, indeed. We need as many hands as we can get. Come." Ms. Higurashi led him toward the back of the truck and walked him up the long slide. (i.e. It's not exactly a slide. It's like one, but isn't smooth and helps you prevent from falling down or over. And wide enough to allow you to roll any large appliance down or up it.)

"The rest of the things in this truck are all my daughters. They are quite heavy and fragile- so it'll take a while for you to adjust to their weight." Ms. Higurashi stated and went to lift a box off of another, but soon realized that it was futile.

"Even I can't lift them!" she laughed nervously. Kagome, who was now trailing up the slide, mentally giggled.

"Don't worry mom. I'll get the rest." She interjected, and reached for the box her mother attempted to pick up. Surprisingly to Sesshomaru- not only did _he_ blend in with the wall and boxes- but this girl just picked up a forty pound box with ease!

"Kagome, I could never doubt your strength. But forever will I worry about your manners. You are totally ignoring a visitor!" her mother sternly informed, making Kagome stiffen. Kagome slowly turned her head and came in eye contact with Sesshomaru.

She almost dropped the box, but when she felt it slowly slip from her fingers, she quickly adjusted it against her chest. "I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention…" she bowed her head, and placed the box down into its formal place. Sesshomaru mentally smirked at her density- but shrugged it off when she held out her hand.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." She stated, handed him her hand and watched as he shook it gently. She was astonished that his attire was neither disrespectful nor horrid to look at. She noticed the business shoes and made a mental note to avoid any clumsiness around him. Surely he spent a lot of money on the way he looked, and tripping over her own feet or stepping on his shoes would probably enrage him.

"I'm Sesshomaru." he replied as he detached his hand from hers. Kagome's were so soft, yet so strong. Her hands, he noticed, were very useful to her. As he calculated what type of girl she was, he assumed that she was good with her hands and talented when using them.

"What, no last name?" Kagome joked, and resumed picking up one of her boxes. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and picked up one of the boxes he knew was hers.

"I prefer that everyone call me by my first name." he answered back and followed behind her. He was surprised that the boxes had indeed weighed as much as they seemed: and concentrated more on where he walked rather than the conversation at hand.

"Alright- _Sesshomaru_; my room is the first on the right." She called from the top of the stairs as he slowly- but gracefully- ascended them. Once he reached her room; he was flooded with warm and mature colors. The dark and warm blue of the walls seemed to fit Kagome perfectly; with the matching colors of the doors and dark, ocean-blue moldings. He looked around the room and noticed a paper on the door. It was a layout of the room- to be. He was surprised it was actually well planned: with bookshelves included in the picture.

"Over here." Kagome called from the bathroom- which he learned was on the left and across from the closet. He walked in and quickly set the box down where she pointed to.

"And these are filled with what exactly?" he asked; curious. Not one thing in his mind could he think of would make these boxes feel like they were filled with-

"Bricks." She smiled and pulled out a box cutter. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he stole the knife away from her.

"Then this is quite a collection you have; more interesting than a rock collection I'm sure." He stated dully- ripping the boxing tape. Kagome didn't complain that he wanted to use the box cutter rather than she- and watched as he 'professionally' cut the tape.

"Oh, most definitely. Did you know that in 20 years the bricks from the 1800's would be worthless?" she asked, and opened the box he had just successfully relieved of tape.

"No, I haven't. Is that a true statement?" he asked as he shredded the tape from the box he brought in. Kagome shook her head.

"I have no clue." She sighed and lifted the objects from inside of the box out. Sesshomaru finished de-taping his box and opened it. His curiosity was finally quenched when he laid eyes on books. Some of them were manga, and others were much thicker. He read the title of one of them, and smiled. 'Harry Potter, eh?' he questioned himself and pulled it out.

"You like this sort of fiction?" he asked as Kagome walked back into the room after disappearing.

"Not Harry Potter specifically- but books of Magic, medieval knights and women soldiers do seek my interest. Actually, I rather dislike Harry Potter." Kagome cleverly replied, but wrinkled her nose as she took the book.

"I found this in my brother's room. Who knew the kid read?" she asked herself and walked back into her room. He walked out with her, and noticed that while he was in the bathroom- the bed was being assembled. The movers had just finished securing the mattress in its place- and were leaving.

"Can you bring in the bookcases in for me, next?" Kagome asked a relatively familiar mover, and smiled when he nodded.

Sesshomaru walked to her side and asked, "More boxes?" Kagome was particularly surprised that he was actually helping her; he was as unemotional as a brick collection. Not that she would know or anything, but the forwardness of the situation was also very comforting. Back where she used to live; everyone was lazy and slow to help.

"Yeah." She replied after a minute and they went outside to finish the job. Soon, after Kagome's room was completely unpacked and Sesshomaru helped set up her brother's, he said farewell and left. Kagome enjoyed herself in his presence, but passed it off as a moment to keep in her memory, but forgetting about it now would do her a world of good.

**

* * *

**

Kagome yawned as she woke up. She looked around her room for a moment- trying to figure out where she was. Then she remembered that she had moved into her new home just two days ago; and today was Monday. She grumbled and shut off her annoying alarm. Then she crawled out from beneath the covers and grabbed her robe from her closet. Then she proceeded to her morning shower with a bit of contempt.

After refreshing herself in the shower and wrapping a towel around her head, she tied the robe around herself and headed downstairs for breakfast. She smelt some eggs and bacon on the stove- and quickened her pace to help her mother set the table.

As she did so, she thought of what she would wear on her first day attending Morgan High School. It would determine her social status, friends, and the respect earned from teachers. She decided a nice casual look would suit her nicely. She glanced out the kitchen window and sighed.

Rain. It had accompanied her depressing state all day yesterday; and had brought her world cold feet this morning. She decided that she would also wear a long leather coat to cover herself.

"Mom, how am I getting to school?" she asked as she bit a piece of toast. Her mother looked over and at her with raised eyebrows, but then smiled.

"Dear, I thought you were driving yourself?" she smiled, and started to stare down on her own food. Kagome went wide eyed, and stared at her mother.

"C-can I really?" she asked. Her mother nodded, as she chewed on a piece of bacon and shielding herself for the long awaited hug.

"Thank you!" Kagome exclaimed. Her mother laughed nervously as Kagome gulped down the rest of her breakfast and ran upstairs to change into her clothes for the day. Slipping into a dark brown and maroon dress pant, she pulled on silky grey socks and high heeled boots that had very thin heals and were an inch high.

She found a nice black button up shirt, and left the tails out. She thought that tucking her shirt in would make her waist look larger and her stomach chubbier- but letting the tails dangle was sort of refreshing. It was her own, unique style. She then rushed into the bathroom and blow dried her hair, making sure it wouldn't get frizzy in the rain by using a special product.

She put in some nice earrings; and not those horrid hoops those girls her age usually wore. She sighed as she finished dressing herself, and looked into the mirror. She looked pretty; she admitted. But she thought back to what her old school was like; and readied herself for the treatment of harsh and spoiled seniors.

True- she was a junior and the seniors usually accepted and respected them- but new students were a whole new thing. If you wanted respect from those older and wiser than yourself- you had to prove you earned it.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru almost yawned as he jumped into the driver seat of the Dodge Dorango he owned. He noticed he was later than usual for school- that is- he was always the first one there. And when he was, there were no girls to worry about.

_His school life_. Wow- the many things that he could think of to describe such a feature. He plugged the key into its keyhole and turned it. He heard the satellite radio turn on- and he listened as the heaters turned themselves on. He threw his umbrella into the passenger seat, and looked at the time on his wrist. 7:30.

School started in another 30 minutes- and it took him about ten minutes to get there. So when he arrived, the place would be thriving with students. Now wasn't that the most wonderful wake up call?

He turned on the windshield wipers, put the vehicle into drive, and drove out of the driveway. He listened to some light classical to sooth his cranky mood; and silently wondered if he would encounter Kagome.

He remembered when they first- well, not met- but encountered. She was as dense as they sometimes come- and she seemed to be full of thought and spaced out. He sometimes found her staring at some of the books she unpacked, and noticed she was remembering something from the past. He was interested about the reason why she had come to such a place as his town- but decided it wasn't important.

His mind raced with different thoughts as he drove the way to school- not noticing that he was actually passing the road when it came by. He scolded himself for being so inattentive; and quickly took a U turn at the next stop and went back on the way to school.

It was then that he became curious. The parking spot he had was farthest from the school, and barely anyone even looked at it. But right next to his parking space was a blue Pontiac. It was an older 2003 model; but still fashionable. As he parked in his space, he watched the car with undying curiosity. It was then he watched someone climb out, a bit stumbling.

He opened the door, retrieved his umbrella and stepped outside. He quickly opened the umbrella, but most of his attention was on the girl who was having trouble opening her own. After closing the door to his Dorango and locking it, he walked around the Pontiac; and was about to ask if she need assistance when her head shot up.

It was Kagome. Surprising actually- she seemed more like the 'I want to wear a plain shirt and jeans on my first day' kind of girl. She smiled, finally got her umbrella to open, and then greeted him.

"Oh…hey Sesshomaru." she said it as if they were meeting for the thousandth time that day. Sesshomaru ignored the greeting and looked her over. She was wearing rather respectful attire for her first day of school. He noticed the heels; and almost smiled. What would it be like for her to walk around in those? He predicted that she would trip over her own feet many times today.

"You do know that wearing heels will not help you improve your walking skills." He firmly stated, his eyes wincing. Kagome was taken aback at the harsh tone, but she quickly noted that that was expected of him in public.

"Yeah, I know. But I thought that it would make me look a lot more professional." She smirked, and started walking towards the school. Sesshomaru stood there and watched as she bravely faced the horror of Morgan High School. He stepped forward, closed Kagome's car door, which he laughed to himself about, and left off to walk at Kagome's side.

They walked silently through the parking lot crowded with cars, and watched as people ran inside frantically- reaching for the heat. Kagome was calm though, and seemed to enjoy being outside in the cold rain. Even though it was going to ruin the bottom of her dress pants, she really didn't mind.

Sesshomaru walked beside her with the same calm stature. He was amazed at her ability to walk at his stride, and fixed his gaze to her legs. She walked almost as gracefully as he did; and he could tell she had strong legs. He looked up to think of the range of sports she was capable of being included in; but instead his thoughts rushed away as a group of girls sprouted from the double doors.

Obviously they were the newspaper club- but none of the male members seemed interested in interviewing a guy- let alone their competition. The girls all wore skirts of many colors and lengths; but all seemed to have the tight shirt and revealing-their-skin shirts thing going on. They all happened to be wearing heels of different sorts; with their hair were all put up neatly and then sprayed with hair spray.

It only caused them to seem like girls who needed to actually wash their hair- but it probably helped them more on this rainy day to wear hair spray, rather than usual.

"Sesshomaru, I need you in the conference room after the lunch period is over." One of the girls reported, walking alongside Sesshomaru's free side. She seemed to be fast walking in order to keep up with him; making Kagome think of the girl in an un-easy way. If they could not care for their posture and pace, then they were most likely an unlikely bunch.

Sesshomaru ignored the girls that demanded his presence at certain times during the day; and opened the doors for himself and Kagome. He then led Kagome to the front office, and gave the cold shoulder to any pursuers. He and Kagome stood side-by-side in front of the secretary's desk; Kagome being the nervous girl she was and Sesshomaru just cranky without his coffee.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome introduced herself calmly as she watched the secretary take her seat next to a computer. The woman smiled and nodded; picking up a small packet and handing it to Kagome.

"In that packet you will find your schedule and other things you'll need for the rest of the school day. You can pick up your books at the designated classes. And do not worry about lunch; it is free on your first day." She informed Kagome flatly; and then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, the teacher's lounge has plenty of coffee left over. You may have some there." She said, leaning over her desk slightly- making it seem like a secret.

"You have my thanks." Sesshomaru was greatly relieved, but didn't let it show. He nodded to Kagome and left her to her things. The secretary smiled as Sesshomaru fled the office and in the direction of the lounge.

"Well, isn't he just the cutest?" she giggled and looked at her computer screen. Kagome was about to leave when she noticed the woman was jumping into a conversation.

"I guess so." She replied, caught off balance. The woman looked at Kagome, and then laughed. Kagome stood there, gripping her messenger bag's strap, very confused. The secretary then noticed that Kagome had no idea why she was laughing, and calmed herself. She looked Kagome in the eye, and sighed.

"Almost every girl in this school is after that guy. During the day and between classes, he is often alone and unbothered by everyone; but during physical ed., and other extra curricular classes he's constantly pestered by everyone. He mostly comes to school an hour early to avoid the newspaper committee and other people; but I guess today was one of those rare days he came in late." The secretary explained, sipping her coffee. Kagome blinked, and then looked over at the door Sesshomaru had walked out of, thinking she heard something.

"So, what do you think of him?" Kagome turned her head towards the woman and smiled.

"He seems nice when there aren't a lot of people around. He's definitely strong, but painfully unemotional. And when he is actually around people, he can get rude and annoyed." Kagome replied. The secretary leaned back in her chair and stared at Kagome. Kagome raised an eyebrow and switched her weight from one foot to the other.

"When I asked 'what do you think of him', I meant- do you think he would be suitable for you to date? Or wouldn't you love to look at him all day? Or maybe you think he's cute or - 'hot'- as the students call him." The woman teased and played with her coffee mug.

Kagome chuckled and shook her head. "If I thought that right away; then I'd have already planned my funeral. It's obvious that if you start having feelings for someone before you know them for a while; it's all going to go down hill. And Sesshomaru seems like the type to loathe fan girls who know nothing about him. So, why should I add onto his burdens anyways? And not only that, I'm not really in the mood to judge the people around me." Kagome sighed, and waved to the secretary as she headed out the office.

The woman was caught off guard as Kagome left so abruptly, but smiled when she realized what kind of girl was being introduced to the school. She thought, 'Not only might this girl be a good influence for the school, but for Sesshomaru as well.' Smiling mischievously, the secretary sat up in her chair and sat her coffee on her desk. Standing, she headed over to the principal's office, where she would discuss a few things with him about Sesshomaru.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru stood outside the front office's door, waiting for Kagome to finish her conversation with the secretary. What better way to keep his pursuers away by escorting Kagome around the school and pretend like he's doing something important? He looked down at the cardboard coffee cup in his hands; a product of pure luck. Fortunately; not only did he not have to walk far to get to the Lounge, but he received a complimentary coffee from the janitor- who always picked up coffee for the teachers.

He wasn't in the least interested about what Kagome was conversing about, and started to lean against the wall. 'Sooner or later, she'll have to…'

"So, what do you think of him?" he heard the secretary ask. He became curious, and peeked inside the door to see who they were talking about. He listened as Kagome gave a summary about what he himself seemed to be like; and automatically knew it was himself they were talking about. He resumed leaning against the wall, and listened in to what Kagome had to say. He was interested in any way, but bored and had nothing else to do.

"He seems nice when there aren't a lot of people around. He's definitely strong, but painfully unemotional. And when he _is_ around people, he can get rude and annoyed." Kagome replied. Sesshomaru stifled a chuckle at her assumptions. He was not rude, and neither annoyed, but firm. And most people do not deserve respect; let alone his attention.

"When I asked 'what do you think of him', I meant- do you think he would be suitable for you to date? Or wouldn't you love to look at him all day? Or maybe you think he's cute or - 'hot'- as the students call him." The secretary continued. He waited as Kagome paused for a moment.

Then he heard a soft chuckle from Kagome, and her reply. "If I thought that right away; then I'd have already planned my funeral. It's obvious that if you start having feelings for someone before you know them for a while; it's all going to go down hill. And Sesshomaru seems like the type to loathe fan girls who know nothing about him. So, why should I add onto his burdens anyways? And not only that, I'm not really in the mood to judge the people around me."

Sesshomaru was quite relieved that Kagome had indeed thought about such things, and he immediately knew he couldn't have said it better. Then he heard her sigh, and then a few light foot steps. He gracefully stood straight, and watched as Kagome burst from the door. She turned to the left, and was struck with shock as she stared straight into Sesshomaru's chest. She had looked up at him and blinked.

"Oh…hey Sesshomaru." she whispered silently- backing up a few steps to give him his space. Sesshomaru eyed her for a moment, and then smirked. He nodded to her, and then walked past her. Thinking that she was meant to follow, she fixed her bag and neatened the papers in her hand. Turning, she quickly caught up with him and walked along his side.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, thought it amusing that he had someone who could challenge him. This Kagome girl was not to be underestimated, but thrown into the social standings of the school. He led her to her first class in her correct wing; and nodded in a quick goodbye as he headed off towards the library. Kagome, on the other hand, seemed ten minutes early for the class.

She stepped out of the classroom and cast a cold glare at the moving figure down the hall, which was walking at a much slower pace. She followed behind him, a good 20 feet separating them. Surely she could find out where he was headed? Making sure her heels didn't give her away- she had to walk more gracefully than she thought she could. Suddenly, Sesshomaru turned into a room and Kagome smiled in triumph.

Walking up to the door, she peered in and went wide eyed. It was a library- but a very large one. It had a high ceiling, and large clutter of chairs and tables. The aisles of books seemed to go on and on- every genre and size there. She was too stuck in amazement to notice the angelic figure that now stood behind her. She had walked into the library, and was in her own world at the moment.

Sesshomaru stood next to the doorway- watching as Kagome reacted to the dark and old library. It suited his taste greatly, because no one ventured into this room, but he felt slightly awkward at the sight of someone reveling at his sanctuary. He, at first, thought he wouldn't like the thought of someone sharing his space- but Kagome was a special case.

Kagome didn't cling, didn't annoy, and didn't look– in the slightest bit- disrespectful. He actually thought that she looked nicer compared to the other girls who wandered the school. But his thoughts wandered away and he stepped up to Kagome's side.

"You look like you've seen an alien." He stated flatly, casting a bored glance around the room. Kagome snapped out of her trance and shot a look at Sesshomaru. 'When did he get there?' She blinked, and then noticed how stupid she was acting. She looked around the room one more time, and sighed.

"I appreciate such things as this." She whispered her simple explanation. Sesshomaru made a mental note of that, and looked down at the girl.

"And what has brought you here, little one?" he asked, stifling a yawn. Kagome's brow furrowed as she acknowledged the nickname, and smirked.

"Well, _oh tall one_, I decided to stalk you for the remainder of the free time this morning." She explained, and watched as he sipped his coffee.

"You have an interesting way of explaining things." He smirked and walked further into the room.

"Interesting is what I am." She laughed at herself, and started to walk behind him. Sesshomaru shot a look behind him for a second, and decided to ask a question he was curious about for quite some time.

"What sport do you partake in?" he questioned, his steps bringing him into an aisle of books, dealing with human anatomy and how your body worked, etc. etc.

Kagome was surprised by the randomness of the topic, but not shocked that Sesshomaru would try to classify her. She smiled, followed him into another aisle, which were categorized as sports; ironically.

"I… figure skate." She replied slowly. Sesshomaru stopped, raised an eyebrow, and looked back at her.

"You figure skate." He finally knew why she could be both graceful and fast paced. In many muscle-building sports such as soccer, track, cross country, etc. etc.; you weren't required to be elegant. But Figure skating needed muscle, angelic talent, and physics; Kagome definitely seemed to be the sort of person to go for such a sport.

"Yup." Kagome stopped in front of him, focusing her attention on the shelves and pulled out a book. It was called '_Skating with Professionals_', but Kagome wasn't interested in it in the least.

"I see. It suits you." He replied, not really putting his thoughts into his words. Kagome placed the book back on the shelf and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Thanks." She replied. Suddenly the bell rang, beckoning Sesshomaru and Kagome to their first classes. Kagome smiled, but Sesshomaru just nodded. He led her out of the room, and they headed off to their next classes.

**

* * *

**

Wednesday

Kagome rushed out of the doors of the school, almost slipping on the damp pathway that led to the parking lot. She had nearly forgotten about the trail session right after school at a rink in the area. She remembered her mother reminding her every five minutes that morning; but somehow she had forgotten by lunch time.

She fast walked, and practically ran in her heels on the sidewalk along the parking lot. She figured that if she was even a moment late, they would think her irresponsible and consider someone else for her position. And if that happened, half of Kagome's goal for even coming to the urban city would be ruined. And then she would fall into a dark and depressing state. She didn't want that.

As she reached her car, she noticed Sesshomaru's was still there. It had been an hour since school had ended, why should he stay longer? She erased the thoughts in her mind as she saw his figure walk through the empty lot; and sighed. She glanced back at the car door and reached for the handle. She yanked at it, and then felt it breaking off slowly. She panicked and quickly let go of it, forgetting that it was still locked.

Sesshomaru almost smirked as he watched Kagome fret about her car, searching every pocket she wore in search for her keys. He noticed them hanging on the back of her bag, and winced at her stupidity. He walked up to her now still form, unlatched her keys from they're hold, and unlocked her car. She watched, amazed, and then frowned.

"Thanks?" she nervously laughed as she received the keys back. Then, opening the car door and ignoring Sesshomaru again, she jumped into the front seat and stuck the keys in the ignition. She turned them, expecting the car to start and the her music to start playing. But neither happened. A few clicking sounds and an exhausting cough from the car confirmed her worst fear.

Sesshomaru backed away from the car as a black cloud erupted from the exhaust pipe, and watched as Kagome jumped from the car and onto the ground; ruining her clothes. The inside of her car started to fill up with black smoke; making Kagome back up from it even further.

Sesshomaru started to chuckle in amusement; he never knew smoke could abruptly appear in your car for no reason. It was an interesting feature of the fateful day; making him think that no longer will he have to worry about a boring and original senior year. He looked at the now standing Kagome, and noticed her scowling at the car. He never saw someone show such emotions before towards a car; and thought it even more amusing than before.

"Take me now!" Kagome yelled at the sky, throwing her hands up as well. Sesshomaru fanned the smell away from his face and noticed the exhaust had stopped it's spurring from the engine.

"I'm no expert, but I think your car needs to be fixed." He joked, watching as Kagome started to whine like a little girl.

"I have no patience!" she stomped.

"Clearly." He replied.

"And I'm fed up with your comments!" she spun around and pointed, practically blaming everything on him.

"You would like me to insult you then? Surely you know I would not lower myself to do so." He cocked his head, causing his hair to liquidly slide off his shoulder. Kagome shook her head in fury, and then turned and kicked her car.

"My mother's going to kill me now…" she whispered in aggravation. Suddenly Sesshomaru remembered something he had to do; and walked over to his Dodge Dorango. Kagome thought for a second that he had forgotten about her already, and huffed.

"I'm sure she'll understand." He added. Kagome looked up at him, and grew even angrier. He turned slightly to look at her again, curious.

"Not about the car, but about my trail session! I have a session with the board of professional skating right _now_!" she stated, slightly whining again. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow; and then nodded in understanding. Kagome sighed, stepped up to the car and hesitantly took the keys from the ignition. Quickly shutting her door, she relaxed slightly as the whirring from the engine stopped.

"Come on then." Sesshomaru unlocked his truck, opened his door and jumped in. Kagome looked up from the ground to look at the stoic senior. He nodded his head in affirmation and closed his door. Kagome smiled and ran over to the passenger door of the Dorango, happily – but carefully- tugged at the door and hopped into the seat. Soon after she was in the car, she looked around and noticed the cleanliness and organized stacks of books and files.

Sesshomaru held back a sigh as he started the truck and looked over at her. She shut her door, looked over at him, and smiled brightly.

"Thanks a bunch, Sesshomaru." she replied in relief. After buckling themselves up; Kagome suddenly felt the awkwardness rise as she looked over at Sesshomaru. He was turning the volume up on the radio; but was hiding every emotion ever known to man. She suddenly became very curious about his helpfulness, but a swift and soothing sound entered her ears and made her turn.

"Vivaldi…?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. She watched as the song flashed on the satellite radio window, and became slightly enchanted by the device.

"Hmm." He hummed in reply; and focused his attention on driving. He pressed down on acceleration; and then drove out of the school parking lot. Kagome gave up on a conversation and looked back at her car- which was still holding gas within it. She sighed and decided to call her mother to tell her about what happened.

About ten minutes and a phone conversation later; Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived at the skating rink. Sesshomaru recognized it as an old building with an old sign out front, but Kagome saw it as her savior. Back in her old town, she remembered, the rink had been shut down and she could only practice on the weekends on foreign ice.

Now that she lived within driving distance of the building; she could go there every day if she wanted to. Grabbing her bag and unbuckling herself; she waited until Sesshomaru did the same until she opened her door. Stepping onto the ground; she remembered the burden she was wearing on her feet. She almost sighed for the umpteenth time that day; but remembered what her old instructor once said.

'Better to yawn then sigh. A yawn says you're tired but a sigh says you're impatient.' Okay, he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but Kagome felt like it was a statement to remember. (i.e. She never had a more clever statement to remember.)

Walking Sesshomaru into the building; she felt at home when she saw the familiar rink layout. In front of her were stairs leading down to the ice- directly in front of them. To the sides were bleachers; and that was where Sesshomaru was headed. He walked over to the wood structure and sat on the closest seat that didn't have any gum stuck to it.

Kagome on the other hand, rushed for the locker room in the back to get changed and situated with herself. Thinking she didn't need his help for the next few moments; Sesshomaru fixed his bag on his side and pulled out his cell phone. He turned it on, waited for the 'Hello' and opened his address book. He looked up his father's number; and dialed.

After a few brief rings; he heard someone clear their throat. Then, a gruff voice answered.

"Hello?" they asked. Sesshomaru noticed it was one of his father's close friends, and adjusted his tone.

"Hello, may I speak with Mr. Taisho please?" he asked. The man on the other line huffed; but handed it to someone. He was left in an uneasy silence as his father and friend exchanged whispers; but soon someone spoke.

"Hello? Sesshomaru?"

"Yes father. I just wanted to inform you that I will not be able to attend dinner tonight." Sesshomaru looked out and at the ice, watching as Kagome's figure glided along the ice as she stretched.

"Have you forgotten? Rin has her recital tonight. Surely you will not lower yourself to miss it." His father retorted. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and quickly thought of a reply.

"Father, I'll get her the floral gifts that she wishes to have; but I must excuse myself from this event. A classmate is in need of transportation." He added. He heard a gruff sigh in the background, and was unaware of what was coming.

"I understand, but I'm not sure Rin will." The voice on the other side of the phone sighed, and then spoke up again. "I will try to explain it to her, but I'm sure she will shower you with questions when you return home."

"I'll take the risk. Now I must be going."

"Alright; call me when you're done. I'll need your help with something tonight."

"Goodbye." Sesshomaru hung up his phone and turned the device off- positive that no one would call him. He replaced his cell phone back in its pocket, and looked out and back onto the ice. Kagome was no longer skating across the frozen solid, but was discussing with a few people much older than her. He looked at the faces, and immediately recognized a face.

Standing up and taking his pack with him, he headed toward the group that was gathered near a door.

"Kagome, we'll need you to demonstrate the basics of skating; and then you are free to do any tricks you need to in order to impress us." A young man instructed. Kagome folded her hands in front of herself and nodded. Sesshomaru walked up behind them and smirked. Kagome nodded at the man, but her eyes were on him. She held a questioning glance, and soon all the eyes were on him.

"Sesshomaru Taisho, how nice it is to see you!" the young man shook hands with the taller Sesshomaru, smiling. Sesshomaru nodded to the other faces, and looked at Kagome last.

"I never knew you were in the skating business, Ryan." Sesshomaru looked back down at the man, and watched as Ryan adjusted his footing.

"I never knew you were interested in it either." He replied, looking back at Kagome. "Do you two know each other?" Ryan pressed. Sesshomaru, thinking he had control of the situation, thought of a reply for such a question.

"We do. Sesshomaru and I attend the same school." Kagome replied before Sesshomaru could. Sesshomaru's smirk lifted off his face as he listened to what Ryan had to say next.

"Wonderful. So you will be accompanying Kagome from now on?" Ryan seemed overjoyed with that fact. Sesshomaru thought for the answer, but wasn't the one to respond.

"You shouldn't expect him too. Today my car broke down; and he offered to drive me here." Kagome smiled up at the dumbfounded Sesshomaru.

"I see." Ryan sighed, and everyone's eyes were on Sesshomaru. Again. He looked down at Kagome, and then looked at Ryan. They both held expectant looks, like they wouldn't live without him.

"If it is requested, then I will attend these sessions…" he was left with no more words as they all silently rejoiced. Well, with the exception of Kagome. Her smile widened into a sincere 'thanks', and the session continued on.

Sesshomaru walked back to his seat and watched as Kagome skated around the rink without flaw. First, she was to show them she could skate backwards around the rink, and she did as she was instructed. Ryan was pleased with the experience she was exerting, but not impressed.

After darting across the rink and skidding a short length to come to a stop, she did so again and again; until she was directed else wise. Then, as a challenge, Ryan asked her to skid to a stop- but backwards. Sesshomaru seethed the thought- thinking Kagome couldn't accomplish such a feat- but was proved wrong when Kagome did as she was told.

It was after that, Kagome was told to do some freestyle moves.

She skated around the rink again, but this time she jumped and spun once in the air every half- way point. After getting tired of that plain movement, she sped up and started to skate farther from the walls. She proceeded to jump and spin twice in the air, catching the eye of the janitor as he passed by. Sesshomaru watched her in amazement, but his emotions never surfaced. He was proud that Kagome could accomplish the task; but not surprised that she did so many times.

He erased the thoughts from his mind as Kagome quickly sped to a stop and took a breather. The instructors watched, amazed but not astonished. It was after Kagome took a quick lap around the middle and then spun thrice in the air, that their mouths slacked slightly.

After landing and standing in the middle, Kagome turned and smiled at Sesshomaru. Suddenly, Sesshomaru had the feeling that it was a good thing that he took Kagome to her session; that this was a rare opportunity to see what she was like. It was then that Kagome looked over at the other onlookers and bowed. Sesshomaru wondered if that was the end of the session, or if that demonstration was just the end of the basics. When Ryan's voice spoke through the intercom, his suspicion was confirmed.

"Kagome, the session is over."

Kagome fisted her hands in front of her chest as she giggled in excitement. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to smile at her, realizing that deserved it. Standing, he walked over to the door closest to him that led to the ice. Kagome smiled when she saw him, and skated over to him. After she opened the door and stepped onto the mats on the floor, Sesshomaru observed the way she acted. She seemed to be holding a fit of giggle inside of her, and it was after the instructors walked over to them did she calm down.

"Wonderful job, Ms. Higurashi. I couldn't be anymore amazed." An older woman complimented. Kagome smiled, and hid the urge to jump up and hug someone. She thanked everyone as they showered her with praise, but looked up at Sesshomaru when she noticed his tall frame behind her and to the side.

"You did well." He complimented. She earned another smirk from the emotionless senior, and smiled back. She looked back at the instructors, and expected them to say something more.

"Kagome, you have demonstrated everything we needed you to without any problems. You amazed us with you talent and graced us with your elegance. We would love to have you attend a competition next Wednesday." Ryan said warmly, cupping her hand in his. She grinned at him, and thanked the instructors.

"So what's the competition for?" she asked. The older woman that first complimented her was the first to answer.

"Each year, we hold a competition to pick the best of the best. Five girls and two men will be picked; and from then on they will learn to synchronize together to perform before an audience at children's recitals. Sponsors for older teen skaters attend such events; giving you the chance to learn to be the best of the best. Usually two skaters become sponsored as they move onto the better leagues and such.

Those who are chosen become representatives of this area- and go onto the state competition and other fantastic events." The woman informed. Sesshomaru and Kagome exchanged glances, and then Kagome replied.

"Sounds good." Kagome smiled, shook hands with them all, and went to change in the locker room. Sesshomaru watched as she turned a corner, and he was left alone with the instructors. Ryan looked at him with a fierce look, but at the same time it was also devious.

"Sesshomaru, how old is she?" he asked. Sesshomaru was surprised by the question, but didn't show it. Instead he kept his eyes on the doorway Kagome disappeared into.

"17, I believe."

"You think she's interested in me?" he looked at the same doorway Sesshomaru was, and then quickly looked back up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's attention dragged to Ryan as he tried to decipher what he meant.

"Interested in the competition and events, then yes. She is very interested." Sesshomaru then realized he interpreted Ryan's words wrong.

"Not that, I mean like- about the whole dating thing, man." Ryan's professional façade was slipping, and his accent was showing through. Sesshomaru stared down at the older, but smaller man.

"Why would you like to know?" Sesshomaru questioned. Ryan backed up a step, sensing the tense situation he had put himself in.

"She's cute! That's all." He waved his hands in innocence, but Sesshomaru was already deciding what to say.

"Kagome is a respectful and talented student. Not only is she not in the position to date someone five years her elder- but she would not lower herself to date you in your standing position." He stated flatly. Ryan laughed nervously, bowed in goodbye and left the building. The rest of the instructors shook their heads in shame. The only other man, whose age was catching up to him, was the first to speak.

"You can tell that that young man is only here for the miniskirts." After that statement, they all departed silently. Sesshomaru hid his emotions, feeling very uncomfortable about the situation he was just put in. He walked towards the door Kagome was to come out of, but was stopped when he saw a bag on the bleachers. Reaching to get it, he noticed it was Kagome's.

He shook his head as he watched her erupt from the doorway. She looked slightly confused, worried, and impatient.

"Looking for this?" he asked. She looked over at him and sighed in relief.

"Yes. Thank you." She sighed in relief as she received the bag from him. She already had her coat on, and her skating clothes were underneath- exposing her legs.

"You aren't going to change?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in wonderment. She shouldered her bag and shook her head.

"My clothes are dirty from falling on the ground. And they fell onto the floor during the session; making them utterly greasy and disgusting." She wrinkled her nose as she described her troubles. He hummed in reply, waiting for her to bag her clothes until leading her outside.

Walking towards Sesshomaru's Dorango; Kagome eyed her instructor standing next to it. She smiled, thinking that this 'Ryan' character was a charming teacher. But Sesshomaru grew tense at the sight, and firmly grabbed Kagome's upper arm. She looked up at him in surprise, stopping when he did. Then she realized the warning look he was giving her, and became slightly confused. She nodded her head and continued walking; Sesshomaru's attention moving to find his keys.

Kagome wondered what Sesshomaru was warning her about, but the thought suddenly came to her when Ryan leaned against his car that was parked next to Sesshomaru's truck. She knew a flirtatious stance when she saw one; and this was definitely one. She nodded to him when he said hello, and reached for the handle of her door eagerly.

It was when he forced her to turn that she glared at him. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had already started the car and was watching intently as she handled the situation.

"Kagome, I was just wondering if--"

"Not interested." She stated, jumped in the Dorango and slammed the door in his face. Ryan stepped back in surprise; but knew to back off when he caught Kagome's death-glare.

Sesshomaru drove out of the parking lot, very aggravated. Kagome sensed this and ignored her own worries as she looked over at him. He glanced at her for a moment, and calmed when he saw her concerned look.

"I advise you to stay away from him. He is very persuasive when it comes to women." He stated calmly, the anger flowing out of him as he talked. Kagome's concern lessened as she smiled slightly.

"I got that vibe." She sighed and looked out the window. Surely she didn't expect such an event to occur. Sesshomaru watched her from the corner of his eye, wondering why she looked at him with concern a moment ago. He knew that from her slouched form, she was thinking about some bad memories. It was then her eyes started to lose their spark; and knew that this Ryan character was not to be dealt with kindly.

Kagome dropped her head as she looked down at her hands; slightly mesmerized. Unluckily, what Ryan had just done was very depressing. It reminded her of the guys back in her old town. Also, the rumor that was spread was pretty dirty. But the guys didn't care; and there for became more attracted to her. When she walked home, she would have to go through the parking lot, and all the guys would pull what Ryan just attempted.

"Coffee?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome's head shot up as she threw a questioning glance over at him.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked again as he drove off the road and into a drive-thru. Kagome blinked, and then smiled.

"Yes, please!" she watched as Sesshomaru ordered, paid and received two tall Styrofoam mugs of coffee all within a moment. He handed the coffees over to her and drove out of the parking lot and onto the street. After a moment, Sesshomaru received his coffee and everyone was silent.

Kagome could tell from the surroundings that they weren't far from her house, and decided to get Sesshomaru in a good mood before they arrived. So, she looked over at him and observed the way he acted while driving and drinking- so she could determine how to complete her mission. He would wait for a red light to sip his coffee, and then he would put it down and relax against the back of his seat.

They were at the intersection in front of the school's road when Sesshomaru caught Kagome staring at him. He looked at her sternly, only to have Kagome look at him the same way. For a moment they sat there, doing so. But Kagome was the weaker minded, and started to giggle as she heard someone beep behind them. And as Kagome's smooth and cheerful laughs calmed Sesshomaru, he broke out into a smile, catching Kagome's eye.

And as they drove off, Kagome stopped her useless laughter and leaned against the seat, thinking, 'Mission accomplished…'

**

* * *

**

Monday

Kagome sighed, and tapped her pencil impatiently on her Literature book. She looked from the page to the assignment in front of her; and knew the end of the world wasn't far if she didn't finish the work. She rested her forehead in her palm and glared at the text on the page. It was something relating to 'Princess Kaguya', and how she returned to the moon after leaving all her suitors. Well, that's what Kagome interpreted it to be. For all she knew, it could be about Kaguya painting the moon and then partying all night.

Sesshomaru looked at her intently from the doorway; and knew that something was troubling her. He didn't move, though, and watched as she leaned on her head on her hand. He interpreted her body language and could read her like a book. She was depressed about her homework, stressed about the upcoming competition, and tired from the lack of sleep.

He walked over to the table she sat at, the same table he had claimed as his own, and pulled a chair out. Setting his bag down, he looked over at her as she jumped in her chair- surprised. She pouted at him for being so light footed, but he ignored the look and walked up behind her.

"Don't scare me like that." She shot at him, her impatience flaring. He looked over her frame and at the book that sat in front of her. He smirked when he recognized the text of an ancient poem.

"Does the poem baffle you, or are you still trying to read the directions?" he taunted. Kagome was definitely not in the mood, but his forwardness was refreshing. Sesshomaru placed his palms on her shoulders, causing her to relax at his touch.

"I don't know how to comprehend the meaning of the whole thing." She sighed. Sesshomaru rubbed her shoulders and read the poem. He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward; taking the assignment from her hands.

"The assignment does not require you to know what the poem means. It simply asks for you to translate it into your own words." He stated, his free hand still on her shoulder. She looked up at him with a dull stare and turned her body to face him more.

"The only thing I know is that the main character is this Kaguya person." She added coldly. Sesshomaru re-read the poem and looked at the assignment. He placed the paper on the table and turned Kagome to face her book.

Sesshomaru placed both his hands on her shoulders once more and asked her a few questions relating to the poem. Luckily; by reading the poem over and over- she was able to interpret the script happily. As she wrote it down on the paper in front of her, Sesshomaru watched blankly as her pen drifted across the page. He looked at the formal cursive she was using, and silently adored it. He hadn't seen such beautiful characters since… the last time he looked at his own Literature assignment.

Unfortunately, the phone in his pocket erupted in an unpleasing ring; disturbing them both as they tried to think. He excused himself from the room and silenced the phone in hidden annoyance. He looked at the caller id, and read the name of his littler sister. He quickly answered; earning a charming hello from the other end.

"Sesshomaru!" she giggled. Sesshomaru relaxed, and leaned against the wall outside the door of the library.

"Hello Rin." He replied. It was after another giggle did she answer.

"Where are you, dear brother? School ended an hour ago, silly! Rin is waiting at home for her hug!" she chirped. Sesshomaru's face softened at her tone, and sighed.

"I am assisting a classmate with some work." He replied. Rin suddenly became very depressed, making Sesshomaru feel slightly guilty.

"Rin misses you, though! She wants to tell you of her day! And she wants her hug!" Rin whined. Sesshomaru chuckled and shook his head.

"Rin, I will give you your hug later on. Now I must be going."

Rin grumbled. "Alright, big brother. Rin loves you." She stated quietly. Sesshomaru walked into the library just as Kagome was finishing her assignment. He chuckled at what Rin had to say, and quickly replied.

"Sesshomaru loves Rin too…" he started, but was interupted when Rin burst out in giggles.

"Bye!" she cheered, and then hung up. Sesshomaru's softness disappeared as he did the same, placing the phone back in his pocket. He looked up to see a confused Kagome, but ignored the silent question as he retrieved his bag from its seat. It was after ignoring her that Kagome grew horrified. Sesshomaru could have feelings!

"Who was that?" She interrogated fiercely. Sesshomaru looked up at her in utter boredom, not really wanting a full on interrogation.

"Rin." He stated. Kagome rolled her eyes, already knowing that piece of information. She shoved her books and things in her bag, and walked beside Sesshomaru as they left.

"I know that, but who is she?" she asked, looking up at him angrily. Sesshomaru was baffled about why she exerted such emotions in the situation, but knew confusion when he saw it.

"My little sister." He stated hesitantly. It was after that, Kagome stopped in her footsteps and burst out in laughs. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her with confusion; only earning a slight push as Kagome leaned against him for support. He watched as she calmed, laughed, calmed, laughed, and calmed herself many times before actually getting a word out of her.

"You should have seen your face! You looked all innocent, and slightly embarrassed! Oh, I wish I had my camera!" it was after the statement did she start giggling feverishly again. Sesshomaru resisted a sigh as he guided the insane girl out of the school before the janitor kicked her out.

When they reached their cars, Sesshomaru took Kagome's keys and unlocked her door for her. She was still laughing, and it was starting to get on his nerves. He tells her something about his himself and all she does is laugh. But suddenly the joyous noise Kagome exerted was stopped short when she remembered something.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight!" she gasped and quickly took the keys from Sesshomaru. He wasn't surprised though, at her forgetful nature. He was always prepared for the worst when it came to her. Once he knew for a fact that she was ignoring him again as she organized herself in her car, Sesshomaru walked over to his truck and unlocked it.

Seconds before closing his door, did he hear his name being called. Kagome opened her door and stood; catching Sesshomaru's attention.

"Sesshomaru, would you like to come to dinner? At my house?" she asked, ashamed she didn't think of asking earlier.

Caught of guard, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome; showing no emotion. Kagome suddenly felt foolish for asking, and shook her head. "Oh, never mind."

Before Sesshomaru could add to the conversation, Kagome was already feeling guilty inside her car- door closed and all. He wondered why he didn't answer when she asked, but knew that he was foolish for making her feel that way she did. He closed his door and retrieved the cell phone from his pocket. Dialing a new number he had learned a while ago, he waited for the ring tone.

Only after one ring did someone answer. "Hello?"

"I accept your invitation." Sesshomaru stated. From the other side of the line, he could hear her smile.

"Alright then. Come around six, alright?" Sesshomaru looked at the parked car next to his, and noticed Kagome was staring at him.

"Alright." he replied. Kagome smiled at him. He nodded his head back.

"See you then."

**

* * *

**

End of Prologue

Collide


	2. Collide : Your Voice

Collide

Musical Notes: Easier to Run- By LP; When the Lights Go Down- By Faith Hill; Dirty Little Secret- by AAR; Concrete Angel- By Martina McBride; Unwritten- By NB; Hands Down- By DC

Chapter One: (I Can Hear) Your Voice

**

* * *

A small child. He was barely four, and yet he sought a new home. He held no love, no trust in anyone his age or older. He was running for what seemed like forever, but he had to keep going. He had to crawl under small holes, he had to hide. Somewhere, in a dark alleyway where the homeless lived or behind an abandoned building. Just no where in sight, so that woman looking for him wouldn't find him. **

/_ - It's hard to see the pain behind that mask - /_

Panting, he felt his legs begin to weaken. He had ran a long way, but he wasn't going to give up. He knew that if he stopped, the lady chasing him would put him over her knee and spank him until he was unconscious.

/ - _Bearing the burden of a secret storm_ - /

And then there it was, a school with very few lights on, making a small lit path for him in the dark. He followed it, and it led him to the back of the school. There, two sheds that were probably storing gym supplies and other things stood up against the fence that boarded the school yard. Slowing to a limp, he eventually made it to them and squeezed in between the sheds. There, he found a wide enough space where he could sit and lay down, out of sight.

/ - _Sometimes he wishes he was never born_ - /

As he sat, laying there and staring up at the sky with his small eyes, he heard the breath of many people running around. He clutched his eyes closed, and curled up and into a small ball, trying not to catch notice. Thankfully, the sound of panting and shouts grew near, and then immediately departed in a direction totally opposite of him.

/ - _He wishes he was in a place where he could be loved_ - /

After moments of silence, he looked down at himself. His brain barely comprehended what was going on, where he was, and who was after him. All he knew was that he was tired, and that he wanted to cry. But if he did, and if people heard his whines, they would look for the source. So, he just shivered where he lay, letting tears flow down his cheeks softly and without sound. He clutched his bleeding hand, which was now numb from ignoring it for so long.

/ -_ Maybe he was a broken heart that everyone would forget_ - /

Opening his eyes slowly, pain seemed to be the one thing that he could feel. With a side of betrayal and confusion, it was the one position that no one deserved to be in, and that no one his age should experience.

/ -_ If only he was loved_ - /

**

* * *

**

Kagome sighed. She never knew that making supper was going to be so stressful. Just standing there, occasionally stirring the rice and waiting for the chicken to finish was very boring. Thinking that she could run upstairs and grab a book wasn't a great idea either. Her little brother and their friends were probably going to take an adventure today; and leaving a stove on with them around was like saying _"Please set my house on fire." _And she didn't trust the stove either. For some reason, she thought that things such as a stove, or microwave, or anything inanimate could hate her.

Must there be an explanation? One time, Kagome was on the computer, comfortably finishing an essay when she felt the need to have a snack. While venturing downstairs and into the fridge, the computer 'purposely' froze and all her information was lost. Kagome claimed that it knew she forgot to save her work, and wanted only to raise hell for her.

And so, Kagome doesn't trust things relating to technology, or anything made by man. If it were made by animals, on the other hand... Suddenly, Kagome was knocked from her stressing daze when the door bell rang. She looked at the clock on the coffee pot, and read in large bright numbers _5:45_. Knowing for a fact that Sesshomaru would not be early, she began to feel uncomfortable with answering the door. It could very well be the evil doers, aka Souta and his friends. She looked around, and her mother was no where in sight. Sighing dreadfully, she called for her mother.

Suddenly, the bell rang multiple times, causing Kagome to hate it for eternity. She sighed. Yes, it was her brother. Or maybe it was her mother with groceries. She hated not knowing such information. Taking one more fleeting glance at the boiling rice and potatoes that rested on a flat stove, she rushed to the door.

Opening it quickly, her mother practically fell into the house. Her mother looked over at her daughter with a playful look, and ignored the dull look she was receiving in return.

"Kagome, what a wonderful surprise."

"Mother, do you know what time it is? Sesshomaru will be arriving within the next half hour, and I started the potatoes..." Kagome sighed as she shut the door behind her mother. Taking a few bags from her mother's arms, she followed her into the kitchen.

"Well dear, I saw someone at the grocery store. And why don't you just guess who it was?" Her mother asked, her mood still unchanged.

"I don't know, maybe Buddha or a goblin?" Kagome replied smartly. As her mother unloaded a bag, she took out a stick of celery and pointed it at Kagome stiffly.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady. And no, it just happened to be Sesshomaru's father that I ran into. You already know him; remember our real estate agent...?" Her mother asked as she put away all the frozen groceries. Kagome thought a moment, and walked over to the stove to stir the rice.

"So you're saying that Mr.Taisho is Sesshomaru's father...?" Kagome said silently, not directly asking her mother.

"Yup! And I saw his darling little girl, too. Her name is Rin, and she is just the cutest! And before I knew it, I had-"

"Invited them over for dinner..." Kagome whispered with shock as she dropped her stirring spoon onto the floor. Her mother looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"Hun? What's wrong?" Her mother asked as she shook her daughter's shoulder.

"I..." Kagome began.

"Mm-hmm?" Her mother continued as she continued to unload the grocery bags.

"I didn't make enough food..."

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru walked down the stairs casually and looked around. Rin was no where to be seen. He suppressed a sigh. He hated the fact that he had to sneak around. When he had to leave, and when Rin knew, she would throw a fit. And most of the time, when he chose to stay instead of leaving, she would just run off and watch TV. He didn't know why she wanted him to stay home, but he passed it off as a little girl thing. As he walked into the kitchen, he caught site of his father. The man was putting away the groceries, and looked very tired.

"Father." Sesshomaru said suddenly. His father paused putting a package away to look at him.

"Oh! Just the son I wanted to see!" His father cheered, despite the tired exterior.

"I am going to visit..."

"I know! I know! You were invited over the Higurashi's, correct?" His father continued putting the groceries away, leaving Sesshomaru standing where he was- baffled. After shoving the plastic bags into the trash can, his father turned to him once more with a smirk on his face.

"We've been invited over too. Ms. Higurashi, Kagome's mother, was at the grocery store. We had a little conversation, and all of a sudden, WHAM! We're expected to be at their house in ten!" his father laughed as he loosened the tie around his neck. "Boy, that woman sure can make you feel alive again."

Sesshomaru suppressed a sigh for the second time that night. He walked out of the room and sat on the couch closest to the door, and waited for his father as he ran around looking for something to wear. And then, a question popped into his head. 'Where... is Rin!' A moment after that though, he heard that taunting giggle. A certain little girl was hiding behind the couch, and was playing with Sesshomaru's hair as it swung loosely from his ponytail.

"Rin... please go wash your hands and face. We're leaving in a moment." He stated silently. The little girl huffed, but still obeyed her older brother. He watched as the little girl crawled from her hiding spot, and then quickly stood to speed away. This time, with no one to witness it, he sighed aloud. He didn't know what was making him feel so down, and it was starting to frustrate him also. Maybe it was the fact that he had no fun in life. Or maybe it was because of disappointment. But for now, he couldn't find out.

**

* * *

**

Kagome stood in front of the door, and stared at it. It was officially two minutes past six, and the door bell had not wrung yet. She was in a state of surprise; Never did she think that Sesshomaru _wouldn't_ be somewhere at a specific time. But then she thought back and tried to remember what time she invited him. Suddenly she was struck with fear. Was she- Did she accidentally give him the wrong time? Or, did he forget where she lived? Well, he probably wouldn't forget where she lived (for he had gone there twice), but all things considering...

The door bell suddenly wrung, scaring Kagome out of her fit of panic. Giggling at herself for being so stupid, she reached toward the door and tugged at it. Suddenly, a little girl bounced into the room and threw her hands into the air.

"See? I do have super powers! I am the girl who can open doors without her hands!" she shouted with triumph, and let out a childish evil laugh. Kagome stood there, and watched as the girl skipped into the kitchen to investigate what was going on. She smiled widely as she opened the door more to let the others in. First came in an old, tired, but well built man- which just happened to be Mr.Taisho. He was almost tall enough to touch the top of the door frame, which shocked Kagome. When did men grow to be that size? Despite the fact that she had seen him a few times, she never remembered him being so tall.

And then Sesshomaru stepped into the room, which made Kagome feel very awkward. He looked over at her and nodded with a small smirk. It was then that she knew that he was planning something. And she felt guilty for some reason. But she smirked back, waving slightly as he looked around. As for Mr.Taisho, he wandered into the kitchen after a quick hello. And then a huge splash and scream came from the kitchen. _'Just wonderful.'_

"I didn't do it!" Rin giggled as she ran out of the kitchen and clung to Sesshomaru's leg. Kagome thought it was one of the cutest things, but then she head a growl and noticed the annoyed look on Sesshomaru's face. Knowing that when he was mad, you didn't want to be near him. So, after quickly excusing herself, she fled into the kitchen.

"Rin, what did you do?" Sesshomaru scolded.

"I didn't do anything! The lady gave me a cup of water to drink, since I was thirsty, but daddy started tickling me when I dropped it." she explained, as she began to fake crying into his pant leg. He resisted rolling his eyes, and looked over at the door. His brother had yet to enter the house, and was starring nervously at the threshold. Suddenly he looked up, noticing the glare he was receiving.

"Are you aware that standing there is letting some of the heat leave?" Sesshomaru questioned sternly. His little brother still stood there, but was shocked at how Sesshomaru showed such anger towards him. It was rare for Sesshomaru to even acknowledge his presence.

"I... I'm sorry." he stuttered and rushed into the house, making sure to wipe his shoes on the door mat after he closed the door. Then he removed his shoes and put them off to the side, just like guests were supposed to. He looked up to see Sesshomaru gone, but Rin standing there, holding one of her feet.

"James, can you help me with my shoes?" she asked embarrassed, and glanced slightly over at her older brother. With a small smile, he walked over to his little sister and brought her to the couch so he could untie her Barbie shoes. After successfully removing her shoes, he ruffled her hair before putting her shoes next to his.

"Oh, and who might you be?" a female voiced asked, and made James stiffen. Slowly turning around, he saw a tall woman standing there, and looked about a head smaller than Sesshomaru. Her blue eyes pierced him like an arrow would cloth, and he straightened his glasses to look at her more thoroughly.

"I... I'm James." he stuttered silently. She smiled, and nodded.

"I'm Kagome. I'm a friend of Sesshomaru's." she giggled as she waved to Rin. But he didn't hear what Rin had said, for he had been pushed into a state of shock. '_Sesshomaru! He has friends! And with a girl, no less!' _he thought. He raised a hand to pinch his cheek, which caused Kagome's attention to turn to him again.

"I'm sorry, but did you say you were a friend of _Sesshomaru's_!" Kagome blinked. She nodded slowly, and then smiled.

"Why? Is it odd or something?" she giggled. James couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Of course it is odd! Sesshomaru always acts like everyone around him isn't worth his time, so why would he have friends! And if he did, why would he have a girl type of friend! And such a beautiful one, too?" He blurted out suddenly. But then realization hit him so suddenly, and a blush rose to his cheeks.

Kagome's eyes went wide, but she had a smirk on her face. "Oh, really?" After realizing how silly it sounded, she began to laugh. James watched as she did so, and adored the sound. It was nothing that he heard at school, and he suddenly felt obligated to make her laugh more. But at that moment, he just wanted to crawl under a rock.

Then his callous brother walked into the room, with a look of utter confusion on his face. Kagome suddenly calmed down, and looked at Sesshomaru. She started to giggle more, and walked over to him to lean on his shoulder for support. The confused look quickly disappeared as he watched his 'friend' giggle uncontrollably. James felt then that crawling under a rock would not be good enough, but putting a bag over his face for eternity was.

"Your brother has the cutest little thoughts, Sesshomaru." Kagome stated after she calmed, and stood on her own two feet. Sesshomaru shot a look at him, but didn't seem to be glaring that time.

"That is slightly relieving, I thought you had become insane this time for sure." he replied smartly, as he looked at Kagome. Kagome looked shocked at how mean he was acting, and punched him in the chest lightly.

"Hey, Mister! You gotta be nice to me, or else I'll use the rat poisoning in the kitchen." Kagome stated as she stepped into the said place.

"Oh, and you'll use it to kill a rat? Already are you attracting such things?" Sesshomaru replied. Kagome turned around gracefully as she stared him in the eye.

"No! I'll use it on you!" she pointed at him dramatically, earning curious glances from Sesshomaru, and their parents who were conversing near the stove.

"Surely you don't think that I would be poisoned by such." Sesshomaru stared down at Kagome, expecting her to be stung by his words. To his further disappointment, she wasn't. Pulling the said poison out of no where, Kagome showed the label on the container to Sesshomaru, where it said 'Very Lethal: Keep Away From Humans' and below, a small head with crossbones. Glaring at Kagome, she put it away and raised an eyebrow. Before he could protest about her actions, Kagome's mothered announced that dinner was served.

"That dinner was one of the most spectacular dinner I've had in forever!" Mr.Taisho boomed as he smiled at everyone at the table. Sesshomaru kept silent as he eyed Rin chewing at the last piece of bread on her plate. Kagome smiled, and listened into the ongoing conversation between her mother and Mr.Taisho.

"Well, it was Kagome who cooked us this wonderful meal. We should thank her for taking time to do so." Kagome's mother replied, throwing a charming smile at her daughter. As a thank you passed around the table, Kagome nodded in response and looked up at Mr.Taisho that sat next to her.

"Yes, I have never expected someone so young to cook so well." He stated silently, the others barely able to hear. And then he leaned down to her and whispered in her ear, "But Sesshomaru makes the most wonderful lasagna, you should try it." He smiled evilly as he sat up straight. Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked over at Sesshomaru, and immediately he knew he was in trouble.

"Oh really?" Kagome asked as she too, smiled evilly. But before things got out of hand, her mother cut in.

"Kagome, would you like to start cleaning off the table for me?" Kagome looked over at her mother and nodded in acceptance. As everyone stood, they handed their empty plate to Kagome and headed into the living room. However, Sesshomaru stayed behind to help Kagome clean off the table.

"How very kind of you." she smirked at him as she walked into the kitchen with a stack of plates in her hands.

"It is to be expected of a guest." he explained.

"You make that sound like an excuse." she shook her head slightly as she headed back towards the dining room. Kagome sighed, but smiled at him as she accepted his help. Picking up a few glasses from their places, Sesshomaru copied her actions and grabbed the extra glasses and cups. But they kept quiet as they finished putting the dishes where they belonged.

"My father wishes your family to join us for dinner next week." Kagome looked over and at him as she put the condiments away. He was looking at her from in front of the fridge.

"Oh? That would be fun." She smirked. He ignored the look and turned to study the pictures on the refrigerator. After putting away the salt, Kagome walked over and stood at his side, looking at the pictures with him. On the pearly white fridge sat many cute magnets, which held many different pictures. Some were family portraits of Kagome, her mother and brother; others were distant relatives. In one of those pictures, was Kagome's grandfather as he handed over the ownership papers of a shrine to a young man. This was seemed to catch both of their interests, until Sesshomaru's eyes wandered over to the side.

There, he saw Kagome and her brother hugging and smiling for the camera, both dressed in their swimsuits. He concentrated on that one picture for a while, and didn't say anything. Kagome noticed this, and looked at the photo he was. She smiled, and gently punched him the arm.

"You have a very perverted mind." she whispered teasingly as he snapped out of his daze. Looking down at her, he raised an eyebrow in question. Kagome motioned towards the picture, and Sesshomaru glared at her.

"My mind wasn't in the gutter. I was thinking about the fact that I don't have any memories such as these." he told her coldly. Kagome- being the dense person she was- didn't realize how straight he was being, and smiled.

"I know, can't you take a joke? Like 'ha ha'?" He turned away from her and walked into the living room, listening as Kagome's slippers skidded along the floor as she followed him. Feeling the urge to sigh in content, he realized that the discomfort and impatient feeling he hadhad earlier had left, and was replaced with a feeling of comfort.

As they stepped into the carpeted room, they were greeted with smiles. Sesshomaru's family was getting ready to leave, with Kagome's mother and Mr.Taisho conversing heavily about something irrelevant. Sesshomaru bent over to grab his coat, when he noticed that it wasn't on the arm of the couch where he had placed it before. He turned to ask Kagome where she had hidden it, but was surprised when she placed it over his shoulders.

"We have a closet to put your coats near the side door and next to the bathroom, Sesshomaru." she statedquietly as she watched him put his coat on. Silently she adored how the black rain coat commented his frame, and looked up into his amber eyes when he nodded.

"Seeya tomorrow?" she asked as she tilted her head, and he nodded again. Rin ran up to cling to his leg, and Mr.Taisho and James waved to her. She said her goodbyes waved back, when suddenly she felt a hand on her head and began to ruffle her hair.

"Agh!" she laughed as she tried to stop whoever it was, when they pulled away from her grip. She clutched her messed up head and glared up at Sesshomaru, who had turned and picked Rin up.

"I'm going to get you back for that." Kagome threatened, and watched as an evil smirk spread across his lips. Looking over at her one last time, his glance seemed to tell all. _'You can go ahead and try.'_

**

* * *

**

Kagome ran out of the house, locking the door as she closed it. Fumbling with her keys, she tried to avoid any puddles that had accumulated overnight. Walking around the car and over to the driver's seat, she began to feel like she had forgotten something. But she shrugged it off and jumped into the car. She plugged her key into the ignition and started the car up, making sure the heat was on the exact level of comfort for her.

After a moment, a silent clicking sound reached her ears. Funny, she had just realized what she had previously forgot about. And so, she sprung from the car.

As the engine complained and continued to click, and was joined as a blast of smoke came from the exhaust pipe behind her car. She nearly fell to the ground as she scolded herself for being so stupid. Before the engine started to blow smoke into her car via the air vents, she dove into her car to turn the heat off and to grab her keys from the ignition. To her, she had just made it out alive as she slammed the door shut.

'If you turn your heat on right away ... the engine will ... and that isn't good.' Kagome glared at the contraption as it sat in front of her. She only faintly remembered what the repairman had said to her two days before, and now she was punished for forgetting about it so easily.

Kagome sighed, knowing that just standing there, staring at her car wasn't going to get her to school before Sesshomaru. So she walked back to the house, unlocked the door and stepped inside. Minutes later, she stomped outside as her mother slowly followed her, trying to convince her to stop.

"Hunny, how can you drive my car if yours is in front of it?" her mother prodded, clutching the belt of her dark gray robe.

"Mother, I'll drive it onto the grass! I just need to get to school!" Kagome pouted as she fumbled with her mother's keys.

"Hunny, you can't! The grass will be pulled from the ground because it had rained last night." Sighing, her mother noticed that her daughter was only turning a deaf ear towards her. So, she stopped behind the car and looked at her sternly.

"_Kagome Higurashi. Stop this foolishness right now!_" her mother yelled. Kagome straightened and turned to look at her mother. Her mother gave her a warning stare, but she thought that she might be able to get her mother to let her go. But right when Kagome was about to put up a defense, her cell phone rang. Groaning impatiently, she ripped open her cell phone pocket attached to her bag and clutched the phone unhappily. Looking at the caller ID,she was surprised almost to the point that her breath would escape her. So she quickly answered the phone, turning so that her back was shown to her mother again.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked hesitantly.

"I suppose you need a ride?" he asked plainly from the other side. Kagome raised an eyebrow in confusion, and was about to question how he knew when a car horn sounded from the road. She looked over to see Sesshomaru's Dorango parked there, waiting for her. She smiled as she waved.

"Thanks Sesshomaru!" she cheered as she hung up. She apologized to her mother as she gave her a comforting hug, and waved goodbye to her as she ran to where Sesshomaru was parked at the end of her driveway.

"Be careful!" her mother called. Kagome waved as she jumped into the passenger seat, and set her bag at her feet. Then she flashed a thankful smile over at the driver, in all his glory. He wore his regular attire, and below his sleek black jacket was a business looking button up with formal but comfortable tan pants, and black shoes. With his hair put up, he looked like he had the previous night.

Kagome, on the other hand, looked very comfortable in her attire. She wore a pair of regular jeans, with a large Grey sweatshirt that had a stick figure on it, saying 'Rock On!'. And, of course, a cute pair of boots that were the same shade of gray as her sweatshirt. Sesshomaru smiled at this as he turned the car around to head back to the main road that lead to their school.

"You are my savior!" Kagome praised him, totally forgetting about her former problems.

"You are an accident prone girl who just happened to catch me in a good mood." he stated, waiting for a green light before entering into the traffic in front of them.

"You call this a good mood?" she asked as she noticed he was acting very stiffly. He looked over at her with the same emotionless facade before he frowned.

"Don't question your savior." he demanded as he looked back to the road in front of him. Kagome smiled and resisted the urge to hug and snuggle into his arm.

"You know, you are cute when you are frustrated." she laughed. He shot an annoyed look over at her, and it was then that she realized not to toy with him. Sighing, she sat back comfortably and waited to arrive at the school.

It was after Sesshomaru was parked a safe distance away from the school that they both exited the car, it being locked securely before they started walking to the school side by side. It took everything Kagome had in her not to give Sesshomaru a thankful hug, and it took everything Sesshomaru had not to whip open his phone and ask someone to deliver him another coffee.

As they walked closer to the school, Kagome started humming a tune that she heard on the way there. It wasn't a widely known song, but it just happened to stick in your head. So as she hummed to herself, she happily pranced along side the emotionless savior of hers. Unknowingly, he was listening to her humming, not knowing if he was growing annoyed with the tune or if he didn't mind it.

As they neared the doors, Sesshomaru reached and grabbed the closest one, opening it up for the both of them. Kagome nodded her thanks as she continued humming. They walked to the library like they did every morning, but something seemed out of place as they neared it. Kagome stopped humming as she looked at the sign on the door of the library- which obviously held Sesshomaru's attention as well.

Stopping in front of the door, they read the contents of the letter. Kagome went wide eyed in shock as Sesshomaru just grew angered. After reading it, Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and pulled on his sleeve slightly.

"Can they do that, Sesshomaru?" she asked. He calmed himself to look a little bit more accepting, but the way he felt never changed. Slowly nodding, he reached for the handle and opened the door.

"But, why? Why would they want to do that?" she asked silently, fearing that someone might hear her.

"It is the students will." he replied after settling down at their little four-person table. Kagome sighed, and sat across from him like always.

"I just can't believe they want to get rid of the library to replace it with a 'social hall'. I mean, I know it's barely used here, but... every school needs a library." She looked over at Sesshomaru once again, and noticed he wasn't even listening to her. He was already leaning back comfortably, reading his book. Glaring at him for a moment, she noticed that he was only holding back on her. He didn't want to state his opinion, so maybe she shouldn't state hers.

"What is a 'social hall', anyways?" she looked to the side, looking at all the books that probably had some use a few years back.

"It is where students go for study halls, with tables surrounding a large place in the middle that would be used for dances and such." Sesshomaru informed, but didn't look away from the text in front of him.

"Oh, but this time, there will only be a row of tables along one side of the wall. The other side will house a large DJ and lighting. There will be a disco ball in the center, and other things." a voice said from behind Kagome. Jumping from her seat, she quickly turned to see who it was. Sesshomaru seemed not to care about who it was, but his glance did flicker to the person for a moment.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, scared slightly. The man looked down at her, and flashed a charming smile.

"I'm Bankotsu, and president of the student council." Kagome calmed slightly, but was still confused about why he was there.

"Are you the one who started the whole thing?" Sesshomaru asked, making Kagome turn to him.

"Maybe." Bankotsu replied, smirking over at the callous senior.

"Why, though?" Kagome asked him urgently. He looked over at her, his smirk disappearing. Her question seemed to go through one ear and out the other, as he looked her up and down. Otherwise known as 'checking out'. Kagome noticed this, scowled and ran behind Sesshomaru as if to protect herself. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and put the book down. Couldn't he just read on page without someone bothering him?

"Bankotsu, go away." Sesshomaru threatened. Bankotsu smiled at the glares he was receiving, but ignored them. He walked over to them slowly, bent over the table where Kagome's chair had been, and looked Sesshomaru in the eye.

"What if I don't?" he slithered through a smile. Kagome shivered in discontent, and folded her arms across her chest. Bankotsu looked up from Sesshomaru and at Kagome, giving her a look of confidence.

"And who might you be?" he asked. Sesshomaru stiffened as Bankotsu stood from his position with a smile. But it wasn't just a simple smile. It was a smile in which made his fellow students sway.

"You don't need to know." she replied, sticking out her tongue. Sesshomaru almost laughed at her. If she thought her childish attitude was going to make him go away, then she was wrong. Slowly he stood, placed the book back in his bag, and turned to Kagome.

"Get your things. We're going out." he stated, and waited for her reaction.

"But where?" she asked as she hesitantly obeyed.

"Am I not invited?" Bankotsu asked in clipped tones. Sesshomaru turned to him, and wanted to leave all the more.

"Of course not! Who would invite a piece of slime like you?" Kagome asked, returning to Sesshomaru's side. Bankotsu looked at her again, and smiled.

"Your words do so much damage." he said sarcastically. Immediately Sesshomaru didn't like where this was going, and stepped in front of Kagome. Looking at Bankotsu with a warning look, he watched as the president just looked at him with more anger.

"I've known you for six years Sesshomaru, and never did I know you were interested in girls." Bankotsu insulted. He wasn't implying that Sesshomaru was gay, because that was below him. He was merely stating that Sesshomaru was a loner, and barely ever glanced at the opposite sex.

"That is none of your concern." Sesshomaru's expression became blank, and showed that he wasn't in the least intimidated by him.

"Oh, come on. You have girls all over you every other moment. But now you have your own little pet. Now tell me Sesshomaru, what does she have that makes her valuable to you?" Bankotsu inquired icily. Sesshomaru threw the most hated glance at the man in front of him, not even replying.

"What? Are you speechless because I found a weak spot, or because you feel like you just wanna run away and cry?" Bankotsu continued to prod, bending back with his hands propped on his hips.

"You know what? You annoy the hell out of me." Kagome spat at him as she stepped around Sesshomaru. Grabbing her upper arm tightly, Sesshomaru prevented Kagome from stepping any closer to the man.

"Oh? Do I really?" he laughed. Kagome only growled lowly as she glared at him. Sesshomaru now restrained her by holding both of her shoulders, watching as the scene went on. This whole quarrel would've been avoided if Kagome weren't there. But this might have been the most exciting thing yet, so why bother smother his highlight of the day?

Bending closer to Kagome, Bankotsu whispered. "You know, you are cute when frustrated." after that small statement, Kagome was shocked. She stopped resisting Sesshomaru and just stood there, eyes wide. Bankotsu smiled, ruffled her hair like everyone else did, and left. But before he was out of sight, he looked back at them and laughed.

Sesshomaru sighed openly and turned Kagome so he could see her expression. Surprisingly, she wasn't cursed forever by Bankotsu's words. She was blinking, and looked up at him with a look of loss, and confusion. Sesshomaru smirked as he led her over to a chair, sat her down, and smoothed her hair. Kagome lifted her hand and caught his in hers, making their eyes connecting once more.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Am I cute?"

**

* * *

**

Jakotsu ran in the direction of the library, mercilessly shoving girls out of the way as he stepped around everyone else. He concentrated on his task at hand, and arrived at the library a few moments before the first bell rang. Ripping the letter from the door, he read it very carefully. He growled at his forged signature along the bottom, and quickly ducked into the room.

What he saw almost pushed him into a state of insanity, or disbelief. But instead, he just fell over in surprise. Sesshomaru was sitting down reading a book, with a girl sitting across him, stroking her hair.

A few random thoughts ran through his mind. First, when did his Sesshomaru hang out with women? Second, why was a _girl_ in a _library_? Third, was his Sesshomaru cheating on him? Jakotsu almost started to freak out as he stood, dusted his shirt and walked over to Sesshomaru calmly.

Being as silent as he could be, he tried his best to creep behind Sesshomaru- unnoticed. But the girl that was stroking her hair had noticed him, and was staring at him. She traced his every movement with her dazed blue eyes, which freaked him out even more. But none the less, he walked up behind Sesshomaru and raised his arms to get ready to pounce.

"Ruin his beautiful hair and die." the girl mocked. He looked up at her, but she was to busy giving Sesshomaru a competitive look. He looked down at Sesshomaru, who glared at the girl across from him.

"Jakotsu, go away." he finally said, returning his gaze back to his book. But Jakotsu didn't care, and he wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders, mumbled something about 'Lovely Sesshomaru Hun', and smiled as he inhaled the scent of him. The girl across from him smiled evilly, noticing that she had just made a new friend. Someone who could make Sesshomaru feel guilty and uncomfortable at the same time was definitely her ally.

Sesshomaru sighed as he put his book down, resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the pathetic-ness of the situation and looked over at Kagome. She noticed the look and smiled. Alright, maybe she was being a little cold-hearted when it came to the situation at hand; but it was still funny she thought strongly. Standing up, Kagome walked over to Jakotsu and tapped him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes and glared at her for disturbing him, but she shot an even dirtier look back at him.

"What do you want, woman?" Jakotsu asked, obviously pissed off. But the menacing smile that appeared on Kagome's lips only made him reconsider ever talking to her like the way he did. She leaned forward, whispered something in Jakostu's ear that only he could hear, and immediately he let go of Sesshomaru.

"Wha-What!" Jakotsu asked as his expression changed from disturbed to greatly distressed.

"Yup. You better leave before..." Kagome started.

"Of course! I'm not even here! I'm just a figment of your imagination!" he interrupted as he leaped for the door and disappeared. Kagome chuckled as her mood lightened considerably, and returned to her seat. The bell was going to ring in a moment, and she didn't want to leave Sesshomaru on bad terms.

And as she sat, Sesshomaru looked at her with a hint of curiosity. She just smiled, and stared back at him. She knew it was killing him, not knowing what she had said to Jakotsu. And she liked having him confused, even if it were only for a moment. Glaring at her, Kagome only smiled wider.

"What did you say, Higurashi?" he asked. Her wide smile changed into a small smirk as she stood, walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders just as Jakotsu had.

"Nothing important, Sesshomaru Hun." sh breathed slowly into his ear, which only fueled his anger more. Standing straight she laughed evilly as she raced towards the door, Sesshomaru on her heel. Catching hold of her hand before she was even a few tables away, she tripped and plummeted towards the floor. But as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around the back of her waist, she seemed to float right above the ground. Lifting her to her feet and holding her tightly by the shoulders, Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes and tried to pry the words from her.

"I only told him that you were moody without your coffee, and that he would rip anyone to pieces if they touched him in any way." she replied helplessly, and flailed about in his grasp. And as she did so, Kagome thought '_If there was an onlooker, then they would immediately assume that I am a hopeless prisoner._'

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked expectingly. Kagome looked up at him and noticed how close he was leaning towards her. She blushed after nodding, and scrambled towards the door as the bell rang. Sesshomaru watched her go, curious about why the blush had appeared on her cheeks before leaving. But he shook all thoughts from his head as he seated himself back at the table and picked his book up again.

**

* * *

**

Kagome shoved her way gallantly threw the hallway intersection, knowing that she didn't want to have a clumsy moment and fall on her behind; And then have to deal with being trampled by her superiors. So her gracefulness kicked in, and she swerved in and around all the people; a majority of which were taller than her. But as she neared the hallway of her choice, someone ran in front of her suddenly, and sent her soaring towards the floor. Again.

But someone caught her, lifted her onto her feet, and led her towards the hallway in which she was faced. Unknowing about who was her hero, she just accepted the forwardness of the situation and unwillingly shoved her fellow students out of the way to get to the hallway. And as she reached the clear hallway where no one ventured, she breathed a sigh of relief. Looking up at the person who still held her shoulders, she smiled.

"Twice today, you have saved me!" She giggled as she gave him a thumbs up. He barely acknowledged the movement, and walked with her the remainder of the way to the library. He was quite tired; after all, he had battled the principal about the renovations that were going to happen in _his_ solitary confinement.

Opening and closing the door for herself and Sesshomaru, Kagome felt out of place. Already was she devoting most of her time to school work and to her profession rather than what she wanted to accomplish. At her old school, she was used to having the smiling friends greet her every morning, and every other day she would receive calls from her friends to ask her about her day. She felt something like a necessity back at her old town, but obviously that was proved wrong. As she sluggishly walked to her seat, she plopped down onto her seat while throwing a slightly curious look at Sesshomaru.

He didn't smile, he didn't call like the others. And he definitely didn't give her needy looks, or looks of encouragement. Somehow, he was the only friend she could claim to have, now in her new hometown. She frowned. She looked down at her hands and saw the smudged pencil on her small finger, and pen on her index finger. And she also saw what no one else seemed to notice; the ever-present loneliness. She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed it herself.

A cloud, it seemed, hung over her every moment she was alone, and tried to ruin her day. But if she put up a smile, it didn't seem totally obvious. And maybe the feeling of inspiration had left her; maybe the feeling of refreshment had made her think she was happy with a good life.

Deep inside, that scar still lay. The scar that had hurt her pride, her trust, and her courage to face others. Somehow she had slightly recovered, and was able to forget the loneliness and betrayal that people had inflicted on her. The feeling of being important in people's lives had faded, and now the image of what she thought were friends looked like it had been dropped on a dirty street, kicked into a muddy puddle and was left to be stepped all over. To her, that was how it felt. And she didn't like it.

Now she had Sesshomaru. What was he to her, though? Someone who helped her often, someone who had no friends other than admirers. To him, what was she though? Was she a nuisance? (Maybe not, because had he not accepted her invitation to go with her to her sessions and drove her to school that day?) Maybe she was like the side dish of a meal. Never important, or too plain to meet the criteria of being a 'favorite' food.

Her head dropped, and her shoulders were deeply slouched. She just sat there, looking like she had been abandoned like a dog that had accidentally did something wrong. No matter how sorry she was, she could never win back the love of her friends.

A sigh escaping her lips, by now she had definitely taken notice to Sesshomaru. He watched her confusedly, wondering why all of a sudden she was so sullen. Wordlessly and soundlessly, he walked behind her chair and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to sit her back against the chair. She did as he wanted, but didn't look up. A thought struck him, and he became nervous. _'Was she crying?' _

"_Sesshomaru..." _He heard her whisper faintly. He bent down slowly to hear the rest about what she had to say.

"I want to tell you something..." She whispered with a louder but gentler tone, only for Sesshomaru to stand straight again. Being the patient person he was, he pulled out the chair next to her and watched as she pushed herself in. Resting his head in one of his hands, he looked at her and waited for her to speak once more.

"I... I had many friends... where I came from. They ranged from some of the greatest looking people to the smartest looking people, to some people who were plainly talented. I felt like I belonged there, like if I left- the system would crumble..." she took a small glance at Sesshomaru, and he wasn't looking at her gloomy form anymore. He was staring forward, into the aisles and aisles of books. But she could tell that once she stopped talking, he glanced back at her again. So he _was_ listening.

She moved her gaze to the floor and continued. "I know that seems kind of conceited of me, but that was just the way of how I thought of it then. So it was obvious that I trusted everyone, because they all trusted me. But my old school wasn't very gracious and angelic as it might have led on. A good amount of people had crummy attitudes, and were always trying to hurt someone to make themselves feel superior. So it was no surprise when a rumor was spread around, or when something horrible had happened to someone's property.

A majority of us ignored them though, and our lives continued onward. But, one day, I entered a room with a smile on my face like always, waiting for someone to walk up to me and greet me with a hello. But as I walked to my seat, the room grew silent as everyone stared at me. I thought that maybe they were playing a small joke or something, so I ignored it. Apparently, I should have done the opposite..." Kagome sighed. She again lifted her gaze to meet Sesshomaru's, who looked as if he was processing everything she said before she even said it. Wordlessly, she was grateful for his patience.

"I learned later that day, that a rumor about me had spread. For some reason, the reaction had been so different from all the other rumors. And I still have yet to figure out why. But the rumor, apparently, wasn't spread by those regular rumor-starters. It had been started by one of my best friends; I couldn't believe it myself. A thought ran through my head over and over again asI tried to process what was going on. _Why would anyone have such a deep hatred for me_?" He hands began to tremble in her lap as she looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

"I went to investigate for myself, and I had got what I had sought, but I didn't like it. She was envious of the amount of friends I had, jealous about the uplifting attitude I had that made people want to smile, and angry about the fact that the guy she had a crush on had admitted liking me instead. So she confessed about starting the rumor, saying that it was the only way to make me pay for causing her to be so pained." Kagome stopped speaking. She realized how open she was being, and was positive that it was wasting both hers and Sesshomaru's time.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rant on about that..." she apologized as she quickly stood. Grabbing her bag, Sesshomaru cautiously watched her as her bangs covered her eyes. As he stood much more graciously than she had, he lifted a hand to rest on her chin. Raising her face so he could look at her, he realized that pain and suffering that she had kept inside of herself. Despite her happy exterior, she was really just crying inside. He noticed all of this as he looked deep into her dark, azure eyes. They seemed to be swimming with emotions and thoughts, and they seemed to cry out for his help. '_Maybe a simple hug would help_?' He heard a small whisper.

And as her eyes searched his for a piece of comfort, she noticed that she was being too expecting. After all, she was still new to this town. She was still refreshing her mind on how kind the world really could be. She was still making adjustments on how she lived without friends smiling around every corner. It almost made her want to break into tears on the floor.

But as Sesshomaru continued to analyze how much grief she was going through, Kagome moved her head out of his grip and adjusted her messenger bag on her shoulder.

"I... um... I have a session in twenty minutes." she whispered. She couldn't believe herself, here she was opening herself to Sesshomaru and causing him to stay longer than he was supposed to, and she was asking him to drive her to her session! She wanted to slap herself.

"I will join you." he replied. Her head shot up and she watched as he readied himself to leave. She didn't necessarily believe the fact that he was being very helpful. She had learned from the past week and a half, that he wasn't always going to lend a hand. As he looked back at her, a smile brightened her face.

Walking with him to his Dorango, she controlled every urge that she had to hug his arm, or to just tackle him while thanking him to death. But that was unacceptable; why should she put someone in the hospital for being almost hugged to the other world? Despite the consequences, she wanted to take his mind off the previous twenty minutes; even if what she had to do was a little dramatic. So she ended up deciding that she shouldn't think about it.

Reaching out, she stole the keys from his hand and ran to beat him to the drivers seat of his car.

**

* * *

**

He was glad that she had returned to her glee-filled state. It was more of a comfort to have her act that way, but sometimes she just went overboard and he had to risk a few tangled hairs to make sure she didn't cause any serious damage. For example, she had stolen his car keys an hour ago. For that, she was severely punished. She was forced to be silent the whole ride to her skating session. He had actually enjoyed the silence, but there was a small longing that he didn't notice on the way there. He longed for the conversation he knew that would be interesting between Kagome and himself.

And once she had bounced (rather dangerously) from her seat and out the car when they had arrived, she laughed and giggled. Then she looked at him with a sly look, and mocked him. 'You sure do know how to torture a girl.'

But now she was skating happily along the ice. He watched warily, wondering if she had any defects in her skating habits. From what he had observed, she always pushed herself to the limit. Even when she was slightly off balance- she always tried to do her best. And it also surprised him that had not yet been honored with the view of Kagome falling.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome called as she flew towards him on her skates, a look of total excitement on her face. His back stiffened as he stood straight on the ice, bent down to place his cup on the frozen surface before standing to catch Kagome.

She giggled feverishly and she did a little dance within his hold. He could sense her urge to jump up and down- but she no longer dared to for fear of hurting his expensive shoes.

"Guess what?" She asked, clinging to his black jacket that she adored so much. He didn't really care for the jacket all that much himself, but he did now that the fabric would not tolerate her grip on it.

He waited until she calmed down before replying. "Yes?" he asked. She cast a frustrated look on her face as she looked up at him.

"No!" she pouted before letting him go and glided backwards a step. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"No, what?" he asked.

"I want you to guess what happened!" she said as she safely stomped her foot on the ice. His expression changed to a more relaxed one as he tried to think.

"Then let me guess, you've finally been accepted into a mental clinic?" he asked smartly, and appreciated the result. She grew angered at him and skated forward to lightly punch him in the chest. He looked at the place where she had supposedly 'wounded' him, and then looked back at her with an unimpressed look.

"Take this seriously Sesshomaru!" she pouted once more. He mentally sighed at that. Sometimes she acted just like Rin.

"I don't have any clue, Kagome." he spoke truthfully. A disappointed look was the response he received.

"Sesshomaru, Mr. Amou was talking about offering a free lesson in skating for you." Ah yes, Amou. Amou turned out to be a man in his mid 30's, which was quite relieving. Not only was he married, but he also had a very good profession other than a professional skater's guide. Kagome had already talked to him on the phone and had two sessions with him before, but Sesshomaru had only met him an hour earlier. In all honesty, the man seemed to be too generous and modest for his tastes.

"A free skating lesson?" Sesshomaru repeated. A small smile appeared on Kagome's face as she nodded vigorously. Sesshomaru leaned back against the wall again that separated the ice rink from the bleachers, and thought deeply about what Kagome was telling him.

"Come on, Sesshomaru! I really want you to consider it!" Kagome whined as she clung to his jacket again. He looked down at her pleading eyes, and didn't know what he was getting himself into with this girl.

"I'll consider it." he replied a moment after. Kagome smiled happily and skated off again to talk to Amou again. After that, Sesshomaru picked up his cup and resumed drinking his now cold tea.**

* * *

**

Kagome walked side by side with Sesshomaru tensely. Anyone who looked at her would notice it too. So she tried her best to seem calm and collected, but she was far from it. After the session with her new guide, Mr. Amou, Sesshomaru drove Kagome to the mall to get her her performance outfit, which was needed for tomorrow night.

Kagome appreciated everything Sesshomaru did, and she would not disappoint him. So she thought it might be convenient to get her dress now, rather than tomorrow right before the said performance (which Sesshomaru would not tolerate).

As she dragged him through the mall, she searched desperately for a sports store that the building ought to have. And as she neared her destination, something shiny caught her eye. Turning to look at it, she grew wide eyed. Stopping suddenly and causing Sesshomaru to stop uncharacteristically, they both looked at a sparkling dress in a store window. It seemed to have the type of cloth Kagome needed in a dress, and it reminded her of everything she ever wanted...that seemed to be very very expensive.

Sighing, she clasped Sesshomaru's hand in hers and brought him inside to check to price, which seemed only to lead to failure. And as she did so, a worker at the store was immediately accompanying her.

"Hello there! You must be new, because I've never seen someone so beautiful before! And are you interested in that skater's outfit? I'm sure we can find it in the size that would certainly fit your curvaceous body!" the man flattered her all at once. Actually, by the time he was done, Kagome was blushing slightly and Sesshomaru was growing annoyed with his forwardness.

"Well, it depends. How much is it?" Kagome asked, taking one last look at the article of clothing. The man smiled as he nodded and led them to the counter that was centered in the back.

"That dress is..." he started as he searched his computer. When he did, a weak smile appeared on his face. Silently whispering the price, Kagome felt a pain grow in her heart. And Sesshomaru was already disgusted at how horribly high the price was for it.

"I can't believe it's that much..." Kagome recovered instantly, raising a hand to her cheek in astonishment.

"It's ridiculous." Sesshomaru added. The man looked away from Kagome and at Sesshomaru, finally noticing the silver haired man. The man looked at him with adoring eyes, and smiled.

"Are you also here to buy a skater's outfit also, sir?" the man asked him; and if Sesshomaru wasn't so ridiculously exhausted, then he would have caught onto the flirtatious tone the man was using with him.

"No, only I am." Kagome answered for Sesshomaru. Watching Sesshomaru's face, she knew that the day only seemed to drag on longer for him, and how he didn't appreciate it at all.

"Alright! Then if you'll follow me-" the man started as he led them through a few aisles of clothes. As they walked along, Kagome couldn't help herself as she stared at the dresses that she passes by, and the cute skirts that shouted 'buy me'.

"I'm sure you don't expect to sped a lot of money, so I'm suggesting this dress for you." the man said as he reached a rack along the wall that held many hangers for different styles of dresses.

As Kagome let go of Sesshomaru's hand to examine the material and to check out the price, Sesshomaru looked at the dresses and outfits that hung all along the wall. Many of them were short and very revealing, which made his opinion about the store change all the more. He didn't know why he let such futile things get to him so easily, and considered getting a good amount of sleep that night to prevent further crankiness.

"Alright, I'm going to go try it on." Kagome stated strongly, and strolled over to the dressing stalls that were right behind the counter. Sighing and hoping that his bad mood would soon go away, Sesshomaru sat on a stool next to the counter and waited patiently for Kagome to finish. And as he waited, the store man leaned against the counter and folded his arms across his chest to wait patiently also. The closeness of the man unnerved him.

"Oh god..." Sesshomaru heard after a moment. He looked at the door of the stall with curiosity. Slowly it opened, and there stood Kagome. She slowly but gracefully stepped out of the stall to reveal the outfit on her. The top held a long V neck, with the end of the top piece ending a couple inches away from her waist. And she had a small skirt that matched the top piece, but was sort and seemed to _float_ high about the knee, which revealed much of her thighs.

Sesshomaru thought about the resemblance of the turquoise color and Kagome's eyes. They both seemed to demand a reaction; whether it was a stare or smile. Personally, Sesshomaru loved the way it fit Kagome perfectly, and thought that indeed she had a very curvaceous body- unlike many skaters. But as he scanned her once again, disapproval reigned over the loving he held for it.

"It looks horrible, doesn't it?" Kagome asked, staring at Sesshomaru with a worried look. For some reason, he kept staring at her with an emotionless expression on his face. His eyes finally rose to meet hers, and she was beginning to think that the outfit was definitely not the one she wanted.

"Oh goodness! You look marvelous! It definitely fits you better than anyone else! It accents your curves, and that color brings out your eyes." the store man commented, lifting a hand to his cheek to sigh happily. After getting such a good response from the man, Kagome looked to Sesshomaru to see what he would say.

"It's too short, and it seems like you're going to sell yourself to anyone who would pay twenty bucks. Choose another one." was his clipped response. Kagome blushed and crossed her arms across her chest. Obviously his opinion was very important to her, and she went to change into a different one.

After a few minutes, she opened the door of the stall to reveal yet again, another beautiful dress. Sesshomaru liked this one also, because it had a black color with a thin mesh cloth that was invisible over the black. The mesh cloth was was decorated with silver glitter, making the outfit resemble a clear night sky. Unlike the last one, the shirt had a turtle neck type shirt that had a zig zag type pattern on that stomach that showed her skin that stretched to disappear into the back.

The skirt was just like the other one, shirt and wavy- and revealed much of the thigh.

"I love that outfit! It matches your smooth and silky hair and gives you this eerie but beautiful look against your skin! If the press was here, they would be all over you." the man continued to flatter. Kagome smiled at him for being so considerate, and looked at Sesshomaru again for his reply.

"The upper part of the outfit is fine, but the skirt is too short." Sesshomaru stated sternly. Kagome through him a disbelieving look and crossed her arms against her chest once more, but this time it was in defiance.

"Sesshomaru, it needs to be short. Or I'd get my legs tangled in the cloth, or it could get caught against the tights I need to wear under it." She retorted. Sesshomaru thought carefully about what she said, and agreed with her hesitantly. Despite the fact that he didn't want her to look so revealing, he didn't want his thoughts to cause her to get hurt.

After a long moment dragged on, Sesshomaru nodded to her. "Alright then. You can get it." he replied. She smiled and nodded back at him. But instead of turning around and walking into the stall, she walked very cautiously backwards and accidentally walked into the door, and jabbing the hook on it to poke her head stubbornly. Kagome laughed nervously as she rubbed her head and felt for the door handle to open the stall.

Sesshomaru sensed that something was up. He sent her a glare-like look and made a movement with his hand to have her turn around. Kagome bit her lip, and stepped forward to spin as quickly as she could. But Sesshomaru stood and turned her to face the stall as he observed the back of the dress. The collar and a thin strip of cloth were the only things connecting the two sides of the shirt, and showed off much of her back. What he saw made him slightly displeased again. He let her go, and whispered in her ear menacingly.

"Put it back, Kagome." and with that, he sat back down with a grumbling sound from Kagome as she went to go find another outfit. The man next to him giggled slightly, and finally caught Sesshomaru's full attention.

"You are very protective of her. Many girls who come to look for outfits usually don't have guys with them, and they usually do purchase the more revealing type outfits." the man stated to no one in particular, but had informed Sesshomaru considerably. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome entered the stall with a few outfits at once this time, and thought more about the type of outfits she had picked out that time. (Now that she had a clue about what he would and wouldn't accept.)

Indeed- he _was_ protective of her.

The next outfit was pink, and he and the store worker both agreed that it was too bright for her. She went back and changed into yet another outfit. She came out again, and this time praise rained on her immediately.

"Truly marvelous! If I were available right now, I would snatch you up and keep you to myself!" the man giggled. Sesshomaru stared into Kagome's eyes, and wondered what the hell she was thinking.

Her outfit this time was a dark purple, which seemed to mix in with her eyes and dark hair. It had a small v neck, with no sleeves and connected with the skirt. But the skirt was so short, that it she spun around it would seem as if there wasn't even a cloth to cover her.

Kagome noticed from the negative attitude that she was receiving from Sesshomaru that it was yet again, not the dress she would wear to the performance. So she slowly walked back into the dressing room, with a feeling of boredom growing within her.

Sesshomaru waited another moment before Kagome stepped out again, in her last outfit. It was a dark ocean blue-green, with jewels decorating the sides and around the small v-neck it had. The top piece, though, was cut off a few inches above the waste line, connecting with the skirt in X shapes. As she turned around, he learned that the back was plain with a small oval carved out of the fabric in the middle of her back, and also had an X shape that connected with the skirt.

As she turned to face him again, she smiled. Not only was the skirt a little longer, but it seemed that it wasn't too revealing- just the way he liked it.

With a small nod of his head, Kagome rejoiced. Jumping forward, she embraced him around the shoulders and repeatedly thanked him. And then, jumping up, she bounced back into the stall to change back into her clothes.

Sesshomaru stood, and paid for the outfit as Kagome changed. The man huffed when Sesshomaru caught his eye, and confused him.

"That outfit disappoints me. It hides much of the smooth skin that people prefer to see in a sexy skater." He commented, obviously out of line. Sending a heated glare towards him, the man apologized quickly and gave Sesshomaru his change with his receipt.

"Alright, I'm ready." Kagome said, handing the dress to the man, expecting him to give her the price. He just smiled, put it in a bag, and handed it back to her without a word. She asked him about paying, and he grew confused.

"Your boyfriend paid for it..." he said, and a blush rose to her cheeks.

"But I don't have a boy..." Kagome started, but her eyes were suddenly drawn to Sesshomaru who was already at the door, waiting for her.

"Ugh!" Kagome pouted, and ran to meet him, bag in her hands. And when she reached him, she swatted at his shoulder. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, oblivious to the what he had done. She looked into his eyes, and wondered silently why he had paid for something that she could have paid for all by herself.

"I'm going to pay you back. How much was it?" Kagome asked as she pulled out a few twenties. Ignoring her, Sesshomaru just took her wrist and dragged her through the mall at a much faster pace than Kagome. And throughout the whole trip, she tried many times to stop him, but failed. She bombarded him with questions, but they fell on deaf ears. No matter what she said- or so Sesshomaru thought. Apparently, he wasn't the only cranky one.

"Ugh! It's hard to believe that store clerk ever though I'd go out with someone as mean as you!" Kagome insulted just as they neared the exit. Suddenly stopping, Kagome was caught off guard and bumped into Sesshomaru's side, who was now staring at her with emotionless eyes.

Fear took over her as she stared back at him, wondering what he was thinking. After a moment of just standing there, and receiving unwanted looks, Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's wrist and walked at a much slower pace to his car.

Kagome, on the other hand, stayed at his side and mentally slapped herself for saying that. She hadn't really meant it, she just wanted a reaction out of Sesshomaru. She thought if he would pay attention to her for one second, she might just get the question through his head and he might have the brain power to answer her. But the response she had received was far from what she expected, and felt guilty.

Once she was in the passenger seat, she looked over at Sesshomaru, barely turning her head, so she wouldn't attract his attention. He sat back against the seat, eyes closed, with his keys already in the ignition. She could tell from his emotionless yet tired face that she had probably pushed him over the limit. Reaching out, she took his right hand in her left one and looked at him with worried eyes.

His eyes opened to look at her sad blue ones, which was unexpected. Then his eyes glanced at his hand in her warm one, seemly out of place next to her smooth and creamy skin.

"I'm sorry I said that Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to be so cruel." she apologized, breaking the thick silence that seemed to haunt the car. He nodded his head in acceptance, and released his hand from her grip to start the car up. A moment later, when they were on the road and when Sesshomaru let his right arm rest on the arm rest next to him, Kagome held his hand again. And this time, he didn't pull away.

When they arrived at Kagome's house, Sesshomaru parked in front of the driveway. She looked over at him, his hand still in hers, and looked into his eyes once more.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked silently, as if scared he would lash out.

"Hmm?" he replied, still quite emotionless.

"Will you be okay?" she whispered, but still sure that he could hear her. He seemed to be digging into her soul through her eyes to find out where the question had originated from: out of care, out of curiosity, or out of friendship- but he couldn't figure it out. With a slight nod, she smiled. It was a sad smile, but Sesshomaru was glad that he didn't take that away from her.

Leaning over, Kagome caught Sesshomaru in a small hold that only lasted a small moment. She noticed so many things at that moment that she swore she could have been overwhelmed by it all. He was so gentle with her, and had actually returned the hug with a small movement of his arms around her small frame. And the way he smelt wasn't strong, but it was so entrancing that Kagome had fallen in love with it. And the comfort she felt in his arms couldn't even compare to any other.

After a small moment, Kagome let go of him and quickly exited the car without a goodbye. She firmly- but silently shut the door, and ran up to her house- both her school bag and shopping bag in hand.

If she had looked back, should would have noticed a small but important emotion on Sesshomaru's face. But it was quickly wiped away with a sad look, and he put his car back into drive to drive home.

**

* * *

**

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as her mother drove her and Souta to the ice rink the next afternoon. That day she had received no homework, which made everything a little better on her part. Now she just had to get through the competition, and try to catch the eye of someone who would be interested in having her come to other competitions rather than a children's recital.

Her mother pulled into the parking lot, next to a large Dorango that was the same shade of maroon as Sesshomaru's. Shaking her head, Kagome rejected any thought or possibility of seeing Sesshomaru there at her competition. After all, she dragged him all over the place the day before. She didn't deserve to spend any more time with him that she hadn't already.

Walking into the back rink with her mother, she was met with the pair of friendly eyes that she saw just 24 hours ago. "Hello Mr. Amou!" Kagome smiled as she embraced him in a little hug.

"Good afternoon, Miss Kagome." he greeted her back as he looked her up and down as she took her jacket off.

"Kagome, why are you wearing a dark green outfit?" he asked her after she slipped her skates on in the locker room. She looked over at him questionably and shrugged.

"The outfit color you needed to wear was black..." he trailed off and gritted his teeth as he hit himself on the forehead with his palm. "...I forgot to tell you yesterday..."

Kagome's smile turned into a pale frown as she stared into his eyes. "Are you serious?" she asked, dread dripping from her every word. He nodded slowly, and they both took in rugged breathes.

"This sucks."

Kagome skated onto the ice, proud to be the one who stood out of the group that followed her. People clapped, others just watched, and others just judged the way the skaters looked. '_It's just like old times..._' Kagome thought. As she took a warm up lap, she searched the crowd for her family so she could wave to them later on. Normally enough, they had seated themselves a few seats above the concrete walkway, and were waving to her. Smiling, she thought that the competition wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

As she lined up in the center with the other six skaters, she noticed only two guys were there. She smiled, and turned to face toward the bleachers.

When an announcer had greeted the audience and introduced the event, people clapped and cheered. Kagome couldn't help but smile as the butterflies prickled her stomach. Then the intercom introduced the skaters around her, and pride swelled inside of her when she heard her name.

And for the first time, she felt like she had accomplished something.

After a moment, she and a few other skaters skated off the ice to let a couple skate their own routine. But she showed little interest for them. As soft music played in the background and people watched with looks of awe, Kagome rested on a bench near the door to rub her numb legs.

One by one, other skaters went and skated, and it was only a good 20 minutes later that it was her turn.

As she gracefully floated on top of the ice, she felt many stares on her as others whispered.Even thoughit was jjust the usual, she felt slightly nervous. She didn't know what it was, maybe it was because she was just introducing herself to this community? But she quickly shrugged it off when she stood in the center, her hands on her forearms.

A ticking sound entered the room, and Kagome slid forward along with the movement. As the ticking sound seemed to stop and rewind, Kagome did the same. But then there was a boom from the speakers, startling the crowd. Just the reaction she wanted from them. She rushed towards one end of the rink, and just when she skid to a stop along with the song. The ticking sound entered the room again, and she skated backwards along the wall at the same beat that carried the music along. As the ticking ran faster, she increased her speed and quickly turned to see that she was heading once again towards the wall.

He didn't like the fact that she kept heading towards the wall. He remembered all those times she relied on him to stop her when she flew towards him on her skates. And here she was, proving that she could stop herself from flying towards a hard surface all by herself.

That feeling made him feel not needed, and useless. After all, he attended the event on hopes of cheering her up with a helping hand. But it seemed as though she really didn't care if he was there or not. What a disappointment.

But as he traced her form in that tight fitting outfit, another feeling sprouted within him. It was envy. He didn't quite realize it himself, but it was still there. Why it was there, and the cause of it was unknown. Any feelings he had left him confused, especially when it was a small one; for example, the feeling of comfort she handed him when they had hugged.

And the feeling of envy was brushed away and was filled with pride. He had the privilege of holding her in his arms. He could tell that almost no one else could do that, especially those who adored her in the silence of the crowd that observed her.

He started to concentrate more at what was happening in front of him rather than what he started to feel inside. He watched as her body swerved around corners, lifted her into the air when she jumped, and stretched as she held her foot behind her head using both hands and spun in place simultaneously. Even though he had witnessed her do this many times before, he felt like she did look more astonishing when being appreciated.

And as the song slowed down to tick again, she too slowed down and drifted on the ice, one foot barely on the ice with her arms wrapped around her torso once more. Another feeling pulled at his heart strings as he saw her stop completely in the middle to bow her head. It was a pleasant surprise that he enjoyed such a performance as her friend.

About two hours later, the audience was cheering as the event ended, and people were pouring from the bleachers to congratulate their kids and relatives on what a wonderful skater they had been. But for Kagome, it was slightly different. She met Amou in the back, and shook hands with many people who wanted to congratulate her on being chosen with two others to go further with their talent. She smiled brightly at all of them, and laughed at Souta when he gave her a single rose from himself and her mother.

But as the rink seemed to empty, Kagome chose then to leave. Extreme exhaustion revealed itself as she rubbed her tense muscles and stripped her skates off of her feet. A few moments later, she was walking back to her mother's car with her family. But as she stepped outside into the cold with a thin jacket being the only protection she had from the cold, she dreaded the fact that they had parked their car '_far... far... away_'.

"Ugh! I'm freezing in this outfit! Why didn't we park closer?" Kagome asked, rubbing her thigh absently as they ventured closer to the car. Souta shook his head as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets, and kept his eyes on their destination. But slowly, his eyes wandered though, to a figure that stood against the Dorango that was parked next to their car.

"Hey, who is that?" Souta asked, making Kagome look up. The Dorango was indeed, still parked next to their car, and leaning up against it was Sesshomaru. His black jacket was snuggly wrapped around his frame, and in his arms were a bouquet of flowers. Smiling brightly, Kagome gave her sports bag to her mother and ran to Sesshomaru.

Slowing down when she neared him, she smiled at him. He stood from his stance against his car and embraced her the way they had yesterday. If it were possible, Kagome smiled wider and wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling that scent she loved so much.

"You were great out there." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear, making sure that the bundle of flowers didn't ruin her softly flowing hair.

"Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me." Kagome replied back, still clinging to him. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he held her close to him, feeling that same comfort he had felt yesterday with her body pressed against his.

Reluctantly releasing each other, Kagome looked at the flowers that Sesshomaru handed her. Gladly gripping them in her hands, she admired the dark green color they vibrated that matched her dress. Looking up at Sesshomaru, she smiled at him and thanked him once more. He nodded in return, his face a little brighter. Even if it was for just a moment, he felt glad he was wrong about being not needed when it came to her.

They stared into each others' eyes for a moment, smiling at each other. But her mother beeped the horn next to them, waking them both up. Kagome laughed nervously as she whispered a goodbye and stepped to the side to leave. But Sesshomaru caught her, and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, a small token of his respect for her. Standing there, slightly startled, she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She thanked him once more and left to jump into her mother's car to make her happy.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself, he recalled the blush that rose to her cheeks and gave her an innocent but cute look before she left him.

But as he watched the car pull out of the parking lot and into the stream of cars, he realized the feeling of loss that floated within himself. He didn't know what he had lost that would cost him such emotion, but he left that question to hang in the air as he walked around his car to jump into the driver's seat. Once he shut the door, he looked over at the empty passenger seat that gave him a small feeling of loneliness.

And as he pictured who should be sitting there, he realized what exactly was happening to him. And he couldn't decide whether it was good or not.

**

* * *

**

_Thanks for reading._

_  
_Next Chapter: (I Can Witness) Your Eyes


	3. Collide : Your Eyes

Collide

Chapter Two: Your Eyes (I Can Witness Your Eyes)

-A line indicates a new event or day occurring-

-A space between paragraphs insists that a small amount of time has passed, or a different point of view enters-

Notice: Due to some technical difficulties with fan fiction, please forgive any odd errors you may find within the story. If this does occur, please Private Message me as soon as possible.

**

* * *

**The loud, annoying, and very irritating alarm rang right next to her head. Instead of turning the switch off, she unplugged the damned thing. Her head was still fogged up with sleep, her mouth in a deep frown, her eyes painfully pulsing below her eyelids. 

She was sick.

Her throat seemed to get worse and worse, because every breath she took, it sent a shiver of a scratchy pain to her head and back. She was congested, had a headache, and oh – she had a fever. Oh, and how her body ached when she moved her arm to unplug the alarm. The muscles cried as she accidentally rested her arm on the edge of her mattress. She couldn't believe it herself that she had such a low tolerance for pain.

Opening one of her eyes, she peered at the dead alarm clock, the time not blaring at her like it usually would when she woke up. She groaned, which only caused her throat to hurt even more. Her eyes strained to look at everything or anything with detail, so she lifted her fists to her eyes to try to rub the sleep out of them.

After rubbing them, she opened her eyes to see that she had a small black out, and then everything became clear, but too bright. She thought about what the day was, and almost fooled herself when she thought it was Monday. Oh no, it was not Monday. It was actually Friday. The day before... something _important_.

She sprouted up, and the pain that vibrated through her head left her to believe that she hit her head on a wall, when really she just moved too fast for her own good. Slowly descending back onto to sheets and pillows, she stared up at the ceiling sleepily. She needed to talk to her mom, but moving just seemed like too big an accomplishment.

She sighed, ignoring the pain, and lifted a hand to her burning forehead. Just great, the greatest thing of all great things that could have ever occurred! And now she was sounding like a delinquent. She figured that in a few moments her mother would come into to her room to check up on her, since she was unable to shower and than skip down the stairs to breakfast. Skipping... oh, what a dreadful thing that sounded like at the moment. She wondered where she ever had the strength to do such a fun thing.

After a boring and painful thirty minutes passed, she heard he mother walk up the stairs. See? Kagome predicted her mother just like a satellite predicted the weather. There was a knock on the door, a little less gentle than the normal 'concerned mother' knock, but she didn't take notice. After letting out a soft but painful 'come in', the door opened to reveal someone tall. Her mother was not tall at all.

Sesshomaru looked down on her like he would Rin when she would try to trip him. And that, Kagome decided, was not a good look.

"Hey... I know you." she said groggily, the sleep not even considering leaving her head.

"You are sick." he stated the obvious.

"Uh, yeah. I think I am." she said, her voice reflecting her throat's irritation.

"You are... not the most intelligent person." he replied, choosing his words carefully.

"Eh, how so?" Kagome asked, tilting her head towards his direction as he floated to the right side of her bead.

"Last night, you walked from the elementary school to your house. In the rain, without a coat on. You should have called me." he said as he sat on the cushioned layers of blankets, a look of seriousness plastered onto his features. Kagome threw a confused look at him, totally clueless as to what he was talking about. Sesshomaru, who got the vibe that she probably forgot the whole event, grew slightly frustrated.

"Last night, you decided to go and pick your brother up at school, and walked. By the time you got there, he had already walked onto the bus and went home. So you decided to take a small short-cut, but then found a little boy. Then you proceeded to walk home with him in your arms, in the newly pouring rain." Sesshomaru rubbed the bridge of his nose. When he had said that she was an accident-prone girl a while back, he didn't know that he had been 100 correct.

A smile brightened Kagome's face. But with the sick look in her eyes, it didn't really help him to lighten up like her smile always used to. "Really? Wow, am I courageous or what?" she giggled. Delusional she was, but then again, her words spoke the truth.

"Your mother wishes that you get well before tomorrow night, so you will stay home, get all your rest, and gain your strength back in time." Sesshomaru stood, ruffled her hair as a goodbye, and started for the door when Kagome spoke up.

"What's tomorrow?" He couldn't believe that she had forgotten. Actually, it was quite believable, he just didn't like it. He spun around, giving her the most 'I can't believe you forgot' glare that he could muster. She cringed, despite the warm feeling she gained every time he acknowledged her presence.

"Tomorrow you will be attending a party with my father, mother and I. You will dress nicely. And don't forget, for I will not repeat myself again." with that said, he left. Kagome, who was utterly stunned the first time she heard him invite her, was now smiling up at the ceiling.

"Hmm... what a wonderful thing for him to do. Invite me on a date with his parents. Cute." she said to it. After hearing herself voice her thoughts to a inanimate thing, Kagome was certain that the longer she was away from medicine, the more lost her mind would become.

--

Sesshomaru sat, alone, in the library. It was well after school, and it would be at that exact moment that Kagome would leave for her training session for ice skating. But since she was at home, sick, he didn't hear her voice calling to him. It slightly unnerved him, because he had adapted to the way of life that included a constantly talking girl at his side.

He sighed. No, he wasn't depressed because she wasn't there to accompany him. It just seemed as if she was missed. Now that the silence talked to him, he understood why people had friends. After being alone for so long, he had started to appreciate the fact that she bugged him all the time.

And now he was being a tad clingy. No, he can't be that way. He had to detach himself, forget that feeling of warmth he gained when she was being friendly with him. Such as that kiss on the forehead he had delivered to her. Where did that come from? Since when did he even have an ounce of care in him? He didn't. Of course he didn't. He was his mother's son, after all.

--

"Ah! Sesshomaru! How surprising it is to see you here!" Mr. Amou stated happily as he skated towards the door of the rink itself. Sesshomaru stood there, holding a warm cup of tea in a Styrofoam cup.

"I came here to tell you that--"

"Kagome is sick?"

Sesshomaru blinked. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew! The poor girl called me just a few minutes ago." Mr. Amou laughed. "I really feel sorry for her condition. She doesn't deserve it as far as I'm concerned."

"You know then? About why she is ill in the first place?" Sesshomaru asked, shifting his cup into his free hand and digging his gloved hand into his coat pocket.

"Why yes. My wife is a social worker, and she is the social worker of that same young boy Kagome had saved. And now, with more than enough witnesses, my wife can finally take the boy out of his mother's custody and put him into a good home, or a good orphanage." Mr. Amou scratched his head as he continued. "I am truly proud of our Kagome."

Sesshomaru didn't realize how important Kagome was at that moment. She was already doing well in school, despite having only very few people she knew; and not to mention that she was soon going to a local competition for ice skating. And now she was helping out those in need, without thinking of herself first. Indeed, he too was proud of their Kagome.

"Now, Sesshomaru, I have a question." This seemed to wake Sesshomaru from his thoughts, and he gave his full attention to the older man.

"What is your relationship with Kagome? You always drive her to and from her sessions with me, and I did see that cute little kiss you gave her on the forehead after the preliminaries." Mr. Amou was a very cunning man. So cunning, it was _almost_ annoying.

"My relationship with Kagome is what it should be after a three week period of knowing her."

"So, you two are all _lovey dovey_?" Mr. Amou insisted.

"No. Three weeks I wouldn't even consider to be enough time to become the best of friends." Sesshomaru replied with much reason behind his words. Or perhaps, there was no reason at all?

"But, you do know, love can bud ever so quickly? Romeo and Juliet fell in love in three days." Mr. Amou really had an imagination, but sadly, it wasn't enough to make Sesshomaru rethink his ways of how relationships develop.

"But that, Mr. Amou, is why they perished so horribly."

--

Kagome opened her mouth a small length when she tried to yawn without stretching her rough throat. Oh boy, she didn't think she would be this sick! If she knew that, she would have just taken a night-time pill so she could recuperate her body as she slept. But no, she decided against taking a pill, and stayed up watching a romantic but bloody movie. (And the couple had died in the end. )

She _really_ regretted not taking the pill.

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes like they usually did when she got sick. She took a tissue and wiped them away, and then blew her nose. This position was regrettable also.

Earlier that day, her mother came into her room during her lunch break and talked to her about the night before. She recovered a few memories of the event, but they weren't vague with any details. So her mother just patted her on the head and told her that Shippou, the boy that she 'saved', was in the government's custody now. Kagome questioned about why he wasn't at home with his mother, and her mother almost broke out into tears when she told Kagome that he was a victim of child abuse.

Kagome felt extremely bad, and Kagome's mother said that she would have the chance to see him once she was all better.

But at the moment, Kagome was staring at Souta's TV that he had brought upstairs for her and had placed on her desk to the right of her bed. She looked at the pile of movies she had to watch, but held no desire to watch _Where The Heart Is_, a story about a pregnant teenage girl who gets ditched by her child's supposed father.

And she definitely had no desire to watch _Star Wars_, her brother's suggestion and current obsession about guys with laser toys.

What she desired to do was to have a conversation with someone. But who could she talk to? It wasn't as if she had any 'girl friends' where she lived.

And now someone was knocking on her door. Kagome sighed and gave them permission to come in. As the door opened, Kagome watched as her friend stepped through the doorway, closing the door behind him. A smile lit up her face as she slowly sat up, fixing the pillows so they would hold her up.

"Hey there, Mr. Savior." Kagome teased as he drew closer to her right.

"How are you?" he asked in reply, sitting again on her bed. She continued to smile.

"Oh, you know. A cough here, a sniffle there, and a really annoying feeling of loneliness." she said, her eyes reflecting a small longing for companionship, but the feeling was quickly erased when she raised her head to look directly into his eyes. "But how was your day? Interesting?" she hoped too much.

"It was like most days, only without someone talking to me every time I opened a book." Kagome felt guilty. Was it just her, or was she getting the vibe that she was just a nuisance?

"Oh...ha ha... that's nice." she lied. She tied her fingers together in her lap, and stared at her nails as they pressed against her skin.

"But, like yours probably seemed, it was a bit empty. After having someone talk to you a lot, and then not having them there, that person becomes missed." He stared at the way a smirk replaced her nervous smile. She looked up from her hands and looked into his eyes once more.

"So, I should talk more, is that what you're saying?" He glared at her. Apparently that wasn't what he wanted.

"Heh, just kidding!" Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes. Why did he stop on his way home to see her?

"Tomorrow, you will stay home and rest before the party. I'm sure it will take just slightly more than 24 hours for most of your symptoms to disappear." Kagome sighed as she watched Sesshomaru fill her in with all this information.

"Why am I going to this party with you?" Kagome asked, just as clueless as she was before. Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to grow tired at the thought. He must have explained this now quite a few times.

"Because, if I don't bring you with me, then my parents will probably try to pair me up with a fruity and overly dramatic woman- who will then attempt to flirt _at_ me relentlessly." He explained.

"So I'm doing you a favor?" she kept coming with all these questions that caused him to actually sigh out loud. The answer he was about to give up wasn't something he wanted to lose.

"Yes, you would be helping me avoid a torturing night." was his reply. Kagome smiled evilly, and this did not go unnoticed by him. He wondered what she would want in return.

"Alright, then you have to do something for me."

"It's only fair." He agreed.

"Can I have a hug?"

A few seconds passed in time where Sesshomaru sat next to her stunned and silent, and Kagome wondering if he wouldn't hug her because she had a bad cold. But then, he nodded in response to her question with a small smirk. Kagome smiled, and leaned forward to wrap her arms around his strong frame. For Sesshomaru, he was careful not to squeeze her too tight as he softly circled his arms around her fragile body.

Kagome, who enjoyed being locked in his hold, held him tightly for those few minutes. She rejoiced in the feeling as it swept through her body, and the lonely feeling was quenched with the feeling of total comfort. The way his strong body seemed to be a barrier around her, silently promising her safety. This is the type of comfort she sought, the one she could trust.

For Sesshomaru, he silently admired the way her body filled the emptiness between his outstretched arms. The way her soft body accepted his cold emotionless exterior was surprising, because many other girls who were interested in him eventually saw that his cold feelings toward other humans wouldn't help them fill their feeling of longing when seeking a boyfriend. So as this girl hugged him and promised him her friendship, he was just glad he could help her. But there was something else that stood strong when he hugged her – it was trust. A trust that he didn't find in any other person who stood as his friend.

He accepted that thought. She was his friend, and if later he would try to deny it, then he would know the truth deep down. He only wished that those thoughts would last forever.

**

* * *

**It was Saturday morning, and Kagome was feeling just grand. The only signs of a cold that had stayed through the night and until the morning were a small headache, a pinch in her throat now and then, and a small cough that was immediately stifled with a cough drop. So she had everything under control. 

Well, that was an over-statement. Kagome had nothing under control. Her mother was away at the police department in her place, attending a session with a lawyer about the small child, and as soon as she got home Kagome would be darting out the door in a pretty dress, going to the 'party' with Sesshomaru and his parents.

As she carefully shuffled through a box of nice dresses that were all folded in a way so she could get a good clue about what they would like on her, she was being so very stubborn and picky. Blue? Of course not. She had to look like a woman who is beautiful even in the darkness. Yes, a dark color would do. Black? No no, too flashy. What about a maroon-ish brown? Yes, that could work. And she had a pair of heels to go with it.

She laughed victoriously as she hooked the hanger on the door to her bathroom, and then darted to the shower that was already spewing warm water for her.

After taking a nice, clean shower and then wrapping herself in her robe, she applied moisturizer to all the proper places, and then dried her hair lightly with a towel. Taking out all her evil and devious hair tools (which were actually just a normal hair dryer, straightener and curling iron) she began to work on her hair.

The plan was to look so magnificent, that even Sesshomaru (the 'dark' prince, she thought up in her mind) would have a double take when he saw her. She had to blow dry her hair, then carefully straighten it, and then find the place on the back of her head where a bun would be placed, small curls of hair now and then falling from it, and some strands of hair near her ear would become curled.

The whole thing seemed like a ridiculous idea, because she barely knew anyone who she would meet that night, but she wanted to be able to show Sesshomaru that even she, the sometimes lazy and other times energetic person, could look outrageously... devious and beautiful at the same time.

(At this point, she realized, that she shouldn't watch any more dark and bloody vampire/evil romance movies. )

She laughed at herself. She didn't consider herself pretty enough to be on some guys minds, but she knew that she was worthy of at least trying to look nice. Her other plan was to dress up in the dress and seem very mature, just like her beautiful mother, who still attracted men from across the street.

After an hour on working with her 'evil' plan, her hair was ready... but she had 5 hours until she was being picked up. Looking at her (now plugged in) alarm clock, it showed that she had indeed missed breakfast and she needed to go eat her lunch.

As she made her way down the stairs, she listened for the sounds of her brother. After a few yells and a computer man's voice shouting " K. O.", she knew that her brother was down-stairs, having a dandy time. Making her way into the kitchen, she pulled on the refrigerator handle. The fact that she still didn't seem to recall all her strength enough to open the refrigerator was quite a pathetic feat.

But she was someone who wouldn't give up without a fight, so she gripped the handle with a new goal in hand, and yanked at the handle. This next jest proved extremely pathetic. It turned out that she misjudged the situation and had opened the refrigerator door with much force. Actually, she used so much force, that when the door propelled toward her, she stumbled backward and fell. The door slammed against the counter beside it, knocking over a few cups that were sitting patiently, waiting to be loaded into the dishwasher.

But with the dirty cups came old liquids spilling out of them, the drops flying off and landing on Kagome's shirt, and the heavy liquid that spilled onto the floor proceeded in soaking her pant leg and fluffy sock.

Blinking at the current situation she dragged herself into, the bright light that shined from within the fridge woke her up from her shocking fall. She bolted onto her feet, ignoring the feeling of nausea, and tore her sock from her foot. She stuck out her tongue in disgust as her wet pant-leg clung to her leg like a suction cup, and hopped over to the basement door and walked down the stairs.

As she did so, she proceeded to the laundry room and received a confused look from her brother as she passed. Once she was out of sight, Souta then turned back to his game to find that this alien had thrown a grenade at his guy, and it stuck to him just like Kagome's pants had stuck to her leg. He screamed an angry "No!" and a blast partnered with a death-scream rang through the speakers of his television. He sat on the couch with a look of shock, staring at the 'game over' screen.

Grumbling out loud, he followed his sister into the laundry room to find her in a new pair of jeans, the other soggy ones hanging on the brim of a hamper. She sighed as she headed towards the door, ignoring her brother's curious look.

"Sis, what happened?" Souta asked as he shut off the light to the small room and closed the door behind them.

"I don't wanna go there."

--

Sesshomaru stood in front of a tall mirror in his father's room, staring at the bow tie that remained untied around his neck. His mother, a tall woman who was almost his height, paced behind him. She kept mumbling something about no time, and how everything was already a mess and she couldn't get anything right. Sesshomaru continued to neaten himself up, tucking in a loose part of his shirt and making sure he could turn without feeling stiff, and brushing the sides of his pants that seemed to have something on them. And as Sesshomaru did these things, something happened that had shocked him almost to the point of actually showing emotion in his family's presence.

His mother acknowledged him.

She stood next to him, staring at his profile as he ignored her. He pulled out a small comb and brushed it through his smooth hair and managed to pull his hair into a long pony tail using a handy band that used to be placed on his wrist.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked, trying to sound sweet. He peered at her through the corner of her eye, making sure that she knew that he didn't want to talk to her.

"Yes?" he asked back coldly. She acted as if she took offense, placing her delicate hand on her revealed chest in a shocked manner.

"I was just wondering how you were getting to the ball." Again with the sweet talk. He looked back at the mirror and ran is fingers through his bangs.

"I am driving myself there." He turned away from the mirror to walk towards the bed and picked up a black jacket that went with the suit. His mother turned to him with a decisive look, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Not true. You will be arriving with your Father and I." This earned Sesshomaru's full attention as his slipped his arm into a sleeve.

"I am picking up a friend--"

"No, you aren't. I thought I made it clear that you would be attending with someone whom I chose. Not someone who won a raffle." Sesshomaru glared at the woman. They had never agreed to her controlling whom he befriended, and he would never hold a raffle to gain a date. And not only that, Kagome didn't have the luck to win something such as that. She'd end up losing her ticket.

"I never agreed to that."

"You don't need to agree with what I say. I am your mother, everything I say goes." And with that, she turned around to look at the mirror to admire her beauty in her dark red dress. Sesshomaru glared at the woman, but he had a solution to this whole problem. After buttoning up the jacket, he headed towards his room. He would show his mother that he could control his life, whether she liked it or not.

Finding his cordless phone that rested on a night stand next to his bed, he pressed the '_talk_' button, and dialed a number out of a small phone book that was sitting on his end table.

A few rings later, someone picked up with a formal tone. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I would like to rent a limousine for a few hours, please."

--

Kagome ran down the stairs, her glittering maroon dress and one-inch heels almost causing her to fall down the stairs with a heart attack. She grabbed the matching purse off the coffee table that sat in front of the couch her mother had just settled herself on, and sprang for the front door right as the door bell rang for a second time.

"Bye mom; I have my cell."

"Have fun dear."

As she opened the door, she expected Sesshomaru to be all dressed up and ready with a smart-ass comment on how long it took her to get to the door, and with a hand that would help her down the driveway and to his Dorango. But she wasn't even close.

A man stood there, in a gold-buttoned tuxedo with a black formal cap sitting atop his head. Smiling, he greeted her with a bow and the words, "Hello Miss Higurashi, your limousine is waiting."

She gaped. This was _not_ how Sesshomaru said it would be. The whole limousine and limo driver was way beyond her understanding; Wasn't it just a small gathering that had a few relatives and friends? Some music? Apparently not, because if you attended such a small party in the style she would be arriving in, you would be considered crazy.

The way this man predicted her behavior was also astonishing. He reached forward and gently led her to the limousine, closing the door behind them and then gently nudging Kagome into the backseat after opening the door for her. Once he was back in the driver's seat, he proceeded in warning her not to touch any buttons, and to remain calm as he drove to their destination. To his surprise, she woke up from her shock before they started out and onto the street.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Obvious question.

"Mr. Sesshomaru apologizes for not driving you to the ball this evening, and hopes that you forgive him for this inconvenience. You will see him at the ball, ma'am, so please remain calm."

"Why wouldn't I be calm?" Kagome was freaking out. This was a predicted action on Sesshomaru's part, and that is why he warned this limo driver.

"Please keep all questions for the ride home, Ms. Higurashi. We will arrive soon. If you wish, you may watch the TV as I drive."

Kagome relaxed against the comfortable seat and looked to her side to grab the remote. She understood that she didn't need to freak out, and that she trusted Sesshomaru. But anyways, she was in a _limo_. She should enjoy herself.

About ten minutes and a funny sitcom later, Kagome arrived at the 'party' in a good mood. Her hair had proved to stay in place, and she was in a perfect condition. A tall man stood outside the place where the party was taking place, and opened the door and held out a helping hand. Smiling and thanking him, she took it with her gloved hand and stepped directly onto the sidewalk, where a canopy covered her all the way to the entrance. Sadly enough, she did it alone.

It was dark out already, the moon shining down on her as another man opened the door for her to enter.

Stepping inside, she found herself in a Victorian-style entrance room, that appeared to be about the size of her own room. It held furniture for people to sit on as they waited, a coffee table in front of two couches that held mints in a glass bowl.

She saw two men on the other side of the room, looking like they had just dealt with an angry mob, blocking two doors that held much promise behind them. Walking forward and around the coffee table, her hands clenching her small purse, she smiled to them in thanks as they bowed and opened the doors for her.

She was flooded with sound and light as she entered the gigantic room. Of course, she had never in her life imagined such a room existed, let alone finding herself experiencing such an event. She stood atop a gigantic staircase that swerved down and into a floor that held many tables to each side, and a dancing floor in the middle where people danced to a small orchestra that played directly across the bottom of the staircase.

People littered the dance floor, dancing slowly to what sounded like Beethoven, and other people stood around or sat down at tables where they chatted with others. Some people, who appeared to be teenagers, stood at the bottom of the staircase chatting. After taking all of this in, she became determined to find Sesshomaru amongst all this hustle and bustle. But then again, when one is lost, they should stay where they are until they are found, correct?

To her disappointment, she knew that Sesshomaru would probably talking with someone important, and wouldn't have the time to find her and hold her hand like a child. But to her even further disappointment, she didn't feel excited. She really did feel like a lost child.

But a wave of confidence hit her as a thought flowed through her mind. If Sesshomaru trusted her to behave herself as she found him, then she would do just that. She wasn't about to let her friend down.

She started to descend the stairs, one at a time, her hand gliding down the wooden railing beside her as she did so. Some people looked at her with utter curiosity, some muttered things to those beside them, but she ignored them. Suddenly, she saw a head of hair that she would never mistake as anyone else's.

--

Sesshomaru stood next to his mother as she chatted to someone who seemed to be his age. His eyes stared at the staircase warily, wondering why Kagome had not arrived yet. It was already thirty minutes past the time he had arrived, and his mother had already accomplished in making his night miserable.

A girlish giggle erupted next to him, causing him to look down at the young girl his mother was so determined to pair him up with. She looked in his eyes, trying her best to dazzle him, but he didn't even give her the time of day.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, why don't you go dance with this girl?" his mother spoke softly, but Sesshomaru ignored her. The girl slowly curled her hands around his arm, and took a step closer to him,

"I bet he is shy." the girl commented, blushing as he stared down at her with a cold look that she didn't even notice.

Shy? Hardly. Sesshomaru simply just didn't want to waste his energy replying to this girl whom he had no interest in. Looking up, he saw Kagome sitting a good ten feet away, staring directly at him. Smiling, knowing what he was going through. Sighing, he released his arm from the girl's clutches and excused himself from the conversation to move away from them, and made sure that he was out of sight before he headed towards Kagome. She stood up, grabbing her purse and headed towards the east wall where she would rendezvous with Sesshomaru.

And once she met him, she smiled brightly up at him. He didn't seem to appreciate this, and stared down at her, the question obvious to all.

"Yes, I know, I could've bailed you out of the conversation with them... but I had to get back at you for the torture you caused me." Kagome stated in a matter-of-fact way. Knowing that he had no clue about what the heck she was talking about, she crossed her arms across her chest and smirked. "You sent a limo to my house, when you could've just left a message on my phone telling me that I should drive myself there."

Kagome was someone who didn't like charity. She felt that she could stand on her own two feet.

"I'm a big girl." she continued after noticing that Sesshomaru stood still in disbelief. What he did was actually a punishment? Amazing.

"...," was what he came up with for a reply. Kagome stood there, and waited for a smart remark that she predicted him to make. But after a minute, all they accomplished was staring into each other's eyes, having no clue about what would happen next. But as Kagome stood there, just as emotionless as Sesshomaru was, a giggle tickled at her stomach, and she started laughing. And this laugh, Sesshomaru recognized, was a heart-felt laugh. One with true joy, playfulness, and innocence. And it seemed that he too caught the bug.

And so they stood there, Kagome laughing and Sesshomaru chuckling at nothing at all. Onlookers probably would have figured that they were crazy, but then again, the two of them thought the same thing. They were crazy, and they loved the thought of it.

--

A girl by the name of Amy stood a few tables away from the wall, watching the couple intently. She watched as they exchanged words, (well, rather, the only one who was talking was the mysterious girl) and then a silence was shared. And it annoyed her, because while she wanted to steal Sesshomaru's heart, it seemed as if it wasn't even available. She watched as the events took place right in front of her eyes, and couldn't quite believe it.

Sesshomaru was known to be unemotional, a flower that never opened up to anything or anyone. The only thing he was accused of having was determination, and that was only directed towards his future in which he was going to work very hard for. She thought that it would be beneficial for herself if she just got to know his habits, and then eventually their families would plan a twentieth century arranged marriage. Then her future would be locked into place, and she would be happy.

As for Sesshomaru, he would go on in life with a beautiful wife like herself, proud to have skipped the whole dating process and just got over that ordeal (which was assumed to be dreadful for him)that allowed him to just go on in life.

All these thoughts were lies. Sesshomaru had friends, and he was a person who indeed kept his personality in tact. He sometimes frowned, sometimes he smirked with a flicker of admiration in his eyes. And now, she learned, that he could laugh. And what a beautiful laugh it was.

Slowly, she reached down to strongly grip the back of a chair, and lowered herself onto it. She took in a large breath, noticing that it had receded, and calmed herself. She stared down at the white table cloth in fear. She thought that maybe if she looked up to see the girl wrapped in an intimate hug with Sesshomaru, she would break out into tears.

Blinking multiple times, she rubbed her arms in order to wake herself from this reality. It seemed as if her world was being torn apart, piece by piece, and that every reason for living was slowly disintegrating. This was not like her, she thought. She had her own standard of living: If she lost one expectation, she would simply come up with another; whatever the reason- she just couldn't stop living.

Now that she had this thought crossing through her mind, she looked up with confidence to see the girl talking about something with little breath as she wiped a tear from her eye that had accumulated on her cheek from laughing so hard. Sesshomaru was once again straightened and looked like he usually did, with one small exception.

He looked as if he was comfortable around this girl.

Once again, there was a little feeling of worry shooting from her head to her heart, making her pulse quicken. Staring at the girl, she couldn't find out how _he_ was so friendly with _her_. This girl was so simple, pretty, and just... normal. She herself was beautiful, extravagant, and exotic. How did she get his attention?

But as this little event made a big impact on her life, a new goal was set for her: Steal Sesshomaru... steal him from this girl. The girl was not worthy of him, only she herself was allowed to become Sesshomaru's partner in life, and that was a fact. She would get him, and she would enjoy it as she mercilessly tore him from the girl's grasp forever.

--

Sesshomaru decided earlier that he would ride with Kagome home, instead of face that wrath of his mother. He explained to his father an hour before he was supposed to leave that he would be going home in a different form of transportation, and his father nodded. He could trust his son, but still, Inutaisho smirked evilly.

He had seen Kagome walking around with him, Inutaisho informed him before Sesshomaru left for a section of tables. Sesshomaru didn't really care much, but Sesshomaru told his father that he wouldn't like for his mother to know that he had still brought a friend against her wishes. His father just kept laughing and waved him off.

Later, Sesshomaru left early with Kagome, meeting the same limo driver out front with the limo. After extending their thanks to him for helping them into the back seat, they chatted quietly in the back seat and they drove off. Sesshomaru talked about how he hated sneaking around from his mother. And Kagome quickly understood him, so he didn't explain further. For once, he didn't have to explain anything thoroughly, to his enjoyment. Even though Kagome could be dense at times, she was definitely one who could understand and relate to you.

And after that, Kagome snapped her fingers and spun to the side and looking at him directly. Obviously she still had energy after dancing, walking, sitting, and basically wearing herself out at the party.

"I am going to mow my lawn tomorrow." Kagome giggled. "And I'm going to use one of those riding tractors. Well, maybe not a _tractor_ necessarily, but a riding lawnmower." She seemed to beam with pride at this statement, like a child who got to ride their first extreme roller coaster.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was not surprised at how excited Kagome was feeling. He himself had once had the job of riding a lawnmower for a long time in order to cut his own lawn, and he didn't find any joy in it. (Although his childish self was excited to have such a privilege) So he didn't think lowly about how childish her happiness seemed to be.

A conversation and a half later, they arrived in front of Kagome's house. Kagome said goodbye and thanked the limo driver, and climbed outside after he opened the door for her. She backed up from the road and onto the grass, looking down at Sesshomaru as he got out of the car.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked, watching as he just stood next to the open door, the driver already jumping back into his seat.

"I would like to ask you a favor."

Kagome smiled as she took a step forward, arms distance from him. Looking down at her, Sesshomaru finished. But not before he noticed the glitter in her eyes, and how they reflected the emotion that he would never be able to show.

"May I have a hug?" he asked, the words falling from his mouth as if they were someone else's. He actually didn't even expect that he was going to ask such a question- it was truly unexplainable. But nevertheless, the request was still spoken aloud, and Kagome was staring at him, the smile no longer on her face.

"You want a hug?" she asked, almost as shocked as he was. He nodded curtly. Little did he know, Kagome must have had rabbits for ancestors as she sprung up to lock her arms around his neck, a bright smile shining on her face again. Quite surprised but ready for anything when it came to her, he smirked back. He circled his arms around her frame again, remembering this pose quite well from before.

After a few seconds, Sesshomaru let Kagome go hesitantly, but dared not show it in his features.

Kagome, who still kept her palms upon his shoulders, stood on her toes to press her mouth to his cheek, and then to whisper sacred words into his ear.

"You will never have to ask me for a hug." And with that, she turned and ran up her driveway, disappearing into the darkness, beyond Sesshomaru's watchful eyes. A few minutes after that small transaction, Sesshomaru leaned against the limo in a daze. His mind was a jungle of thoughts and questions, lists of things to ponder and large empty spaces.

--

Kagome's face was beat red with embarrassment when she dug her keys out from her purse and opened the front door. She stepped into the living room, admiring the warmer air and the smell of her mother's fine cooking. She closed the door behind her and looked at her mother who sat on the couch, still quite awake.

"Well, hello there Kagome. Did you have a good time?" she asked casually. Kagome nodded, walking over to sit next to her mother on the couch, looking at the clock on the cable box below the TV her mother watched. It was currently 9:30. Quite early to come home before a party, but then again, they (Sesshomaru and herself) had to avoid certain people on their way out.

Taking off the heels from her aching feet, Kagome proceeded to tell her mother than she couldn't believe how uncomfortable shoes were nowadays.

"Hey mom! Is Kagome home?" She heard her brother call from somewhere upstairs. Her mother called back up to him that his sister was indeed home, and she heard rushed steps come down the stairs. She sat on the edge of the couch as her brother came into the living room, smiling brightly, and hugged her.

She smiled and ruffled his hair, but then looked over at the platform of the staircase when she heard a small hiccup. There, hugging the pole that was connected to the railing, stood a small boy with dirty orange hair that was hanging loosely around his shoulders. He wore one of Souta's pajama shirts, which was obviously too big for him, but reaching his knees to reveal socks that were also too big for him.

He stared at Kagome with admiration, and almost started crying as he ran up to her and clung to her leg like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Kagome finally realized who this small boy was, and looked at her mother in disbelief.

"His name is Shippou. And today, we found him a good home."

Kagome looked down at the boy who was staring up at her with a worried look on his face. Noticing how he was observing how she treated him, she smiled and picked him up to embrace him in a gentle hug that she seemed to be giving a lot of lately.

"Hi Shippou, my name is Kagome." She introduced as she released him to stare down into his bright green eyes. He smiled back after a moment, his giggle ringing throughout the room.

"Hi Kajome!" he answered gleefully. Kagome blushed at his absolute cuteness, and didn't even bother correcting him. She continued to smile as she turned to her mother and asked:

"Where is his new home?" It was quite obvious to everyone that it would be tough to let the little Shippou go, even if they only knew him for less than a day, and less than five minutes for Kagome. Kagome's mother just smiled though, and asked a question in return.

"Where do you think?"

With that, she told Souta to go brush his teeth and get ready for bed, and looked at Shippou to do the same.

"So, Shippou is staying with us?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Shippou staying?" Shippou followed, his expression filled with happiness. After a small nod of confirmation, Shippou jumped up and laughed his way to the bathroom. Kagome sat on the couch, though, now alone in the living room. She was happy that he was staying, but why exactly would he be?

* * *

_Monday _– 10:30 PM

Kagome was brushing her soft hair carefully, lost in thought as she stared off into nothingness. She heard a small knock on the door, and turned toward her room door to see it open slightly. A small head suddenly appeared, looking around the room for her. She smiled and called to him.

"Shippou, I'm in here."

He turned his head happily at the sound of her voice, and skipped over to her despite the time of night. He planted a grin on his face as he looked happily up at her, showing his complete admiration for her. She chuckled in silent delight and bent down to ruffle his hair.

"What can I do for my favorite little man?" She asked, moving the brush from her hair to his.

"I'm not tired." he answered. Kagome smiled as she groomed his caramel hair, a feeling of importance filling her.

"Well, everyone needs their sleep. Would it help if I read you a story?" she asked as she opened a nearby drawer, and pulled a small green hair tie and ribbon from it.

"Yes please." he answered politely, smiling as he looked in the door mirror. His facial expression seemed to beam with pride as he poked at his new ponytail and ribbon.

Kagome picked him up and balanced him on her hip as she walked over to a bookshelf full of large looking books. She pulled out a large book, with the title 'Bedtime Stories: A Revised Collection', and walked over to her bed to place Shippou on it. As he crawled to the left side, Kagome slipped under the blankets in the middle, where her pillow rested amongst an abundant others. Shippou himself slipped under the covers, and snuggled up to Kagome's side as she opened the book.

Licking her index finger, she quickly sorted through the many golden pages of the book to find a story that she herself had known since she was Shippou's age. Smiling down at him as they made themselves comfortable, she began telling the story.

"The story is about a brilliant prince, one who ruled a large and peace-filled country..."

After a good 20 minutes, Shippou was well trapped within Sleep's hold; and Kagome too, was trapped. They slept there, together for the rest of the night, with no one to bother them. Not even the bogey man.

**

* * *

**

_The Following Sunday_

She couldn't contain her joy. She was going to explode. Any minute now. With a small smile gracing her lips, she slowly inhaled a large breath of air. And then slowly, very slowly, let out the breath again. And that's where she lost it.

She erupted into a fit of giggles as she hugged herself and turned from three people's gazes. She covered her mouth as she continued to shake with laughter, trying to bite her tongue to try and not interrupt the heavy conversation between her mother and the dealer. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, excused them and led Kagome outside as Kagome's mother closed the deal.

Taking hold of Kagome's elbow, he led Kagome out of the two-story glass building with a large sign on front. Now, if she had lost it before – then she was already insane by the time she got fresh air. She lunged herself at Sesshomaru, her arms tightly strapped around his neck as she smiled widely. Sighing (in a way that wasn't annoyance or impatience), Sesshomaru hugged her back as she relied on him to hold her off the ground.

"Thank you for coming Sesshomaru. Your judgment means a lot to me, and without your business intellect, the dealer probably would have priced a car we wanted a lot more than we wanted." Kagome stated. Smirking, he lowered herdown to the ground so she could stand on her own two feet.  
She let him go and straightened her shirt, Sesshomaru looked up to see Ms. Higurashi proudly walking out of the dealership, her purse on one shoulder and pair of keys in her hand.

Kagome looked up also to smile brightly at her mother. As she joined the two, she took hold of her daughter's hand and held her palm upwards. Placing the keys in her hand, she smiled at her. "Kagome Higurashi, you are now the owner of your very own – _working_ – car."

Closing Kagome's palm around the keys, tears started to creep up on Kagome's eyes as she hugged her mother tightly.

"Thank you so much mama."

Smiling and hugging back, she told Kagome that it was no trouble at all, and that she deserved a better car than the one that was slowly rotting away in their driveway. They had fixed it up, and gave it a good cleaning before trading it in (along with a few thousand) for a new car. This all had been possible, though, because of Sesshomaru and his intelligent arrangements with the dealer.

As the two women separated, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and hugged him again. He almost - _almost_ – smiled. As quickly as she hugged him, she let go and ran towards the car that was currently awaiting them. Because Kagome had driven her mother there, as well as with Sesshomaru (whose car was in Kagome's driveway), they all jumped into the car willingly.

Although Ms. Higurashi was hesitant to get in the car with Kagome, Sesshomaru was quite calm by now, used to the back seat _and_ Kagome's 'easy going' driving. As they drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road, Kagome and her mother chatted happily as fresh air streamed into the car through their windows. Kagome made a comment about not liking the 'fresh and new' smell that the car had, and quickly shoved the 'air freshener' into her purse to try and get rid of the car smell.

Unfortunately for the women, the temperature outside was about fifty degrees Fahrenheit, so after two minutes of bathing in the rushing cold air, they closed the windows with much haste, Kagome reaching reluctantly towards the dashboard to turn the heat on.

This caught Sesshomaru's attention, and he smirked at the amusing fight Kagome was having with her past experiences. After a moment though, the smirk faded away and looked outside to stare at the passing buildings and cars as they headed back towards Kagome's house.

Kagome looked at him through the rear-view mirror above her head, and smiled when Sesshomaru appeared to be off-guard, keeping his thoughts to himself. She continued to smile as she turned the radio up and an old song flowed through the speakers.

Smiling at the song, both women started singing, causing Sesshomaru to doubt their sanity. He actually considered panicking, because he had allowed them full control of the car. Sooner or later, it seemed, he would probably have to throw himself out the door in order to avoid a troubling car crash. The last thing he needed was a bruised cheek or any broken bones.

As the song continued to flow throughout the car, the whispering voices of the girls in the front of the car seemed to become even more welcoming. Slowly they sung the lyrics, Sesshomaru closing his eyes as they enjoyed themselves in each other's company.

Eventually Sesshomaru opened his eyes, noticing the familiar surroundings as they neared their destination. Sitting up from his resting position against the seat, Sesshomaru dug out his cell phone his father to tell him that he would be at Kagome's house, for how long he didn't know.

Kagome smiled as she continued to eye a certain someone through the rear-view mirror. The song had ended a few moments earlier, but the words stilled repeated themselves in her head. Inside her head she continued to sing, and she could hear her mother humming the tune to herself after turning the annoying commercial – owned radio off.

Kagome pulled the car up in front of the lawn, not wanting to have her car in the way when Sesshomaru needed to go home. Putting the car into park and turning the key to turn the car off, she followed the others' actions and climbed out of the new car. She smiled at Sesshomaru as they walked side by side towards the door, her mother grabbing the mail from the mailbox at the corner of their driveway.

But then Sesshomaru suddenly stopped next to his parked car and urged her to stop with him. Standing patiently as he opened the passenger door, he grabbed a small wrapped box and closed the door behind him. Kagome stared, confused, when he stood in front of her, the box her held catching her eyes immediately.

"For you. It's a gift to congratulate you on getting your first working car." Sesshomaru spoke softly, a smirk evident in his features. Stepping closer to her and handing her the present, he straightened himself, bracing himself for anything she could give or throw at him.

But she just stood there, her head bowed down in a way that he could not see her eyes because of her bangs. Her hands shook as she held the present, a tear or two falling to drop on the light blue paper. Sesshomaru stiffened.

"Kagome?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder, hoping to find out what was wrong. Was it something he did?

"Why? Why do I deserve a present Sesshomaru?" she choked out as she raised a hand to wipe the tears on the back of her palm – her eyes were still not visible to his own amber gaze.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to respond, when she suddenly looked up, a sincere smile complimenting her sparkling, tearful, eyes. She brushed her bangs from her eyes, she sighed.

"Thank you." she stated happily, and slowly leaned forward to catch him in a gentle and fragile embrace. She cried happy tears into his shoulder as they stood there for a moment. Sesshomaru rubbed her back in a comforting fashion, waiting until her tears stopped flowing to speak. But before her tears stopped and before he spoke, it started to drizzle.

Inside of Kagome's head, she cursed her luck as she separated from Sesshomaru. Looking up into his amber eyes, she noticed something she hadn't seen since she had ever known him.

It was softness. Worry even, as he looked down at her and reached to brush her bangs back. She raised a hand to her mouth as it began to rain, but she didn't care. They just kept staring into each other's eyes – her admiration for him growing even more as his eyes seemed to show more emotion in them than she had ever seen.

Sesshomaru, though, was seeing her eyes like they were normally – full of emotion. And one thing that he admired most about her eyes were that they seemed to be windows to her soul; To her personality. He could see how she loved the very thought of his kindness, and he himself could see the kindness that she always radiated in any situation.

Leaning down, he gave her another one of those golden kisses on her forehead, and gently led her into the house and out of the rain.

After drying themselves off and hanging up their coats, Sesshomaru sat on the end seat of the couch, stretching his arm to rest on the top rim of the couch. Kagome sat close to him, but not too close for fear of embarrassing herself. Her mother sat next to her as she asked her daughter where she got the present, and that's when the conversation started.

Kagome held the package tightly in her lap, running a finger along it's mysterious blue wrapping. She listened intently to the conversation between her mother and Sesshomaru, her mother complimenting Sesshomaru for being so generous when it wasn't necessary, and Sesshomaru telling her mother that it was a gift of his appreciation.

"There are only a few people in the world who can hang around Sesshomaru and not get annoyed. Although I get annoyed a lot, he's the best friend I've ever had." Kagome admitted to her mother, turning her head as she tried to cover her blush. Her mother chuckled in understanding, and Kagome looked up from the present to see that her mother was assuming too much. But it made her smile back.

Suddenly, rushed footsteps could be heard upstairs, and then rush down the stairs. Kagome smiled at the light footed boy who came into view at the foot of the staircase.

"Kajome!" he cried happily, giggles following afterward. He started to run over to her, using his small legs, and proceeded to hug her leg adoringly. But Kagome was not put on earth to be hugged 24/7, and she smiled as she picked him up to place him on her lap, moving the present to the side.

"How was my Shippou today? Was Souta good to you?" Kagome smiled.

"Souta was a stupid-head." Shippou pouted. And then brightened as he continued. "Kajome is better than him." That earned him a tickle as Kagome played her fingers across his stomach. After a few seconds Shippou was tired out from all the laughing and leaned against Kagome for support as he let out a small laugh.

But then his gaze met emotionless amber, and he gasped. Leaning forward, Shippou got a better look at the man. His smooth pale skin made his eyes stand out, their gaze ever-observing. His silver hair, tied up behind his neck as if to be contained, was one thing Shippou started to obsess over in his mind.

"A man with jray hair. Is he old?" Shippou asked. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow swiftly, throwing Kagome a questionable look.

"No, Sesshomaru is not old. Sesshomaru, this little guy is Shippou." Kagome introduced with a smirk. Sesshomaru returned his stoic look to the small boy, holding out his hand for him to take. Smiling brightly, Shippou reaching out both hands and shook Sesshomaru's large hand vigorously. Laughing at Shippou's playful behavior, Kagome ran her fingers through his hair as it flowed down to his back.

"Shippou, where did your ribbon go?" she asked curiously. He gasped and covered his mouth, looking up at her with despairing eyes. She just smiled and raised an eyebrow in question.

Slowly uncovering his mouth, and whispered "It's in Souta's room." And shut his mouth up, hands securely clamped to his mouth again. Kagome sighed, the smile still on her face and picked Shippou up to place him on his feet on the floor.

"Shippou, you have a mission." she said with a firm voice.

"Yes yes! Mission." Shippou responded, removing his hands from his face to form fists of excitement that he held up in front of his chest.

"You need to go and get your ribbon, and defeat the evil Souta. Can you do it?" She urged.

"It be honor!" He swallowed, holding out his chest as he bravely stomped back to the stairs and proceeded to fulfill his mission. Laughing, Kagome and her mother looked at each other.

"I can't believe he is so cute and open." her mother started. Kagome nodded and turned to Sesshomaru with an expectant look. He just stared back with an equally expectant look.

"So? What do you think of him?" She prodded.

"He has a lot of energy." 'And I fear that may not be a good thing. If he learns things from Kagome, we could end up with more than one Kagome.' Sesshomaru stated, half out loud and half in thought. Kagome just smiled back and picked up the present.

"So, what did you get me?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and said with a very 'smart ass' tone, "A box with some contents in it." It earned him a playful smack on the arm.

Slowly, and carefully, Kagome peeled the wrapping from the box. After handing the trash to her mother who tossed them in a nearby trashcan, Kagome stared at the present in wonder. The words _Satellite Radio_ were printed in large letters on the cover, and then a picture of the radio itself. Kagome gasped and whispered 'wow' as she leaned against the back of the couch, her head resting below Sesshomaru's arm.

"Aren't those really expensive?" Ms. Higurashi asked, tipping her head forward so she could look at Sesshomaru. He didn't answer.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, looking at him with disappointment. Sesshomaru predicted this. "Why would you get me something so expensive?" she asked, but she said it in a tone that demanded that he remain silent. He just looked at her eyes and he could tell that she was going to cry again.

Sighing, Kagome leaned over and against him. She resisted the tears and just whispered a sincere "Thank you." Sesshomaru let a small smile escape onto his lips and moved his arm from it's resting place to wrap around Kagome's shoulders protectively.

After a moment, Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep against Sesshomaru. Her mother noticed this as she looked up from reading a magazine she had picked up, and smiled.

"It's only seven, and she falls asleep. She is so silly." her mother announced in a small whisper as she stood. Walking over to her daughter, she kissed her cheek and walked upstairs to get Shippou.

Sesshomaru sat there, running his finger through Kagome's soft hair as she breathed slowly in her sleep. He watched as her chest rose slowly, every other few seconds, and smirked. He moved into a more comfortable position on the couch, gently lifting Kagome so she was sitting on his lap and so her head was resting on his other shoulder. With switched to his other hand as he combed her hair again, admiring it's silky texture.

Her sighed and looked down at this beautiful girl as she slept. He wondered how she managed to be so care-free while so many things could easily trouble her. Shippou, the boy she saved was a boy who suffered child abuse. Yet, now that he was living with Kagome, he was beaming with joy every time he saw Kagome. Kagome didn't show sorrow in her eyes when she looked at him, but it seemed as if it sometimes did hurt her when he disappeared from sight.

Yet she always stayed happy around him. It seemed she was always happy, and smiled on so that Shippou knew that everything was okay. And that the same thing happened to him too, she was always confident and always fine, and she never stopped smiling - unless she had pouted in playfulness. Or had gasped in surprise. But even if her face was blank, happiness was sprinkled in the color of her eyes.

There was only one time when he had seen her truly sad. And it was the one and only time he saw her think of her own depression, and was actually worrying about herself in another's presence.

"Don't eat my muffin..." Kagome whimpered in her sleep, bringing a smile to Sesshomaru's face. And when he worried about her, it seemed she always wanted to avoid any selfish behavior on her part.

"Sesshomaru..." she mumbled again and curled up closer to him. His heart seemed to stop for a moment and stared at Kagome with surprise. She smiled after she mumbled his name, and watched as her hand gripped part of his shirt in an attempt to stay close to him. He sighed, and stopped playing with her hair to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

Turning his head, he found a blanket on the couch where Ms. Higurashi was sitting, and quickly took it and laid it across himself and Kagome in an attempt to warm her. After a few moments, Ms. Higurashi walked into the room, holding a small brown paper bag. She smiled at the scene, and picked up the remote control from the coffee table to give to Sesshomaru, nodded in thanks. She smiled, asked him politely to watch Kagome, Souta, and Shippou for about an hour as she went out, and he nodded.

After thanking him, she left silently through the side door. He turned his attention to the remote in his hands, and turned the television on, instantly muting the volume, so her wouldn't wake the sleeping angel who clung to him. He turned the channel to a classical music channel, and turned down the volume and then de-muting the TV. Very softly, piano sounds and flutes floated throughout the room, calming down Sesshomaru once the noise reached his ears.

He had been tense ever since that morning, when he learned that Rin had stolen more than half his bed and he was confined to a small space on the side of the bed, just so he wouldn't wake her. But now that he had a chance to relax, he was in the best place in the world to do so. And he was afraid to admit to that.

(About an hour later.)

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, to find that she was comfortably warm. But she didn't feel the silky texture of her pillow on her cheek. She felt something almost softer. She looked around, and found out that she was sleeping on top of someone. She lifted her head to meet Sesshomaru's cheek, as they leaned against the back of the couch. She was half on his lap, her legs laying over the the middlepillow of the couch. Her head was resting on his shoulder, with his arm holding her up safely against him. He had pulled a blanket over her generously.

Sesshomaru noticed the movement but didn't think much of it, because she had been fidgeting during her sleep. So when he felt her breath on his cheek, he woke up from his trance. Looking down at her, their faces a few inches apart, she smiled. She pulled him into a hug and apologized for being such a burden.

He brushed it off and responded saying that it didn't bother him, but she just smiled. She continued to hug him closely, and Sesshomaru felt himself loving every moment. The smell of her hair, the feel of her body next to his – or even against his. It was all unreal.

"I'm home!" Ms. Higurashi trashed the moment, but not on purpose. Kagome smiled and released herself from the entanglement she and Sesshomaru were in, and folded the blanket as Sesshomaru stood and placed the remote back onto the table after turning the TV off.

"I should go. Rin will probably be needing me." Sesshomaru announced to both women, who in turn nodded. Kagome gave him a small hug, thank you, and smile before he turned to get his coat from the coat closet. She went into the kitchen to talk to her mother when Sesshomaru stepped into the room. Kagome's mother grabbed her paper bag and handed it to him, and then said goodbye as she went upstairs. Although Kagome was curious, she didn't ask. Following him to the door, she opened it for him and watched him walk out the door, digging out his keys to unlock his Dorango. After waving goodbye and after he pulled out the driveway, Kagome closed the door.

She leaned against the door and started to giggle uncontrollably.

--

Sesshomaru was now laying in his own room, having finished reading Rin her bed time story and said goodnight to his father. He found himself trying to relax in his bed, but failed. It was useless to try and find comfort in such an uptight home.

He took the paper bag Ms. Higurashi had given him, and turned the bag upside down so the contents emptied into his other open hand. What fell out surprised him in a heart-stopping way.

There lay a pile of pictures, the top picture he was surprised that was even captured on film. As he looked at the picture, he recognized it as the picture of Kagome and himself standing in front of her fridge the day his family had gone to eat at her house. You could see Kagome's profile, and she was smiled as she looked up at him. He didn't know she smiled at him like that.

The next picture that he flipped to was the picture of Kagome jumping on him for a hug when he had escorted her outside of the dealership that afternoon. Kagome was smiling in such a way that it seemed as if she herself was the sun. He held her tightly in their hug, and he never noticed how gentle it seemed he was when he handled her.

He flipped to another picture, the one of Sesshomaru in the back seat as he stared out the window. He looked too calm. And the next picture was almost the same, but his eyes were closed and he wore a smile. That moment seemed to be a rare one, andMs. Higurashiwas lucky to have captured it.

Then he switched to another picture, one he was even more astonished to see. He was looking down at Kagome with a worried look while Kagome's head was bent down, her bangs covering her tearful eyes. But there was a smile on her face that made him feel alright.

Then there was another picture of the same scene, only they were hugging. Then he flipped to another picture, and he was shocked to see the picture of himself kissing Kagome's forehead. But that didn't shock him. It was the look on Kagome's face. Her eyes were closed in a peaceful manner, and she had a happy grin gracing her lips.

Moving that picture to the side, because he found it to be special, he found a picture of when Kagome had just fallen asleep against him. The next picture pretty much the same, only she had been moved on his lap, and he was staring down at her. The rest of the pictures were just copies, and Sesshomaru proceeded to put them back in the bag when a picture slipped out of the pile. He picked it up and could not help the smile that appeared on his face.

Kagome was sticking her tongue out in a silly fashion as Shippou made a face with puffy cheeks and was pulling on his eyelids. He turned the photo over to see Ms. Higurashi's writing:

_I thought that you might have wanted this. _

_  
_**

* * *

During the remainder of the week, Kagome no longer needed Sesshomaru to ride to and from school. She still arrived at school, though, at the same time Sesshomaru did – but sometimes there were mornings where she had to show up only a few minutes before 'homeroom' bell, and those days were usually messy days. **

Kagome had started to stay for shorter times in the library after school also, so she barely saw Sesshomaru apart from a study hall on Mondays and Fridays, and sometimes in the morning. She was rather busy, too, because she had her first ice skating competition against other district skaters to determine who was going to Semifinals.

Kagome missed Sesshomaru immensely, because he was the only person who she knew at the school. Even though she had been there for well over a month, people still hadn't introduced themselves to her, or were not interested in beings friends. She did every paper or project solo, and was proud that she could accomplish everything on her own. But sooner or later, the feeling of not having a girl to talk to would take a toll on her emotions. And she wasn't sure she was ready to deal with that along with the pressure of winning the upcoming competition.

But Sesshomaru could not be left out. He had called her now and then at night, but not obsessively. He called to check up on her, and to get information on the upcoming competition and to just listen to her babble on and on about nothing in particular. He was suffering from the lack of a passenger in his car, and had started to put his bag in the passenger seat to try to fill the emptiness it left him feeling. But after only a few days, he realized that it was useless. He just needed to get used to it.

But something else was missing. It was the feeling of being needed, the feeling of being relied on. He felt proud that he could make Kagome's day by simply spending time with her while they drove to school. He also felt glad to being a necessity of Kagome's, but now it was as if he could just be thrown out like a used tissue. She could rely on herself now, and it was almost painful to see her happier that way.

Right now it was the first Friday since Kagome had received her car, and she pulled into the parking lot next to Sesshomaru's Dorango. She opened her door after putting the car into park, and a flow of loud music greeted the ears of a waiting Sesshomaru, who leaned against the driver's door of his own ride. Kagome took the keys from the ignition, and clamped them to the side of her bag as she lifted the long strap onto her shoulder and closed the door.

She smiled at her friend, but noticed he was not looking at her. She walked over to him, her bag rubbing against her thigh as she did so. In Sesshomaru's hands was a small photo, but before she could catch a glimpse of the picture, Sesshomaru tucked it safely back into his wallet. She pouted when he did so, and he pretended he didn't notice. He had learned Monday that Kagome did not receive any pictures of her own, and it was a secret between himself and her mother that he had possession of them.

"Come on, no fair." Kagome complained, tugging on his sleeve to try to get him to show her.

"You have your secrets, and I have mine." he retorted plainly, looking at her with a hint of curiosity about what she might do next.

"We're friends though; and friends tell each other their secrets. It has to be a really good secret if you won't allow me to see it – so just let me see it!" Kagome pleaded. But Sesshomaru was stubborn and had replied in a dead-pan tone:

"No."

Kagome pouted again. She then reached for his wallet, but he only held it above her head tauntingly. She cried out that it was unfair, but he was amusing himself as she stood on her toes to try to reach it. But Sesshomaru was taller than her, so it was useless. Sighing, she stood in front of him with a defeated look plastered on her face. He proudly placed the wallet in his back pocket, his ego growing slightly because of his small victory.

Kagome raised an eyebrow when he did so. "You think putting it in your back pocket is going to stop me?" she asked evilly, and laughed when Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed at the statement.  
"That would be rather disrespectful if you took something that was not yours." he replied, just as amused at the face she made back at him. Sighing, she shook her head and brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"I didn't think I'd have to come to this." she confessed, and the stepped forward to hug Sesshomaru. She leaned against him and rubbed her nose up against the corner of his jaw, in a form of cuddling. Of course he was caught off guard, the action obviously shocking him into defenselessness. Kagome took that moment to relentlessly slip her fingers into his back pocket and grab the slim leather wallet, and put it into her own back pocket. Sesshomaru had too much pride to do what she did.

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thanks Sesshomaru!" And with that, she let him go, turning her back to him and stood where she was. Sesshomaru was angry, behind her and spoke into her ear with such a tone, it could have scared anyone else away.

"That was uncalled for." Kagome just turned around, pushed him against his door, and leaned her back against his chest to keep him pinned and quiet. She took out his wallet and looked at the pictures he had. One of Rin, one of James, and one of ... her and Shippou. She gaped at it, and was more than surprised to see it. She only remembered her mother taking that picture the night after the party she went to with Sesshomaru. How did he get it ...?

"Satisfied?" Came Sesshomaru's voice. Kagome closed her mouth and just kept staring at the picture in wonder. After a moment, Kagome slipped the picture back into his wallet and closed it, turned around and handed it to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't..." She was out of words to say. She avoided his gaze as he put the wallet back in his pocket, and stared at her. Sesshomaru then nodded his forgiveness, and Kagome let a small smile escape onto her lips. But now she felt really bad about digging into his personal things – a wallet no less. What if there was something in there that was so private no one in the world was allowed to look at it other than him?

"It's alright. You are less curious now?" Sesshomaru replied after a moment, and Kagome looked up with a smile.

"Less curious? Who do you take me for?" She giggled when Sesshomaru's emotionless features supported a frown. "In fact, I have more questions to ask you." She smiled. He continued to frown. Was it possible that his day could be any more ruined?

"Why don't I have a picture of you? Huh?" Kagome asked in a spunky tone, stepped away from him and folding her arms across her chest. He raised one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows in question.

"What? You think you can just have a picture of me and get away with it? Either I take that one away, or you give me one. It's simple." was all that she said as she waited. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. He was in a mix of emotions ever since she pulled that stunt, and now he was left between giving up a picture of her, or giving up something that no one else could ever willingly obtain.

Slipping a hand into an outer pocket of his bag, Sesshomaru pulled out a picture and handed it to Kagome without further thought. He wasn't going to give up Kagome's picture any time soon, and definitely not to her.

Kagome smiled, accepted the picture, and her smile grew into a grin at the picture. "Aww, _m_y Sesshomaru looks so cute when he smiles." Kagome blushed at the picture and hugged it to her chest. Sesshomaru mentally sighed at the sentence, bewildered at how many emotions she could stir up inside of him.

Kagome looked up at his emotionless face and smiled for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru." And with that, they returned to reality which was high school and beyond.

--

Kagome gasped. She, along with a few other students were reading the notices on a bulletin board outside the guidance office. One notice, that took Kagome's immediate attention, shouted at the whole student body to go to the School Dance that a Garden and Maze company was hosting that evening. Kagome smiled and along with the other students, were looking forward to that night. Sighing, Kagome lifted her hand to hold her head in her palm.

"It's so romantic." she and another said simultaneously. Looking at each other, they both laughed.

"I heard they're holding it in a garden where the dance floor is surrounded by beautiful flowers and roses." the girl stated as both girls erupted into giggles.

"That's so cool. I heard that they were going to have live music too." Kagome added. Both of them sighed at the image. But they were knocked out of their trance-like state soon after, and the girl introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Ayame Makimura." she greeted, holding out a warm hand. Kagome smiled, and they shook hands.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." With a raised eyebrow, Ayame quickly responded.

"Kagome? I like that name. But do you happen to be the same Kagome... who is rumored to be going out with Sesshomaru?" Kagome laughed nervously, thinking that it was typical of rumors to spread. Old memories started to resurface, but Kagome shook them from her thoughts to respond.

"Well, _yeah_, I'm that Kagome, but I'm not dating Sesshomaru." She replied, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she rubbed the back of her head. Ayame just smiled and understood.

"I've known Sesshomaru for years, but he never really had a friend. Despite everyone knowing who he is and wanting to be friends, no one ever got the chance. It's just surprising to see a newcomer who can affect him in such ways." She continued. But Kagome was confused.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean when you say 'affect him in such ways.'."

Ayame stood there for a moment, staring at Kagome, and then laughed. "Oh! Well, no one has ever seen him smile. Well, some might have seen an evil smirk or two from him; but since you've come he smiles at least once a week now," They laughed. "He's more polite – more open." And with that, she looked at her watch.

Kagome, who was thinking about those few little words, watched as the girl fretted. "Oh, I gotta go. My boyfriend is gonna be mad if I don't meet him at lunch right when the bell rings. I'll talk to you later, then?" she asked, and Kagome nodded. Waving goodbye to each other, Ayame left with haste.

Kagome smiled at the idea having met someone new. Although their first conversation practically started because of a rumor, it relaxed her that at least _someone_ didn't listen to everything they heard. Changing the subject back to the dance, Kagome took out a small notebook from her pocket and wrote down the location.

After that, she quickly made her way to the library, where she knew she could find Sesshomaru. Opening and closing the door to the large room, Kagome walked around the tables and placed her bag in her old chair, sitting in a chair next to Sesshomaru. He didn't look up, but it seemed as if he already knew it was her.

"Watcha doin'?" Kagome asked in a mischievous tone. Papers were scattered around Sesshomaru's spot on the table, and he was currently flipping through a packet.

"I'm finding out if they can get rid of the library system we have in this school."

Kagome blinked. "What a sec, you mean they're actually still talking about that stupid prank pulled by that jerk?" After Sesshomaru nodded, Kagome huffed and puffed about how stupid it was. He was just as frustrated as her, only he was doing something about it.

"I'm guessing you're looking at the requirements for someone to do so?" she asked, and only got another nod. She sighed. As much as this was interesting, it was equally annoying. If Sesshomaru was going to ignore her while she missed lunch to spend time with him, then he had another thing coming.

"There is a dance tonight." she mentioned, and looked at her nails. Sesshomaru 'hmm'ed in response. Kagome sighed and folded her hands in her lap.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna come with me?"

Finally! He actually looked at her, sitting back in his chair – his mind exhausted. But he didn't respond, and they ended up having a staring contest sort of thing. Only Kagome was losing, and she looked away with a frown. When Sesshomaru won, he raised an eyebrow as something caught his attention.

"What is this? Is Kagome blushing?" he teased. Kagome was actually blushing, the light pink turning to a dark rose color on her cheeks.

"N-no." she muttered in anger. But she couldn't look at him, and just stared at the papers in frustration.

"I'll go." After giving such a plain and simple answer, Kagome smiled and thanked him as he returned to the papers in front of them. Even though it made her happy that he would come to a _social event_ with _her_, she became annoyed again. Growling silently, she crossed her arms on the table and looked at him angrily. Sure, she made him avoid this dull work for a second, but it seemed as if he was bent on being bland. But she didn't stop glaring at him.

Shortly after boring a hole into Sesshomaru's forehead because of her intense stare, Sesshomaru looked up at her. She blinked in surprise, not knowing that her stare actually affected him, and they found themselves in another staring contest. But before Kagome lost, she spoke.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked, clueless as she lifted a hand to search her face.

"No. But is something bothering you?" he asked, throwing her a bored look. She sighed and rubbed the side of her head in exhaustion.

"Yeah, kinda." she replied, avoiding his gaze. "Um, did you know about that rumor spreading around about us?" she asked, her voice a now more soft and relaxed tone. Sesshomaru on the other hand was quite annoyed.

"Yes. _Don't worry_, I took care of it." was his reply, and before he looked back at the work in front of him, he continued on. "Anything else?"

Kagome fidgeted visibly as she stared at her hands. "Yeah. Why the heck would a simple rumor worry me?" She looked around the room trying her best to not look at the source of her embarrassment.

"Because you're blushing again, Kagome." he replied. Kagome blushed even darker and grumbled.

"I am not blushing. Why would I blush?" The ceiling was so beautiful. The wonderful white tiles, kinda... moldy in all of it's brilliance of not letting rain through and into the building. Oh, yes, staring at it was getting her absolutely... nowhere.

Standing up, Sesshomaru walked over and stood behind Kagome's chair as she looked at the ceiling. He bent down so he could meet her gaze, amusement dancing in his eyes as Kagome twitched. She bent her head to face forward again, bringing her legs up to hug them closely to her chest as she muttered something under her breath.

"I can't believe you have prettier hair than me." Unfortunately, Sesshomaru was still bent over her and was listening intently to every word she said.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Sesshomaru asked, and earned a smack to the cheek as Kagome sprang up in her chair, shocked that he had heard her – and her heart beating so fast that it rang in her ears. Sesshomaru stood up straight, his face remaining emotionless as he raised a hand to caress his sore cheek.

"That hurt." He admitted amusingly, almost tauntingly. Kagome knelt in an odd position in her chair, staring at Sesshomaru who still stood behind her.

"Well it's not everyday that people stand behind you, listening to everything you say. Especially when it's not meant for their ears." She stated angrily, yet guiltily as she took his hand from his face to look at the damage she caused.

"Yes, blame me for you stating your thoughts aloud." He said back in a dull tone as he watched her examine his red cheek. The way her lips curved into a frown amused him even further, and he jerked his head out of her palm. Kagome growled again, only this time she felt a weird motion from under her as she noticed her world slowly turn upside down.

Grabbing the closest support she could find, she grasped Sesshomaru's elbow and dragged him down with her as the chair tipped over sideways, Kagome rolling out of it, and Sesshomaru with her.

Kagome, who had hit her head on the hard carpet was battling her brain for control and to figure what happened. Sesshomaru, who had landed on her, was recovering from the same confusing state Kagome was in. After a moment, they both found themselves in a very... _interesting_ position. Kagome laying on the floor, with a Sesshomaru kneeling over her, his hands planted to the floor above her shoulders.

Blushing even darker than Kagome ever thought possible, she stared up at the emotionless statue over her. He stared down into her blue pools that were only explaining her every thought to him, his mind whirling with the possibilities of what could happen next.

"Umm, I h-had n-nothing to do with this." Kagome stuttered, but Sesshomaru smiled as he cocked his head.

"Oh really? And you think it is my fault that you grabbed me?" He asked, a corner of his lips turning up in that famous smirk of his. Kagome could hear her heart beating in her ears once more, and wouldn't have been surprised if Sesshomaru heard it too.

"Yeah! It is all your fault." She fought back, but Sesshomaru brought his face closer to quiet her.

"Oh, yes. I am devious enough to do that." he teased as Kagome stared at him, her gaze hauntingly hovering over Sesshomaru's curved lips. Realizing the thoughts that were going through her head at the moment, she gasped and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes to see his amusement. Of course, he could read her thoughts and was finding it very - _very_ – funny.

She opened her mouth to scold him, but the words wouldn't come out. She just laid there, her mouth agape as Sesshomaru read every emotion of hers.

"Tell me Kagome, is it possible that you could blush any more?" he asked, once again teasing her as he cooked up a plan in his mind. She took note of his eyes slowly leaking the emotion that he felt inside.

"What are you talking about? I'm n-not..." she quickly swallowed, licking her dry lips as she realized that lying would only make her look more foolish. "Y-you can't make me blush, Sesshomaru." Kagome shook her head, but her chest was swelling with emotions that she hadn't felt in a very long time. And her gaze was brought down to his lips again, and she frowned.

"I can see that." He was enjoying this! The bastard! He just watched her unfold before him – rather,_ below_ him (heh heh) – as she squirmed with uncertainty. He could tell that she was willing for something to happen, and yet was slowly trying to deny every feeling that flashed through her brilliant eyes.

Leaning down, Sesshomaru gently kissed Kagome on the cheek, and nuzzled her jawline playfully, his chest almost bursting with laughter that he would never let escape his from within him. After a moment of playing with her, he whispered silently into her ears:

"That was payback for this morning." And with that, he stood up, brushed himself off and held out a hand for her. She was still stunned about that stunt he so cunningly pulled. But as she looked at the hand he held out for her, she snorted and stood up without his help. She grabbed her bag and looked at Sesshomaru, who seemed to already know why she was so flustered.

"That was uncalled for." Kagome repeated the same words he had told her that morning after she had pulled a similar, but less impressive, trick. She turned her head to the side, and looked at the papers on the table.

"I'll let you return to your _work_." she said rather coldly, and took a step forward to leave when a pair of arms restrained her. Dropping her bag to the floor, she noticed how closely Sesshomaru was holding her. She could hardly breathe as he kissed her hair, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He knew that he could control his emotions, know what he would do in any situation and how what he felt at all times. But unlike him, Kagome was a free spirit who didn't know what to think. She was always uncertain about what to feel, whether it was okay to feel something for someone, or to push them away and run away in fear for being hurt.

Sadly enough, Sesshomaru saw the hurt in her eyes when she told him that he could return to his work just so she could run off and maybe do something stupid in her mind boggling mood.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Could he really apologize? How come he didn't calculate the damage he could inflict on her?

"I have to go. P-please." Kagome whimpered as she held tightly to his shirt, not actually wanting to let go of him- but being too emotionally unstable to be in anyone's arms at the moment.

"Kagome - -" Sesshomaru started, but she pulled herself from his embrace and ran out of the library empty handed. A dark frown on his face, Sesshomaru observed a large spot on his shirt that was wet due to Kagome's tears. At that point, Sesshomaru was deeply ashamed for having caused the stain.

Sitting back into his chair, and for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do.

**

* * *

**

Next Chapter: _Your Doors (Behind Your Hidden Doors)_

_YourDoors_ (Beyond Your Hidden Doors) Preview:  
Kagome is very confused emotionally and mentally, especially when a new girl appears!  
How does this girl affect Sesshomaru? And what does Kagome have to say about it? Find out next chapter!


	4. Collide : Your Doors

Collide

Chapter Three: Behind Hidden Doors

-A line indicates a new event or day occurring-

-A space between paragraphs insists that a small amount of time has passed, or a different point of view enters-

**

* * *

The final bell for the bell rang, and people rushed to and from their lockers to make their ways to the buses and to their cars. Kagome, on the other hand, slowly approached her locker and put her books on a handy shelf, then taking out a few notebooks to bring home. Unfortunately, she had forgotten her bag in the library, and she was afraid to go get it. **

She wasn't afraid of the library or anything, but she was one hundred percent certain that Sesshomaru would be in there, possibly waiting for her. But she didn't want to confront him, because she was still uncertain about how to feel. She wasn't sure if this feeling she developed for him was safe, or if it would only endanger their relationship. She didn't want to ruin the only thing that kept her moving and breathing everyday.

Closing the metal door and waiting for the clicks of the lock, Kagome stared at the shiny handle and sighed. Turning and leaning up against her locker, Kagome noticed that she was all alone in the hall.

She slowly came to the conclusion of going to get her bag, thinking that there might be a possibility that she might not have to speak to Sesshomaru (although that was highly doubtable). So she stood up, with very little confidence in herself, and slowly walked down the remainder of the hallway to stand in front of the library door.

Through the window in the door, she saw Sesshomaru sitting down at his usual table, the table a mess with a bunch of work. But it didn't seem as if he was even looking at the work, but rather the wall across the room. Kagome sighed, rethinking her plan to go into the room. She might disturb Sesshomaru from his work, and she didn't want to do that. She just wanted to slip in and out.

But she couldn't leave without her bag.

Then another problem appeared. A girl walked out from the aisles and aisles of books, smiling as she walked happily towards Sesshomaru. She spoke to him without hesitation, and she got a quick response- but a response nonetheless. The girl giggled and put some books down on the table that she had been carrying at her side, and Sesshomaru nodded his thanks.

The girl sat in Kagome's seat next to Sesshomaru, and chatted about something that seemed to catch Sesshomaru's interest. He responded, Kagome realized, in a way that made it seem as if he was eager to continue their conversation.

Something pulled at Kagome's heart when she noticed that Sesshomaru never talked to her like that. He never really was eager to talk to her – or to be _with_ her - like he was with this new girl who had suddenly just... _appeared_. Kagome's eyes radiated the hurt that she felt as she blacked up a step, and she noticed that she had stopped breathing.

Slowly inhaling, she continued to watch as the two interacted at the table, and saw the girl laugh as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow only to smirk.

Kagome's frown darkened as she recalled her conversation with the girl Ayame from earlier. 'Since you've come he smiles at least once a week now.' But was that truly accurate? Was she the only one who affected Sesshomaru?

After a few minutes, Kagome was sick of just standing there and subconsciously hurting herself by just dreaming up everything that she could have been clueless to. She reached for the handle, opened the door and walked into the room, looking for her bag.

She walked up to the table, ignoring the girl when she asked who she was, and ignored the look Sesshomaru gave her. She noticed her bag was not on the floor, or on the chair, or even on the table. She was forced to ask.

"Where is my bag?"

Sesshomaru reached over to the side to grab said object, which he had put next to his. He handed it to her, and she took it without saying anything. Regretfully, she looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at her, his eyes asking the obvious question.

"Yeah, I'm alright." she stated, and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Excuse me, if you didn't know, it's very rude to ignore people when they're talking to you." Came the girl's voice, who had turned in her seat to stare at Kagome with a stern look in her eyes.

Stopping and turning her head so she looked back at the girl, Kagome's eyes dulled in boredom as she replied quite coldly. "Oh, _sorry_."

The girl quickly responded, shocked to be treated the way she was being treated. "Yes, you should be. Now, what is your problem?" Kagome cocked her head to the side and glared.

"Problem? I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that I had problem." Kagome continued. "But if you would like to submit a complaint, I'm sure that wall over there would _love_ to listen." And with that, Kagome turned back to the door and walked with confidence toward it.

After opening and closing the door behind her, Kagome walked to the side to lean up against the wall, closing her eyes in defeat. Sure, she walked out with the air of victory about her, but she lost to herself. She didn't know she could be so mean, let alone cold to someone who was only talking to Sesshomaru.

She heard the door open, and then close, but she didn't care. She assumed it was the girl, who probably was too stubborn to give up, and who probably wanted to slap her like she wanted to slap herself at the moment. But surprisingly, she was swept up into the arms of the guy who she thought she was fearing. She gladly accepted those arms, and dug her face into his chest without hesitation or question. He simply understood how confused she was.

"Her name is Amy, and she is new here." Sesshomaru began. But Kagome just shook her head and responded without lifting her head.

"I don't care."

"I was helping her Kagome." Sesshomaru replied just as quickly. Even though he understood, he doubted Kagome would also.

"Yeah, sure. I get it."

"Kagome, don't treat me like the enemy. I didn't do anything." Sesshomaru took his hand and forced Kagome to look up at him. "And she didn't do anything either."

But Kagome refused to look him in the eyes as she cried. Was there something that he wasn't getting?

"I know she didn't do anything." Was her only defense as she tried to pull her chin out of his grasp.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" He asked quite sincerely, but she shook her head.

"Nothing. Nothing..." But he could tell that even she didn't believe her own words.

"Kagome, look at me." But she still tried to avoid him. "Kagome." He stated with more demand, and slowly she stopped resisting him as she turned her eyes to look up at him.

He saw hurt. He saw sadness. He saw self-consciousness. And he saw doubt. All of these emotions weren't usually Kagome's, but something must have happened to have caused all the pain that she was feeling. But what could have caused her to feel that way?

"Despite the fact that you know everything in the entire world, it seems as if you have no clue as to why I feel the way I do?" The way she had said it made Sesshomaru feel extremely guilty. But that was the thing, he must have done something to her accidentally. Was it because he had played with her at lunch?

"What is that girl... to you? Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked reluctantly, not really wanting an answer. She was already assuming the worst, despite only seeing this girl once in her entire life.

"That girl is the same girl whom you saved me from that Saturday at the party." Kagome's eyes started to grow cloudy with confusion.

"What is she doing here?" Kagome asked, taking into consideration that he didn't actually answer the question the way she wanted him to.

"She transferred here. And apparently, from what I've seen, she wants to go to the dance with me tonight." A fury lit up in Kagome's eyes that Sesshomaru hadn't seen there before.

"Oh. That's it? She's not here to marry you?" Kagome asked, a smile lighting up her face at the sudden use of sarcasm.

"It's possible." Sesshomaru replied, but Kagome noticed he was only using his non-existent sense of humor. She giggled and was allowed to rest her cheek on his chest again.

"Too bad. Cause I really wanted to go to the dance with you."

--

Later that night, Sesshomaru and Kagome went to the dance. Kagome dressed up in similar, yet different attire than what she wore to the 'ball' quite some time ago. Although she knew no one was impressed about how she looked, she felt a lot better. Not only about the situation between herself and Sesshomaru, she felt more sure. She was sure about the fact that, no matter what happened, Sesshomaru would always be there to comfort her.

They danced, Kagome met Ayame's boyfriend, Kouga, and Sesshomaru had the ability to actually talk. They sat at a table when they weren't dancing, and chatted. There was also a maze, which caught Sesshomaru's interest, so Kagome went with him to satisfy him. Although the maze was used by some of the older students as a more-private area to kiss and other things (nothing too dirty, mind you), Sesshomaru seemed not to notice them. A few times Kagome had to clear her throat and walk faster past some obviously very-attached students, but Sesshomaru didn't mention anything.

Their night held no special events, and the girl Amy was a no-show, much to Kagome's happiness. Ayame had actually asked what had went on, because she had seen Kagome rush out of the library after lunch, but Kagome just made up a story about being very sick. Ayame seemed to care, and ask if she was alright, but Kagome just waved it off and said it was nothing to worry about.

A half-hour before it was time to leave, Sesshomaru noticed Kagome was growing tired, and offered to drive her home early.

"I would like that, thanks." she replied, turning her head to smile sweetly at him. Ayame looked over at Kouga, waiting for him to offer the same, but he was clueless. Ayame just sighed, leaned across the table and whispered "You're so lucky." to Kagome. Kagome laughed, and watched Sesshomaru's retreating back as he made his way to the exit.

"How did you ever hook that dude?" Kouga asked with a tone of curiosity.

"I didn't 'hook' him. He and I are just good friends." Kagome responded rather defensively, not wanting anyone to get the wrong idea.

"Oh, I see. But you guys would make a good couple." He just so happened to slip out. Kagome blushed and replied with a bit of bitterness in her voice.

"_We would not_."

"You would too."

"_Would not_!"

"Would too!"

"We would _not_!" Kagome said with a little more anger, her face a fiery rose color. Ayame giggled at their childishness, not wanting to stop their silly quarrel. Kouga stuck out his tongue, but Kagome just stuck hers out even more. The two sat their, glaring and sticking their tongues out at each other.

Ayame stopped them after a few minutes, not liking the stares they were getting. Kagome sighed in defeat.

"I bet Sesshomaru is waiting for me, so I better go. I'll talk to you guys later." Kagome smiled, receiving a warm hug from Ayame and a sticking her tongue out again at Kouga. After a moment, Ayame pushed her away in fear that they might have another stupid fight, and Kagome smiled and started Walking towards the exit.

Seeing Sesshomaru standing there, his arms folded across his chest and waiting, Kagome smiled and walked faster to meet him. When he caught sight of her, he bowed slightly and took her arm in his, and they made their way back towards Sesshomaru's Dorango.

"You know, I appreciate the fact that you weren't boring, Sesshomaru." Kagome giggled, knowing full well that her statement probably annoyed him. "I think you deserve something special." She continued, looking up at him as he just stared at his car that drew closer and closer each step.

"Something special like... a free coffee. Let me buy you one." Kagome smiled when Sesshomaru's eyes reflected his interest. "Alright, a coffee it is!"

A few moments later, Sesshomaru and Kagome were walking into a small café that had it's lights dimmed, to give it a more relaxed feel at that time of night. Sesshomaru sat down at a table Kagome picked, while Kagome went up to the counter to order a snack for her and a large, steaming cup of coffee for Sesshomaru. After a moment, she got her order and turned to see Sesshomaru staring out the window which was next to their table.

She stood their for a moment, admiring his soft features and his gently flowing hair. Her eyes moved to his eyes, and smiled when she saw a glint of comfort from within them. Slowly walking over to their table, Kagome placed the coffee in front of Sesshomaru and her snack in her small purse for later.

When she had sat down, Sesshomaru looked over at her and thanked her. Kagome said it was nonsense, but Kagome knew how grateful he was. She guessed that he probably wouldn't have had an opportunity like this at home.

"Hey Sesshomaru, why don't you tell me about your family?" Kagome asked, propping her elbow onto the table and resting her chin her palm. Sesshomaru looked at her with a hint of confusion in his eye, but Kagome just urged him on.

"Rin is in the third grade, James in fifth. My mother is rude, and my father is always working." And with that, Sesshomaru returned to his coffee. Kagome expected that he wouldn't say that much, but one thing interested her very much.

"What's you're mother like? I didn't know you had one, because she didn't come to the dinner a few weeks back." She really tried to have a conversation with him, so why not talk to him about something he knows well?

"My mother is one of those women who doesn't care about the world, only about money. She thinks she owns the earth, and that she can control everyone's lives." Kagome was about to ask more about her, when Sesshomaru continued. "She didn't come to the dinner because she thought my father was cheating on her with your mother."

Kagome was left in shock, blinking once or twice in confusion. "You can't be serious."

"I am. And my mother holds a grudge against your whole family." He took another sip of the hot liquid from the brim of his cup before standing. "Shall we go?"

Kagome stood, grabbing her things and following Sesshomaru out to the car. Her family is being held as a grudge? How... odd that sounded. Kagome still held so many questions about why anyone would doubt Inutaisho (for he seemed like a very trustworthy man), but Sesshomaru seemed bent on not talking about it anymore.

So Kagome just sat back in her seat, pleasantly enjoying her ride home with Sesshomaru.

**

* * *

**

"Kouga is so angry with me, and I can't possibly understand it!" Ayame cried, clinging to Kagome as she wrapped her arms around her new friend.

"He's angry with you? How so?"

"He won't answer my calls, I page him and I don't get any type of response. I email him, attempt to talk to him online, I do everything to try to see him- but it's as if he just doesn't feel like being with me anymore. And the last time something like this happened, he was mad at me because someone else had asked me out." She sniffled and looked into Kagome's eyes.

"What if... what if he has another girl?" Ayame's eyes started to water, but Kagome quickly switched into protective mode.

"Of course he doesn't have another girl. On Friday, he was all over you, Ayame. If he had another girl, then why wouldn't he tell you? He looks at you like you're the most important thing to him."

Ayame sniffled again and let those few words sink in, before letting Kagome go and wiping her face with a warm cloth. "You're right. He wouldn't willingly ignore me. I think I'm considering all the negative things too much."

Kagome smiled and nodded, looking at her watch. It was in the middle of lunch on Monday, and she was supposed to be in the Library with Sesshomaru. Only, she was rather reluctant to go there in fear of finding that girl (Amy was it?) there.

Suddenly, a cheery ring came from Ayame's pocket and she gasped. "That might be him!" she said joyously, but then her face darkened. "What if... what if he is breaking up with me?"

Kagome laughed a full-hearted laugh before saying, " You won't know until you answer it." Ayame sighed, and quickly pulled her cell from her pocket to flip the phone open.

"Hey Kouga..." she started, quite nervous. Kagome stood by and watched.

"Um, I'm with Kagome right now. We're on our way to the cafeteria..." She took a small breath. "You're where? Are you serious?" Ayame's smile lit up the room as she jumped up in down in happiness. "I can't believe it!"

Kagome was so confused, but she knew that everything was okay. Waving goodbye to Ayame to let her talk to Kouga in privacy, Kagome left the bathroom to slowly trudge towards her seemingly depressing destination.

The walk was short and uneventful. Kagome grew more nervous every step, and then finally found herself staring through the library's door window and into the large room. She saw Sesshomaru in his chair, like always. He was reading a book, and it seemed as if no one was around. Smiling mischievously, Kagome silently opened and closed the door after entering, and tip-toed over to him. Silently setting her bag in her chair next to Sesshomaru, she leaned over his shoulder to read what he was reading.

"...couldn't understand the possibilities of having another..." Kagome started to read aloud, and sensed the growing annoyance from Sesshomaru. She stopped herself, stepping back to give him back his personal space.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave you alone." Kagome joked. Sesshomaru doubted it, and marked his page before placing the book down.

"Where have you been?" Sesshomaru asked, watching as Kagome picked up her bag so sit in her chair. Looking up at him, she smiled.

"Was Sesshomaru worried about me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes in a silly way. Sesshomaru glared at her, obviously not in the mood. Kagome huffed and glared back at him.

"Chill, I was kidding. But I was with Ayame." Kagome explained. Suddenly Sesshomaru grew bored and leaned back in his chair.

"So where is that girlfriend of yours?" Kagome asked, leaning to the side to look down an aisle of books. After a moment of silence, Kagome looked over to see Sesshomaru's eyes closed, and that he was ignoring her. Kagome grumbled something about 'It's rude to ignore people.' When she noticed Sesshomaru's slowly rising and falling chest. She stared at him for a moment, observing how his shirt fit him quite well, and how she remembered the feel of his strong arms, and his hard chest.

Blushing, Kagome stared down at the table as she tried her best to clear her mind. Unknowingly, Sesshomaru opened his eyes just slightly to watch Kagome stare at him, then to blush furiously and to turn away. Smirking, he closed his eyes again to wait another moment for his smirk to fade.

Kagome looked back up in time to see him smirk, and scolded herself for further inflating his already enormous ego. Sighing, Kagome stood, took a step forward, and turned only to gracefully plop into Sesshomaru's lap. If she couldn't gain his attention before, she definitely had it now.

"Is there a reason why you are using me as a chair?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone, looking at the back on Kagome's head expectantly. She shook her head no, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Then why are you sitting on me?" he asked, when suddenly Kagome leaned back and relaxed against his firm chest.

"Cause I feel like it, thats why." She replied in a matter-of-fact way, almost sounding cocky. Sesshomaru refrained from huffing in response, and instead just picked his book back up in an attempt to regain some peace. But it was rather hard when you opened up to the page, and Kagome just put her hands on them. He grumbled, and used his free hand to hold both of her wrists down so he could see the page, but Kagome was stubborn. She tried raising her knee to knock the book out of his hand, but Sesshomaru held her down with her already captured hands.

Kagome was quite amused that she was making him resort to tyeing her down, so she started nudging his chin with the top of her head to try to keep him from reading.

"You can be quite annoying."

"Thanks. I try." Kagome replied smartly, giggling when Sesshomaru sighed. She watched triumphantly when he put the book back on the table, and released her hands. She smiled happily and adjusted herself so she was more comfortable on his lap.

"So, explain what that book was about." Kagome demanded, taking pride in being in control. "I think it was about fi--" Oh no, she wasn't in control. Let us take into account that she is smaller than Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru is stronger than her. Sesshomaru is also older, smarter, has had more experience with annoying people... It's basically obvious that Kagome also has a lot of weaknesses.

Kagome stiffened when Sesshomaru locked his arms around her, and clamped his hand up against her mouth. She immediately started to try to escape, but had no room to move or even fidget. She tried to release her arms from Sesshomaru's hold, but he didn't allow her to.

"Sesshomaru, this isn't fair!" yelled into his hand as he just sat there, enjoying the fact that he could restrain her. A glorious day it was indeed.

"You're the one to blame." he responded in his normal tone of voice, which made the situation more frustrating for Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm the one to blame for you wanting to put your hands on me." Kagome replied cockily, but only earned a tighter hold around her waist.

"What was that?" he asked, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"I'm irresistible to you!" she yelled, and earned another squeeze. Kagome was almost on the brink of breathlessness when Sesshomaru loosened and let her inhale again.

"As far as I know, you just can't keep away from me, Sesshomaru."

"Oh yes, it was my fault that you chose to sit on my lap for your own pleasure." That caused Kagome to blush.

"What pleasure? Who would ever want to sit on your lap? Disgusting." Kagome tried her best to bluff, but she knew that Sesshomaru saw right through her.

"Yes, you are quite disgusting, Kagome." Sesshomaru joked right back, somehow managing to keep a straight face. Kagome grumbled, mumbling something about 'Smart-ass Sesshomaru-pants.' Smirking, Sesshomaru leaned forward and asked in Kagome's ear, "What was that?"

"I said... 'I'm smart, I passed my test... Sesshomaru! Uh... heh heh, nice pants?' " Sesshomaru decided that Kagome still had not learned her lesson, so he covered her mouth once more. After a few moments of her continuous arguing on Kagome's part, Sesshomaru decided that she had enough, and removed his hand.

After a few minutes of recovering, Kagome took the chance to catch Sesshomaru's hands in order to not get tied down anymore. "Don't worry, I won't restrain you anymore." Sesshomaru informed her, but she didn't trust him enough to let him go. Smiling, she turned her head to look up at him.

"Yeah, sure. You only say that now, when I finally have control over you!" Wrong move. Sesshomaru slipped his hands out of her grip only to grab hold of her wrists, and to cross her arms across her chest as he bent down his head to whisper in her ear.

"And you were saying?" He asked, when the bell suddenly rang for the end of first lunch.

"You're too powerful, and I gotta get to class?" Kagome giggled, and started to laugh nervously when Sesshomaru's arms only tightened around her.

"Come on Sesshomaru! I give up!" Kagome blurted out, when suddenly he let her go and stood up, making sure that Kagome didn't fall clumsily on the floor.

"What do you say when you're held captive, and have been rude?" Sesshomaru asked into Kagome's ear. She turned her head to look him in the eye, and smiled.

"I owe you?" She asked nervously, and Sesshomaru took that small question into consideration. He nodded in acceptance, and slowly let her have control of her arms again. But before he let her go, he whispered into her ear once more.

"Yes, you do indeed owe me."

--

Kagome couldn't concentrate for the remainder of the day. She was very twitchy, wondering when someone would just turn to her and just start making fun of her for not having control over her egotistical friend. She blushed subconsciously at her weakness. She couldn't remember a day when Sesshomaru would find out about her being so vulnerable (someone is in denial), so she was quite surprised that he just... knew!

After seventh period and the bell rang for buses and for the end of the school day, Kagome rushed to her locker, trying to avoid all contact with anyone and everyone who was a potential enemy. Sesshomaru included, now that she... owed him.

And she was also curious as to what Sesshomaru would have in mind for her. Would he want her to do something embarrassing? Would he want her to do a horrible job? Or would he want something as painful or as simple as buying him a coffee or being silent for a car ride? She closed her locker, listening as the lock clicked shut and kept her books safe. Looking to the side, she could see that everyone had left.

No one was around, no one was a witness. Turning her head, she slowly inched her way to the library, slightly worried and yet excited about seeing Sesshomaru. Why she was slightly excited, she didn't know. Maybe it was because she enjoyed the fact that she could never predict what would happen with him, even when she was held captive in his arms.

Looking through the glass window and into the library through the library door, she saw her Savior sitting at the table, the girl Amy right next to him in her seat. She seemed to be talking to Sesshomaru, but he wasn't paying any attention to her. He was reading his book again, seemingly more interested in the book than anything else in the world.

Smiling, Kagome entered the library and closed the door behind her, happy when Sesshomaru looked up to see her walked towards him. When she reached him, he put his book down and grabbed his bag.

"I'm reporting for duty, boss!" Kagome joked, ignoring the girl who huffed and puffed to her side. Sesshomaru stood, putting his book away, and led her to the door without a word. Kagome asked what was going on, but his response was quite blunt.

"Come." He opened the door for them, and left Amy stranded in the library. But Amy couldn't care less as she watched them disappear. She already had hooked Sesshomaru, whether he liked it or not.

Meanwhile, Kagome was forced to leave her car in the parking lot as Sesshomaru demanded that she ride in the passenger seat in his car as he drove. She asked many questions about where they were going, but Sesshomaru never spoke a word. When Kagome tried to turn some music on, Sesshomaru shut the radio off. Kagome also tried to call her mother to tell her she wouldn't be home until after the skating session that night, but Sesshomaru confiscated her phone, leaving her utterly bored.

"This is more torture than I imagined." Kagome stated. Sesshomaru threw her a look through the corner of his eye, and she shut up, not wanting to prolong whatever Sesshomaru had in mind. After a half-hour of driving, Kagome was sure that they were no longer in their home town. Instead, they were somewhere where there were seagulls flying to and fro, landing on lamp posts and walking on empty sidewalks.

Kagome's window was open, letting in the cool salty air that tickled the insides of her nose. Smiling, she stuck her head out the window as she looked at the people that passed by. Some men were shirtless, wearing sunglasses and sandals. A few women were wearing shorts and a bikini top, but none of them were wearing pants. It was odd attire for the end of fall, but the temperature was seemingly warmer there.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome giggle and figure out where they were, and smiled when she launched herself at his resting right arm. "We're going to the beach!" She squealed, hugging his arm like it was the best thing that could ever happen to her.

"Not quite." Was all that Sesshomaru said, before slowing down his car and turning into a smaller street and away from the city streets. In the distance you could see the ocean, playfully moving in the shine of the sun. Kagome leaned forward, still latched onto Sesshomaru's arm, and watched with curious eyes as the sand came into view. Sesshomaru slowed the car down as they reached a rocky road, no longer on a paved lane.

After a few minutes of driving on the road and pulling away from the buildings that were left behind along with the paved road, Sesshomaru turned the steering wheel. Pulling over to the side, Sesshomaru parked the car right next to a small picket fence that seemed ancient. He ordered Kagome to stay in her seat as he opened the trunk to get something. Looking back at him, she wasn't allowed to see what exactly he had when he closed the large door, and walked through a small opening in the fence and onto the soft sand.

Looking through the window, Kagome saw that this beach was abandoned, and that the only life on the beach was a few crabs here and there, and small leafless bushes that were randomly scattered around the sandy plane.

Sesshomaru set his item down on the beach, and walked back over to her side of the car to open her door. Offering his hand, Kagome gladly took it as she slowly stepped out of the truck, stepping onto the dusty rock road that stopped when it met the picket fence. Sesshomaru walked slightly behind her and to the side as she took her first steps towards the sanctuary.

Stopping at the opening, Kagome rid herself of her warm sweatshirt and hung it on the fence. She took off her heels and socks to take a step forward before trying to sprint towards the water. But Sesshomaru caught her, and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her back towards him.

"Careful." he warned, before ridding himself of his shoes and socks also. She waited until he led her down the sand very slowly, sidestepping here and there. Kagome asked what exactly they were avoiding, but Sesshomaru shushed her. When they were only five feet in front of the water, Sesshomaru let her go.

"From her to the picket fence, you need to walk very softly." Sesshomaru explained when Kagome turned to look at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Crabs do tend to hide themselves in the sand." Was all he said before Kagome nodded, smiled, and ran for the water. When she stepped onto the wet sand, a wave came in as high as her shins and she ran back to him in surprise. She smiled at him, after a moment, and bent down to roll up her jeans before running back into the ocean.

Every now and then a wave came in, and Kagome rushed back to him to hug him like child who didn't want to get caught in the tide. She smiled foolishly every time she let him go, but always went back to play in the water.

After the fifth or so wave, Kagome invited Sesshomaru to come with her. He was hesitant, but Kagome took his arm in her hands and gently led him into the water. Once she let him go, he bent down to roll his pants up to his knees, not caring what wrinkles that would result later. Standing, he rolled up his sleeves and stepped forward to grab Kagome.

Confused, she looked up and asked, "What's up, Sesshomaru?" When he didn't speak, she looked forward to see a wave coming in. Stiffening, she let the water brush past her legs, dampening her jeans that were rolled half way up her thighs. She gasped at the feeling, but giggled when the water pulled back and tried to pull her in. Sesshomaru held onto her tight, and Kagome gripped his wrists tightly in an attempt to stay closer to him.

After a moment, Sesshomaru walked her further into the water, Kagome having no say in it. They were knee-deep, Sesshomaru's pants already wet up to his mid-thighs. Kagome took in the beauty of the sunset off to her right, but turned back to look in front of her in order to see an impending wave.

"S-Sesshomaru!" She squealed when he tightened his arms around her knowingly, and the wave knocked into them, waist-deep. Kagome gasped, the smile never leaving her lips as she felt seaweed tickle her shins and water soak her clothes and skin. Kagome squealed when the water stopped flowing towards them, and looked down. The foam from the waves had wet her shirt, and she was left smelling like the ocean.

The water started to recede back into the ocean, and her soft hold on Sesshomaru's wrists turned into a death grip. Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Relax, I've got you." Kagome's muscles slowly loosened, and a butterfly escaped into her stomach as she rested in Sesshomaru's arms, the water no longer an overpowering fear. It pulled her knees, then her shins, and finally it stopped pulling all-together and she was calmly in Sesshomaru's arms.

The butterfly tickled her furiously on the inside of her stomach, and she giggled as she leaned back against Sesshomaru. Another wave threatened them, but she trusted Sesshomaru. She rubbed his bare arms when the tide back into the ocean, slightly worried that he was getting a cold.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She whispered softly, and smiled when all she got was a 'hmm'. Laughing when she felt a fish stroke against her ankle, Sesshomaru's arms tightened once more when the wave returned to the ocean. Kagome continued to giggle, and looked down to notice that her feet were covered in the muddy sand under the ocean water. Slipping her feet from the gooey dirt, she sighed happily when the butterfly returned when she saw a new wave roll in.

"This one is bigger." Was the only warning as the wave knocked into them, chest high. Kagome gasped and tripped, not fully stable like she was when her feet were under a bed of sand, and squeaked when she noticed that they were slowly falling.

Sesshomaru was caught unguarded when the wave came at them with full force, a foot or two taller than the previous ones. Then he felt Kagome slowly slip away in his arms, and went to grasp her tighter when he tripped, Kagome's legs tangling with his own. Being forced to let go of Kagome, he fell backwards and into the water the wave brought in.

The water started to recede right when he sat down on the bottom, only his shoulders being saved from becoming totally wet, if not damp because of the foam the wave produced. He sat there, the water only a few inches high, with Kagome laying on top of him.

"Ugh, that sucked." Kagome muttered sadly, noticing that she had her face planted on Sesshomaru's chest. The man who had saved her from drowning had grabbed her shirt at the last moment when the ocean pulled it's hardest. The only thing that kept him from laying in the mud were one of his elbows propping him up.

Digging her knees into the wet sand beneath her, Kagome dug her fingers in it and lifted herself off Sesshomaru's chest to find out that she was once again in a very compromising situation.

Not only was she on top of Sesshomaru like he was on top of her not too long ago, but they were both soaked to the bone. She looked down to discover her dark blue shirt was stretching and sagging, dropping off one of her shoulders to reveal her pink bra strap. She pulled her shirt back up quickly in an attempt to regain some composure, but it didn't help. Her shirt just slipped back to it's place, and she was left utterly embarrassed.

Looking forward, she noticed Sesshomaru staring at her. It wasn't one of those blank stares either. There was a playful spark in those golden orbs, and it made her smile. She looked at her reflection in the water, noticing how much of a loser she looked with her hair tangled and dripping wet surrounding her face.

From Sesshomaru's point of view, he was noticing a new side to Kagome. It wasn't one of insecurity, or one of total embarrassment while she looked like she could use a good towel. But while he wanted to continue watching her, a small wave made it's wave toward them in the distance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trip you and to get you totally wet." Kagome apologized, lifting one of her slightly sandy hands to brush a few strings of hair behind her ear. Sesshomaru smirked when she made a large line of sand on her cheek when she tried to make herself more composed.

Letting go of her shirt near her waist, he cleaned the sand from her face. "It's quite alright. I am just as guilty as you." He explained. But at that exact moment, the wave (which would have been shin height if they were standing) knocked Kagome back into Sesshomaru, which made him lose some balance.

When the wave rolled back, Sesshomaru's elbow slipped and he found himself laying in the cold, muddy waters of the beach. He laid on his hair, thankful for putting it up it a hair elastic that morning, and felt a shell beneath his head. Truly uncomfortable.

He heard laughing. He propped himself back up again to see Kagome laughing hard against his chest. She was clutching her shirt against her chest, it's collar fully stretched out to reveal both of her shoulders. She held her shirt to keep herself from totally revealing herself, yet it barely bothered her as she continued to laugh.

Sesshomaru wondered if she had gone completely crazy, when he felt something on the top of his head.

"Y-you have a starfish on your head!" Kagome pointed out as she continued to laugh. Sesshomaru raised a hand to gently lift the creature off his head, and to hang it lazily in front of his face.

"You looked so silly!" Kagome exclaimed as she used a hand to wipe a tear from her eye. Sesshomaru looked from the girl seated on his stomach to the starfish, then back to the insane woman.

He put it down on a stranded piece of seaweed, knowing that it'll be carried back into the ocean the moment that the tide came to drag it back.

Still propped on his elbows and with Kagome sitting on him, he watched as Kagome pulled her shirt and tied the saggy material so it stayed in place. Sighing, she looked back at him and smiled. "I am completely soaked, thanks to a certain someone."

Sesshomaru glanced at her curiously, realizing she was blaming him again. Leaning his head forward, he was only inches away from her. "And I suppose I am also to blame for you being on top of me?"

She smiled. "Yeah, you are." She didn't blush, but her grin grew wider. "You knew that I would fall on top of you if you 'fell'. Well, it worked." She giggled and looked into his eyes. He raised his eyebrows and looked up to the sky.

"Really? Well, I apologize for having such thoughts." His tone was sarcastic, which made Kagome stick her tongue out at him playfully.

"I guess it's okay. I mean, every man in the world does want me, don't they?" Kagome laughed at her own joke, happy when Sesshomaru smirked.

"I guess I have competition." He quirked an eyebrow mischievously, making Kagome giggle.

"Well, Buster, you better work your butt off. Men are very competitive when it comes to me." She looked up and thought a moment before looking at him with a cruel smile. "You, however, are the most brave."

Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise. "Brave? How so?"

Kagome looked at him with a bored look in her eyes. "It's not every day someone drags you to the beach and then soaks you through and through, you know." She started, but her eyes lit and she smiled. "And sometimes you just can't keep your hands off me."

Sesshomaru's face fell into a look of contemplation.

"One more bad move, and there is a definite possibility that you could be... _disqualified_." Kagome played innocent while Sesshomaru thought.

"Would you care to name a few of my competitors?" He asked, confused.

"Well, in general, every man on earth. But the ones that work the most...? I would say, maybe a few of those celebrity people... and... " She thought hard for another person, making them up as she went along. "I think his name is Shippou. Told me he wanted to marry me when he grew up." Kagome chuckled. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome tilted her head and smiled at him.

"You better hurry, I think Shippou is going to make a move soon." Kagome joked again, and smiled wider when Sesshomaru appeared to be caught in his thoughts.

A wave moved in, and Kagome fell forward, hugging Sesshomaru when it pulled back rather quickly. Sesshomaru smirked, out of Kagome's view as she continued to hug him.

"Alright, I'm all for going home and taking a nice warm shower." Kagome sighed and looked up to see Sesshomaru in the same condition as her. He nodded and stood with her, holding her by the waist when she tried standing only to slip again.

"Dry off first, I don't want the interior of my car to smell and look like it belonged in the ocean." Sesshomaru mentioned and headed for the small bag that he had taken out of the trunk of his van. Kagome watched him as he ripped the plastic knot, and pulled out two towels.

Kagome smiled when she received a thick cotton towel, wanting to hug it to her body. Looking up, she saw Sesshomaru strip himself of the button-up shirt, but kept his beater on. Kagome blushed and turned back around, but a part of her wanted to turn around again and wait for him to take his tank off.

"I suggest you do the same, Kagome." Sesshomaru pointed out. Kagome quickly swung around to look him squarely in the eye.

"I certainly will not!" She argued, feeling totally naked even with her shirt still on. "I don't strip willy-nilly like you." She continued, sticking her tongue out at him. Sesshomaru smirked, but his intentions were pure. He held her sweatshirt out to her. Blushing even harder because she had made a fool of herself, she grabbed the sweatshirt and stared at Sesshomaru.

"Fine. But turn around." She watched as he slowly turned around and started to towel-dry himself of the wreck he had become within the last ten minutes.

Reluctantly, she looked around to see if there were any perverts wandering about, and quickly peeled her shirt off and brushed the towel against her skin. After a moment, she looked up to see her reflection on the car. She looked at Sesshomaru warily, but noticed he stood looking in a different direction.

Mumbling about herself being paranoid, she slipped her sweatshirt on and hugged the warmth. She sighed happily, noticing the feel of the softness against her soft and now clammy skin. Looking at Sesshomaru, she smiled. He was vulnerable, his back turned to her as he stared off in the distance, the towel wrapped around his neck.

Rolling up her sleeves, revealing her wrists and elbows, she walked towards Sesshomaru and stood on her toes. "Oh Sesshomaru..." Kagome said tauntingly, sticking her hands out and showing her wrists to him next to his waist. He stiffened when he saw the her arms were naked, and was truly lost. Was Kagome trying to seduce him?

Kagome retreated and started laughing so hard. She bent down, hugging her sides as tears formed at her eyes. Sesshomaru turned quickly to see that she actually had her sweatshirt on, and she was only joking around by rolling her sleeves up. He stared angrily at her bent form, not knowing the end of the torment she caused him.

"Y-you actually thought I was naked?" Kagome asked as she wiped her cheeks. Seeing that he wasn't glaring at her, she smiled. "Sorry Sesshomaru, but that was priceless. I had to do it." She rolled her sleeves down, still chuckling softly. She walked towards him, holding out her arms.

"Forgive me?" He looked in her eyes and saw that she wasn't being cruel, but he had his own plans. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You have a five second head start." He replied sternly, and smiled when she looked at him questionably.

"One." He started, and watched in amusement when she backed up a few steps.

"Wait--"

"Two." She took a few more steps, the smile no longer on her lips.

"-- a second."

"Three." Kagome gasped and kept backing up clumsily.

"Four." Looking around for somewhere to hide, she only saw the long length of the beach.

"What're you-"

"Five." Kagome spun around and started running, trying uselessly to get far away.

It only took Sesshomaru a few seconds to catch up with her, and when he did, he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun around. "Got you." Before she new it, Sesshomaru had his overpowering arms strapped around her again. Kagome was caught off guard already and when Sesshomaru avenged his pride by grasping her wrists, leaving her with no control over anything; she was completely dumbfounded.

Wiggling her arms to try to stop him, Sesshomaru only held her tighter. Kagome started laughing abruptly, trying her hardest to escape. "N-no fair!" She called out, but it reached ears that only ignored her. After a few moments, Kagome was having a hard time, this being the second time she was held captive. But when she was loose enough, she turned in his arms, gained back control over her arms, and pushed away from him.

"O-okay." She stated in between deep breaths. "I get it, I'm sorry!" She tried her best to push him away, but it was like pushing a brick building over a few feet.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped when Kagome threw her arms around his neck, giving up and trying to calm herself. Surprised, Sesshomaru stopped and smirked. He had defeated her.

**

* * *

**

"Okay, make your move."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I could wait for you to--"

"No, have your way with me." Kagome sighed. "Please be nice."

Sesshomaru knew that it was over if he made his move. He had planned it from the very beginning, and now Kagome was as vulnerable as anyone could possibly be. Leaning forward, he used two fingers to move a piece over a few spaces, and then planted it squarely in the middle.

"Check. Mate." He said plainly, watching as Kagome's jaw dropped.

"I said to be nice!" she grumbled at him angrily, looking across the board at all the pieces, a majority of them Sesshomaru's.

"You asked for it."

"Did not. You could've gone easy on me."

"I played fairly. If you are not up to standards with me in a simple game of chess, that is your own loss." Sesshomaru looked bored. He had had better competition before, but Kagome was Kagome. If she wasn't good, that wasn't his fault, was it?

"Fine. I played your stupid game of chess, so I don't owe you anymore, do I?" Yes, Kagome had owed Sesshomaru for yesterday when she had sat on his lap, uninvited.

"No. Your debt has been paid." He noted and swept the pieces onto the table. Then, turning the game board over, he hovered it below the edge of the table and pushed the pieces into the pocket where they were to be held and kept when the board was folded in half.

"Good." Kagome huffed, leaning her chin on her palm. Looking at Sesshomaru's watch, Kagome tilted her head to read the time. Gasping, she sprung from her chair to grab her backpack from the chair next to her.

"I gotta go! I have an early skating session and I gotta cook supper." Kagome explained as she pushed her chair in. "I'll see you at six!" She cheered happily and dashed for the door. Sesshomaru watched as she hurried to her car, not giving him a second to respond.

Kagome rushed towards her car, hopping over puddles and getting her keys out at the same time. She was never one to multi-task, but she was late for her second to last session with her instructor Mr. Amou. He was a nice man, in his upper thirties with a wife and a few kids. He had the mind of a business man, but his heart was always focused on ice.

And when he became too old to skate, he decided teaching younger people would be just as rewarding. Sadly, no one wanted a man as old as him anymore, but there was one girl changed that. It was Kagome, someone who was practically desperate for an instructor. And he played the perfect part.

Arriving at the rink within minutes, Kagome grabbed her sports bag from the back seat. Hopping out of the front seat, Kagome almost forgot to lock her car before running toward the double doors. Swinging them open and ignoring a few people as she passed them, Kagome smiled happily when Mr. Amou stood in the middle of the rink, waiting.

"Mr. Amou!" Kagome yelled and waved at him, breathing in the crisp air that wasn't too different from outside. The man looked up and smiled when he saw his star at the top of a flight of stairs, waving to him.

"Hurry up now, we don't have much time." He yelled back, and watched as she jumped down the stairs in her thin heels.

A few minutes later, Kagome was dressed in sweats and a matching turtle neck, her cheeks rosy in color because of the chill in the rink. She opened a door and stepped onto the ice, pushing herself away from the entrance to get a warm-up lap around the rink.

"Today, I want you to perform the whole string of moves that we planned up. Understand?" Mr. Amou explained to the girl, and received a nod in confirmation.

"Tomorrow is our last practice, and on Thursday I want you to do some jogging. Maybe at your school's track lane, I don't care. But I want your legs to be used to the pressure." Another nod. "Friday is the big day. I know you won't let me down."

Kagome threw him a look. "Have I ever?"

--

Kagome walked into the kitchen, her breathing uneven as she placed a few shopping bags on the floor along with her heavy sports bag. She looked at the counter, the stove, and the fridge. Actually, she couldn't even see the surface of the said objects.

On the counter were numerous things spilled onto it; such as milk, juice, egg yolks and many other things that wouldn't be so hard to identify. On the stove were pots and pans, filled with things that reeked of disaster. The fridge was left wide open, it's contents either on the floor or hanging by a thread on the door. She looked at the floor and almost wanted to cry.

"Who... why!" Kagome asked softly as she shed her coat. She looked at the small table that was in the kitchen, and was glad to see that it was sparkling clean, not one spec of disgusting goo plaguing it.

She picked the groceries back up and placed them on the table, frowning when something from the floor stuck to a couple of the bags. Then she picked up her sports bag and threw it into the coat closet, hanging up her winter coat and gently placing her shoes in a safe corner. She looked at her socks and decided that they were too good to waste on cleaning. Sighing, she shed them and hung them on the living-room couch's arm, preparing herself for one of the worst things that she pictured herself going through.

Digging out every cleaning supply that was in the house, Kagome slipped latex gloves on her hands and looked at the clock. She had twenty minutes before Sesshomaru arrived.

Wait... twenty minutes? She gasped in realization and jumped for the phone, dialing her mother's cell. A few rings later her mother answered, and Kagome immediately explained her situation.

"I came home after being totally exhausted from a skating session and found a humongous mess in the kitchen! Everything was turned inside out and Sesshomaru is going to arrive in twenty minutes! I haven't even thought about what to cook yet!" She screamed in frustration as she pulled at her hair.

"Honey, I'm on my way home. I'll help you clean and I'll brainstorm a good meal, alright? I don't think Sesshomaru would mind if you were still cooking when he arrived, so please calm down. Everything will be alright." Kagome sighed happily as her mother solved all her problems.

"Alright, but please hurry." And with that, the two hung up and Kagome started cleaning.

First, she spread a few layers of paper towels across the counter, watching as the liquids soaked the thin material. Then, in one stroke, she wiped them all into the trashcan that she found tipped over on it's side. Then, she wiped it down one more time with more paper towels. After that, she sprayed a more than necessary amount of cleaner onto the counter, scrubbing the surface with a scrub brush. After drying the counter, Kagome went to the stove and emptied every bit of the disgusting contents into the trash, not looking as things slowly plopped into the bag that was almost over-filled.

"Souta!" Kagome shouted angrily, and proceeded to scrub the stove as well. Her little brother entered the room with a scared look on his face, and feigned innocence.

"Yeah sis?" He asked warily, watching as she cleaned the stove with professional scrubbing techniques.

"Take out the trash, and then put another bag in the can." She ordered, not caring for anything else other than getting the place cleaned.

"Yes ma'am." Souta complied, and quickly did as he was told, much to Kagome's approval.

After finishing with both the counter and stove, Kagome turned to see the fridge- her new arch enemy. Stepping forward cautiously, she grabbed her broom and poked the doors of the fridge, watching as they closed. Then she looked at the floor, and quickly brushed everything into the center of the room. Then, she used an expert technique in order to get most of the slime into the trash can without having to touch anything.

After mopping the floor so it shined like the sun, Kagome opened the fridge and organized it so that even she would be able to know where to find some decent food at midnight. She even washed all the goo from the handles of the milk container and juice handles.

Sighing and wiping her forehead of the sweat that had accumulated from all the work, she looked over to the side to see a certain little man staring at her worriedly. Smiling at him, he smiled back and jumped into the kitchen.

"Mommy is alright?" he asked silently, as if it were against the law to talk. Bending down, Kagome sighed again. Since when did she become a mother figure to this child?

"Yeah, I'm alright. How are you, Shippou?" She asked, stripping herself of the forever-stained gloves and throwing them into the trash.

"I good. Just..." He looked around at the clean kitchen. "... hunjy." Kagome giggled when she translated his sentence.

"You're hungry, are you? Well, I'm making supper soon." Kagome explained and stood up, untying her apron and slipping off her old rain boots. She looked herself over and decided that she definitely needed a shower.

"Alright, momma." He said, and then gestured for her to kneel down again. "Thank you." Once she was kneeling down, he kissed her cheek and ran off somewhere, giggling like the little tot that he was.

Kagome smiled, and turned around to see her mother standing there, her camera in her hands as she smiled. "Sometimes I am always in the right place and time."

"Hey mom. I gotta go take a shower." Kagome said, glancing at the clock. Four minutes until Sesshomaru arrived. "A very...very... quick shower." Her mother continued to smile.

"I'll put a pot of water on the stove for spaghetti. Would you mind stirring while I clean myself up?" Kagome asked as she filled a pot with hot water.

"No problem." her mother answered, and Kagome was well on her way to a sane life once more.

--

Kagome stood at the stove, one hand in a pot mitten, and the other in her apron pocket. It was ten past six, and her spaghetti was just starting to boil when she took out another pot (although small) and poured some sauce into it before putting it on the stove to cook.

Hearing the side door open and close, Kagome smiled and picked up her wooden spoon to stir the food. She listened as another door opened, hangers clanged as someone placed a coat on them, and then a door closed.

Steps followed into the kitchen, not stopping to look at her. Standing next to her, Sesshomaru watched as she tapped the end of the spoon on the edge of a large boiling pot, then placing it on the clean counter.

"Hello there, Mr. Perfect. How are you today?" Kagome asked, turning to him and smirking.

"I'm doing well. And yourself?" he asked. She shrugged, then untied and removed her apron again.

"I've been better." She replied, looking at the floor of the kitchen with much disdain.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He stated sincerely, and watched as Kagome pulled her hair out of a bun, her wet hair falling into beautiful curls and waves.

"Care to inform me about how to make your day better?" He asked when Kagome didn't speak. She looked at him, and stepped forward to fix his collar.

"Thank you, but no. I'll be fine." She looked up at him with tired eyes, and then turned to stir the sauce. Sesshomaru watched as she sighed and turned off the stove, putting another pot glove on her hand before approaching the steaming pot.

"Let me." Sesshomaru offered, and stepped up behind her to gently push her to the side.

"Thanks." She smiled at him, and took off her mittens to hand to him, but he shook his head. Picking up the pot with bare hands, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru bravely poured both hot water and noodles into a strainer that was already in the sink. She went to his side and watched as he ran cold water over the noodles, and doing his best to rid the strainer of water.

"Do you have a sauce bowl?" he asked, looking over at Kagome. She nodded and went into a corner-cupboard with different size bowls, picking up a bowl that was about twice the size of a cereal bowl. Leaving the spaghetti to drain, Sesshomaru stepped over to the sauce pan and picked it up delicately, and brought it over to the sauce bowl Kagome provided.

Kagome, who was standing in the corner and in Sesshomaru's way, went to step back when Sesshomaru's free arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her where she was. He stood behind her, his arm holding the pot securely over the bowl and slowly tipping the contents of the pot into the bowl with the touch of expertise.

"S-sorry." Kagome blushed as she felt herself being pushed into Sesshomaru, trapped with only a few inches of room to move around.

"It's alright." He whispered, not noticing that she was blushing so much. Kagome just stood there, trying to convince herself that she wasn't blushing. It was the heat from the stove, and from working non-stop all day practically. Yeah, that was it!

"Why don't tell me about your day." Sesshomaru suggested, leading Kagome into the living room as her mother set the table. Sighing when they plopped down on the couch, Kagome continued to blush when she realized Sesshomaru's arm was still around her waist.

"Well, when I got to the rink, Mr. Amou started to come down on me; and rather hard too. But I took it, I needed to be criticized. But when I came home after going food shopping, I found the kitchen torn apart and almost everything was spilled and messed up. The criminal got away, but that only meant more work for me. So I cleaned up, then took a four minute shower to come downstairs and cook. I haven't been able to relax since."

At that moment, Shippou raced into the room and jumped into Kagome's lap. Smiling up at her, he didn't notice her exhausted expression and Sesshomaru's slightly surprised one. "Mommy play game with me!" He cheered happily.

Looking down at him, Kagome ran her fingers through his bangs. "Later, Shippou. Supper will be ready in just a moment."

When the boy scurried off and into the kitchen to talk to her mother, Kagome leaned fully against Sesshomaru, who welcomed her. He moved his hand from her side to her forearm, rubbing her skin softly. "Dedicate the rest of your night to relaxing. I'll clean up after dinner."

"Oh no, you don't have to do th-" Kagome tried to argue, but Sesshomaru silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"I don't mind." He whispered to her, and pulled her into a hug when she wanted to only argue more. Kagome kept her hands on his shoulders, trying to hide her blush. It was obvious, she was blushing because of Sesshomaru's closeness. But there was something she didn't understand.

Yesterday afternoon she was practically all over him, and didn't even have one thought cross through her mind about something not being right. But now that she was being hugged by the same guy, it felt so heart melting. Maybe something had happened yesterday that triggered her feelings for him?

Or maybe she was more accepting of the fact that she liked being close to him the day before? And now she was uncertain again?

She could hear his heart beat, and swore that it was beating half as slow as her rapidly beating one. Closing her eyes tightly, she moved her arms so they were around Sesshomaru, instead of blocking her from being up against his chest.

_Click_.

--

After dinner, Kagome was forced to sit down as her mother and Sesshomaru tended to the rest of the work, Souta and Shippou playing on the coffee table in front of her. Watching them play with their little G.I. Joes, made it seem as if life was so odd. Calling over Shippou so she could fix his little pony-tail, she watched him stand on his small legs and wander over to her.

Smiling at him as she fixed it, he smiled back and hugged her before apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Kajome."

Looking down at the small boy who sat in her lap, Kagome raised an eyebrow as she brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear. "What are you sorry for, Shippou?"

He looked up at her with wide, guilty eyes, the fear making him shake as he replied. "The mess in the kitchen." he gulped. Kagome looked at him, confused.

"Shippou, did you make that mess?" Quite impossible, because he was so little and couldn't even see above the counter.

"No, no! Shippou didn't make the mess." He said, looking up at her with his bright green eyes. "Doggy did it!"

Intense confusion. "What dog?" Kagome and her mother asked simultaneously, as she walked into the living room from the kitchen. Shippou looked over at the older woman, and then to Souta, who excused himself to 'help' with the dishes.

"Dog upstairs." Shippou answered, looking up at Kagome guiltily. Kagome, who couldn't believe what she was hearing, looked at her mother. Setting down a wash cloth, her mother headed for the stairs, Kagome following her with Shippou in her arms.

"Where, Shippou?" Kagome asked when they got to the hallway.

"I dunno." He answered smartly, shrugging his small shoulders. Sighing in frustration, Kagome and her mother made their way towards Souta's room where the boys slept. Opening the door, all they found was a mess on the floor made of Legos and small Star-Wars figurines. Stepping into the room Kagome's mother looked around, no dog in sight. She made to look under the beds before shrugging and leading Kagome into her own room.

Walking in there, it was spotless with beautiful interior decorating, and nothing out of place. No dog had been through there.

Turning to look at Kagome, they shared a look of knowing. Without speaking, they made their way towards Kagome's room, opening the door slowly to find what they were looking for.

Well, they found the dog. He was laying comfortably on Kagome's heavenly bed, lifting his heavy head to look at them curiously. He started to wag his tail when he saw Shippou, but was cautious about the two women who looked tense at the moment.

"He is... big." Ms. Higurashi whispered to herself, looking at the dog in amazement.

"I didn't think dogs could be that big." Kagome responded, setting Shippou on the floor to continue staring at the enormous dog.

He was big, with thick black fur and a long tail. His face was absolutely cute, and he was shedding all over Kagome's bed.

--

Sesshomaru's cell phone rang, and he excused himself and let Souta finish up with the dishes. Stepping to the side, he answered with a constructed, "Hello?"

"Why hello, Sesshomaru. I just wanted to remind you that you are coming with me Saturday night." Amy smiled happily over the line, not knowing her plans for her future were making Sesshomaru extremely annoyed.

"I don't recall you ever controlling what I do, and do not do." Sesshomaru responded sternly, unknowing that Souta was listening into his conversation curiously.

"Oh, but Sesshomaru, you should come. After all, I am to be engaged with you. Arrangements can still be made by our parents, even in our modern world. Now, you wouldn't want your father or mother to be upset with you, huh? So if you come, you can avoid all that trouble." Amy mentioned, still smiling.

Growling, Sesshomaru replied rudely. "In no way will that happen. We've already discussed this."

Clicking her tongue in a scolding fashion, Amy wagged her finger at the phone. "Oh, poor you. You haven't realized that I am the only future you have. You didn't think that you escape from our world did you?" She giggled. "And I hope you didn't think of spending your life with that other girl, Kagome was it, because that was way out of your reach."

Silence. Sesshomaru hadn't thought of that, but the way Amy approached the subject made it hard to respond.

"... You actually believed that you could do that?" She giggled again. "That is so sweet! And yet, futile."

**

* * *

**

"Beautiful. Just beautiful. Her performance was truly outstanding, I can't believe that she is so... experienced!" One man said to another, who sitting next to him. They both were sitting along a large table with a fancy blue sheet over it, people seated beside them on both sides.

"Oh yes, truly outstanding. But experienced? Pish-posh, she has uneasy footing after some of her jumps. No one notices it because she is to busy swirling around the ice." An older woman criticized, pushing her thin glasses up onto the bridge of her nose. A man huffed in agreement, as another sympathized.

"Yes, that may be so, but look at her form, her gracefulness, her... everything! The positive outweighs the negative in this case, I think." The same man looked over at the woman, emphasizing his words with small hands motions.

"I agree." Said another man, and they all turned their attention back to the ice as Kagome bowed toward them with a smile on her face, curls of her hair dancing around her neck.

The judges clapped their small, golf-clap and stopped when Kagome stood straight on her skates to glide over to the door where she was to hug her instructor. After she was gone, the judges looked at each other and made up their mind. They gave Kagome her score, and the crowd erupted with excitement as Kagome launched herself at her mother with an over-joyed smile on her face.

--

"Sis, I can't believe you won the semi-finals!" Souta cheered, watching as his sister shook hands with some people as they left.

"I didn't win, I just received a good enough score that allows me to go to the finals." Kagome replied, smiling at a man who congratulated her.

"But you did so well, Kagome. I am so proud of you." Her mother praised, kissing her daughters cheek and making her blush as a camera man took a picture. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, stood off to the side and watched all this with some amusement. It was already Friday night, and he was ready to go home and sleep. And yet, something seemed to make him want to stay there longer, so he wouldn't have to face the next day.

Glancing over at Kagome's back, he noticed she was having a conversation with a tall, dark woman who held a card in her hand. His curiosity spiked, as he listened in.

"... So I would really like for you to come, if you can. This would give you a chance to meet a lot of sponsors, and socialize with your fellow skaters. And of course, you can bring a date if you like." The woman convinced, playfully waving the card in her hand, which appeared to be an invitation to a fancy dinner.

Kagome tilted her head with a smile, and accepted the polite gesture with a hug and a thank you. The woman smiled back at her, and told Kagome that she would see her the following night before leaving. Kagome, who had the small invite in her hands, examined it carefully before turning around to look at Sesshomaru.

Although she really wanted him to come with her, she didn't want to ask and make it seem as if she assumed he had no life.

"Hey Sesshomaru, you doing anything tomorrow night?" She asked curiously, approaching the subject slowly.

She saw his brain calculating something, before he frowned. "Unfortunately." He replied, and bowed his head in apology.

"Hey, no problem. Everyone has things to do now and then." Kagome smiled at him in understanding, and turned back around when her instructor called to her.

"Yes, very unfortunate indeed." Sesshomaru whispered, before walking outside to get some fresh air.

**

* * *

"I thought I'd never come back here." A man smiled sarcastically, leaning up against a black car, which had a large flame painted onto both sides of passenger and driver doors. He lifted his sunglasses to the top of his head as a girl approached, and he grinned widely. **

"Thank you for coming." She said, and bowed formally. The man waved a hand, mentioning that there was no need for being polite.

"I asked you to move back in with your family after three years of living in a different city. I owe you all of my respect." The girl returned, and bowed once more.

"Eh, you can say that all you like. I don't need any respect. After all, I'm getting the girl I want. So its no big deal." He replied back, and smiled when the girl blushed.

"You two are so... different." The girl murmured, and noticed that Inuyasha was still listening to her, instead of being interested in the girls walking by in very revealing clothing.

"Who are different?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his jacket's pockets.

"Oh, I apologize for saying this out loud but..." she paused, and he continued to listen. "You and Sesshomaru are so different, that the only resemblance you both have are your facial features, and your hair."

The man chuckled. "Amy, you are so naïve." He chuckled again.

"Well, excuse me for my naïve behavior, Mr..." Amy began, before the man put his hand to her mouth.

"First of all, I now have my old last name. And second..." he grinned his toothy grin like he always did when overly confident. "You can just call me Inuyasha."

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: _Your Reality (I Can Look Into Your Reality)_**

_Your Reality_: With Inuyasha home, Sesshomaru is aggravated by so many things.

Amy is one thing, and another is his mother.

Why does everything get screwed up, with only one new appearance?

_**Author's Note**:_ _School has started. Soccer season is here. Homework is bothersome. I have tried my best to get this chapter out. If interested in beta-reading, PM me. (It appears that I will not have the time of day to do anything but school work.)  
(Also, PM me if you see a mistake. I will appreciate it greatly.)_


End file.
